


Segunda Parte: Y El Mayor Bien Es Pequeño

by sycorax



Series: La Rueda de la Fortuna [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostitution, References to Addiction, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Slow Build, Survivor Guilt, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, bildungsroman, mentions of lesbian sex, obsession with dead character, utilitarian sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycorax/pseuds/sycorax
Summary: Hermione deja La Madriguera y entra como profesora en Hogwarts. Pretende dejar el pasado atrás, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Pero Hogwarts no es el mejor lugar para olvidarse del pasado...También en fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: La Rueda de la Fortuna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Farewell, Love, and all thy laws forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pet Project](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35431) by Caeria. 
  * Inspired by [Heart of Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/581446) by Joseph Conrad. 
  * Inspired by [Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004794) by [LissaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/pseuds/LissaDream), [Snowblind12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/pseuds/Snowblind12). 



> Este fic empecé a publicarlo en ff.net en el 2015. Sigo sin poder acabarlo, pero mantengo la esperanza de que un día lo terminaré. He quitado/modificado varias cosas que me chirriaban, pero aún necesita ser revisto y reescrito.  
>  **Si alguien está interesadx en ayudarme como beta y/o como coautor/a, yo encantadx.**
> 
> Aviso: La serie Harry Potter es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece. Todo texto reconocible está sacado de su obra.

**Mayo del 2003. La Madriguera.**

Hermione miró al calendario muggle y frunció el ceño. Era el 26 de Mayo del 2003. En tres meses y pico, cumpliría 24 años.

24 años.

Qué cansada se sentía. Cansada de todo. Tan joven, y cansada de absolutamente _todo_.

Barrió su habitación con la mirada, y sus ojos se pararon momentáneamente en el pergamino enrollado que descansaba en su mesilla de noche. Su diploma de licenciada en Encantamientos.

Tres años de estudio para sacar el equivalente de un diploma universitario muggle. Lo había tenido bien guardado en uno de los cajones más protegidos y privados de su habitación.

De la habitación que compartía con Ron.

La joven bruja cerró los párpados, llenó los pulmones de aire y volvió a vaciarlos lentamente.

La habitación que compartía con Ron; en la casa que compartía con Ron, Ginny, Harry y el resto de los Weasley.

“Ya no _”_ , pensó fríamente, y continuó vaciando su parte del dormitorio para llenar el baúl.

En la mesilla de noche, en la única foto que aún seguía en pie, una bruja de pelo rizado y castaño cubría de besos a un sonriente y pícaro pelirrojo.

Hermione no metió la foto en el baúl que llevaría a la casa de los Lovegood.

**Mayo del 2003. The Rookery.**

Era el segundo día que estaba en casa de Luna, y Hermione lucía una ojeras espantosas. Se había despertado hacia las cinco de la mañana, agitada; aunque no recordaba el sueño, y no había podido pegar ojo desde entonces. Inquieta, había decidido salir de la cama que le había prestado Luna y bajar hasta la cocina. El sol ya había salido completamente, pero el frío matinal indicaba que aún era temprano.

\- ¿Hermione?

La aguda voz de Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos, con un sobresalto que casi la hizo caer de su silla.

\- ¡Luna!- cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, y añadió:- Buenos días.

La rubia estuvo un rato mirándola con los ojos nublados, y cuando Hermione se puso a pensar que no diría nada más, Luna comentó:

\- No has dormido bien, ¿verdad? Lo siento. Tenemos una colonia de Ingams Moteadas que les encanta sofocar a la gente cuando duerme...

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

\- No creo que hayan sido Ingams, Luna. Me he despertado con una pesadilla, creo; y no he podido volver a dormir.

Luna ladeó la cabeza con delicadeza y respondió, seria:

\- Las Ingams también pueden producir pesadillas. De hecho, es lo que más les gusta después de sofocar a la gente.

Hermione no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas de llevarle la contraria, así que se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el infinito que se encontraba más allá de la ventana. Casi ni se dio cuenta que Luna había salido de la cocina, ni que había vuelto con un paquete verde oliva entre sus manos. Se acercó hasta la Gryffindor y empezó a peinarla con cuidado, de modo que sus dedos no tiraban de la maraña que era su pelo. Era una sensación tan agradable que Hermione cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta, quietísima; como un conejo al que le acarician la espalda. Luna olía increíblemente bien; sería algún tipo de colonia femenina, ni demasiado fresca ni demasiado dulzona. O quizás fuese el olor de su champú; o del detergente que usaba para lavar la ropa; quién sabe. Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos, Luna estaba sentada cerca de ella y manipulaba el sobre verde con atención y delicadeza. Hermione se quedó hechizada, mirando el trabajo de aquellos aristocráticos dedos.

\- ¿Qué es?- preguntó la Gryffindor, hablando con dificultad de entre las neblinas del trance.

Luna sonrió con bella sencillez, y respondió con su voz suave y femenina:

\- Te ayudará a dormir.

**Agosto del 2003. Hogwarts.**

A la Directora Minerva McGonagall le gustaban las gaitas y su música. No era una afición que admitiese a mucha gente, para evitar las obvias tomaduras de pelo. Una escocesa que le gustaba la música de gaitas... no, gracias. La directora se levantó de la silla de su despacho mientras aumentaba ligeramente el volumen de la vieja radio con un golpe de varita. Por el aspecto, el objeto bien podía haber sido testigo de la Primera Guerra Mundial, si hubiese pertenecido a una familia _muggle._ Era de madera, y tenía un aspecto parecido a los góticos arcos que adornaban las ventanas de Hogwarts. Una tela tan anciana como su vida cubría los bafles del antiguo objeto, emitiendo _Braes of Lochiel_ al son de las gaitas.

Minerva sonrió débilmente cuando el tono solemne y melancólico dio paso a la segunda parte, alegre y festiva, de la canción. Miró desde la ventana de su despacho de directora. Era el mismo despacho que años atrás utilizó Albus; a Minerva le había costado mucho dejar sus propios aposentos y trasladarse a éstos, con tantas memorias dolorosas yaciendo, junto al polvo, encima de los artilugios que habían pasado a ser propiedad de la escuela.

Nadie había tocado aquel lugar desde la muerte de Severus, ni siquiera los elfos domésticos. Había sido un santuario hasta hacía una semana. De hecho, ni siquiera el difunto Slytherin había tocado los artilugios de Albus, que yacían inertes, en silencio; vestidos de polvo y tristeza.

25 de Agosto de 2003. La vida seguía, cruel, como el agua de un arroyo, y el próximo lunes un nuevo curso escolar empezaba para nuevos estudiantes...y nuevos profesores.

Las barreras mágicas del castillo avisaron a Minerva de que Pomona Sprout, Jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff y Subdirectora, acababa de atravesar la puerta guardada por el grifo. Con un movimiento de varita, bajó el volumen de la radio que ahora cantaba _Lament for Iain Ruaidh,_ una canción bastante más tranquila y melancólica que la anterior _._

Por primera vez en seis años, Pomona volvió a pisar el suelo de aquel despacho. Sus labios se apretaron y sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente ante las memorias de tiempos lejanos que la miraban de cada rincón de la sala. Localizó McGonagall junto al escritorio, la vieja radio como único toque personal de la Gryffindor escocesa. Sus manos arrugadas pero decididas estaban apoyadas, junto con su trasero, en el borde de la mesa; y su mirada era algo húmeda. Pomona le regaló una débil sonrisa. Sabía que para su vieja amiga, el sitio era tanto o incluso más doloroso que para ella. El sol de media tarde entraba por las góticas ventanas, delatando las partículas de polvo que revoloteaban, lángidamente, en el aire del despacho. Uno de esos charcos de luz bañaba el fibroso cuerpo de la directora, dejando su cara sonriente pero triste a la sombra. Pomona ensanchó la sonrisa y se acercó hacia la bruja escocesa. Por Merlín, cuánto apreciaba la mujer que estaba en frente suyo, y qué agradecida estaba de que estuviese aún viva.

\- Buenas tardes, Minerva.- dijo la Jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff afablemente.- Han llegado las lechuzas.

La antigua Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor asintió educadamente, incitando a la profesora de Herbología a seguir hablando.

\- Hermione Granger ha aceptado ocupar el puesto de profesora de Encantamientos. He hablado con Filius.- informó la rechoncha mujer, no sin ver su propia punzada de tristeza reflejada en la cara de la escocesa.- Se quedará hasta la llegada de la señorita Granger, pasado mañana.- Pomona sonrió con autoindulgencia, y se corrigió a sí misma.- _Profesora_ Granger. Filius está más que encantado de tenerla como sucesora.

McGonagall sonrió brevemente.

\- Estamos todos encantados de que Hermione Granger ocupe un puesto de profesora en este colegio, Pomona.- le respondió a su amiga.- Filius...- Minerva meditó sus palabras.- ... necesita su retiro. Su salud ha ido empeorando desde...

Pomona asintió seriamente, aliviando a la directora del desagrado de tener que terminar la frase. Las dos sabían que a Filius Flitwick los años le habían ido pesando el doble desde la Batalla de Hogwarts.

\- Septima también me ha dado una respuesta.- continuó hablando la Profesora Sprout.- Está de acuerdo con asumir el puesto de Jefa de la Casa Ravenclaw.

\- Septima hará un buen trabajo.- declaró Minerva, y Pomona asintió. La bruja rechoncha continuó hablando:

-Respecto a Aurora...- Sprout hizo una pausa para mostrar su desacuerdo con lo que se prestaba a decir.- ...dice que tiene que atender un importante evento el 1 de Septiembre, y que no podrá estar en la Ceremonia de Selección.

Minerva pareció vacilar ligeramente, pero comentó con dureza:

\- ¿Es consciente Aurora de que como Jefa de la Casa Slytherin, es su obligación atender la Ceremonia de Selección?

\- Eso es lo que le dije, Minerva.- respondió la profesora de Herbología con un tono inusualmente duro.- Respondió que _tampoco_ podía ausentarse de aquel evento; que era un compromiso demasiado grande como para faltar. Dijo que era una conferencia internacional de astrónomos, que era una de las ponentes principales y no tenía la potestad de cambiar la fecha. Dijo que lo entendería si tomábamos medidas... _contundentes_.- añadió significativamente.

McGonagall suspiró profundamente. El renombre de Aurora Sinistra había ido aumentando según iba publicando artículos sobre sus investigaciones, y la bruja de tez oscura era muy consciente de su propia importancia: con ella, el prestigio de Hogwarts había aumentado. Minerva no la echaría salvo si era absolutamente necesario, y la profesora de Astronomía lo sabía.

\- Bueno, pues haremos la Ceremonia sin profesora de Astronomía y sin Jefa de la Casa Slytherin.- gruñó con irritación. Se separó del borde del escritorio, la rodeó y se sentó en la silla. Murmuró unas palabras y otra silla, igual de confortable, apareció al lado de la subdirectora. Ésta dio las gracias y se sentó con cierta torpeza. Minerva volvió a tomar la palabra:

\- ¿Y qué nuevas hay de...?- la frase murió en sus labios al ver el ceño fruncido de su compañera de trabajo.

\- Nadie ha respondido, Minerva.- indicó Pomona con preocupación.- Harry Potter fue el único, y para decirnos que lo sentía mucho pero que el Ministerio está falto de aurores, y que ni él ni Ronald Weasley podrían ocupar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y los demás no han respondido.- añadió con un suspiro.- No sé qué hacer. Como último recurso, había enviado un mensaje al auror John Dawlish...

A Minerva se le escapó una mirada de desprecio.

\- ... pero me informaron desde el Ministerio que dimitió hace tiempo y se había ido a Australia. He puesto anuncios en _El Profeta,_ pero nada. Por el momento, estamos sin profesor para ese puesto, Minerva.

La mencionada la miró pensativamente.

\- En el peor de los casos, asumiré esa responsabilidad.- comentó la directora, reflexionando.- Mejor; la asumiremos distintos profesores para cada curso; no creo que pudiese yo sola, con todo el trabajo que conlleva...

Pomona suspiró y miró por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

\- Cada año que pasa me pesan más los huesos, Minerva.

La mencionada miró a la rechoncha bruja con simpatía.

\- A mí también, Pomona. A mí también.

**Agosto del 2003. Hogwarts.**

Hermione dejó caer su baúl con un movimiento de varita, y se giró hacia donde se encontraba el Profesor Flitwick. Su futura habitación era grande e iluminada.

\- Bueno, querida.- le dijo éste afablemente.- Éstos serán tus aposentos de ahora en adelante. Te he dejado mis apuntes y programaciones para las clases de Encantamientos. Están en ese archivero.- añadió, señalando un elegante armario.

\- Gracias, Profesor Flitwick.- respondió Hermione con voz débil e intento de sonrisa.

\- Puedes llamarme Filius si quieres, querida.- comentó el pequeño hombre, y la joven se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa de verdad, pero en vano.- Buena suerte como profesora, Hermione.- añadió Filius agradablemente.- No dudo en que darás la talla.

\- Gracias, Profesor Flitwick.- repitió la Gryffindor.

En cuanto se fue el antiguo ocupante de aquel despacho, que aún olía a la curiosa pero agradable colonia del ex-profesor de Encantamientos, Hermione dio un gran suspiro. Abrió las ventanas de par en par y se quedó mirando al Bosque Prohibido durante unos instantes.

Éste sería su... ¿nuevo? hogar.

Hermione rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica y sacó el pequeño paquete de papel color verde oliva, parecido a un sobre. Con a penas un murmullo, le dio un golpecito con la punta de su varita y el paquete se abrió como una carta. Dentro había lo que parecían hojas de tabaco secas, de un color dorado-cobrizo (como el pelo de Ron, resopló Hermione). Volvió a meter la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una elegante pero sencilla pipa de caoba oscuro.

La pipa de madera de brezo de su señor abuelo Henry Granger. Lo había encontrado hacía tiempo, en un cajón donde los Granger guardaban con celo los recuerdos de sus antepasados. Los padres de la Gryffindor no fumaban, no. A Hermione se le escapó una sonrisilla ácida. Había sido la nieta preferida de su difunto abuelo, pero dudaba que le hubiese gustado demasiado ver su muy querida pipa entre los labios de la otra HG. Y ni quería imaginarse lo que dirían sus padres si la viesen fumar... un dolor agudo atravesó su pecho, como si una muy real aguja perforase su corazón. Mejor no pensar en los Granger.

La sonrisa de la Gryffindor se había borrado. Llenó la pipa con cuidado, metiendo en el hornillo las hojas cobrizas, y la sujetó por la boquilla, entre sus labios. Sacó una caja de cerillas Bonnie & Clyde (que se podían reutilizar hasta cincuenta veces) y escogió la cerilla más usada.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, señora! _-_ la cerilla tenía una voz falsamente alegre, y un acento tejano.- ¡Me puede utilizar hasta doce veces más! ¡Gracias de nuevo por utilizar las cerillas Bonnie & Clyde!

La nueva profesora de Encantamientos miró con apatía a la ya muda cerilla. O mejor dicho, su mirada estaba clavada en un punto situado detrás de la cerilla. Después de unos instantes así, pareció salir de su estupor y raspó la cabeza roja contra un lado de la caja de cerillas. El objeto mágico ardió con un fuego verde perezoso, y Hermione la protegió con la mano izquierda, ya que una brisa matinal entraba desde la ventana abierta. Acercó la cerilla a la peppermary (el nombre que Luna le había dado a la planta) y aspiró repetidamente, hasta asegurarse de que las hojas habían tomado fuego. El humo de aquella planta mágica, importada de Irlanda, llenó sus pulmones con una fragancia parecida al limón. Era lo bueno y lo malo de la peppermary, reflexionó la mujer: que olía bien. Hermione exhaló poco a poco, mirando como en trance el humo púrpura que se evadía por la ventana. Apoyó el codo derecho en la margen, sosteniendo la pipa con un gesto de desgana elegante.

Volver a Hogwarts no la ayudaría para nada a superar los recuerdos que aún dolían en su alma, reflexionó mientras volvía a llenarse los pulmones de humo. Las paredes del castillo estaban plagadas de memorias de Ron, Harry y su nostálgica adolescencia... La joven profesora de Encantamientos exhaló el humo con más fuerza que antes. Pero después de haber huído de La Madriguera; se dijo, después de cortar toda comunicación con Ron, Harry y Ginny; después de... de lo del aborto... aquel trabajo de profesora era una bendición. El sueldo era mejor que el que tuvo en El Caldero, no metería horas extra pagadas en negro; tendría techo y comida gratis, y vacaciones pagadas... no, no podía quejarse.

Volvió a darle una calada a la pipa, y a continuación se quedó mirando por la ventana, la mirada y la mente fijas en quién sabe dónde. Uno de los aspectos positivos de aquella planta mágica era que tenía la propiedad de relajar los nervios al instante. Con el tiempo, el organismo se acostumbraba y había que fumar más para conseguir el mismo efecto placentero de anestesia lúcida. Un poco de humo púrpura se escapó de su nariz, antes de que la joven mujer exhalase la mayoría con un sensual movimiento de labios. Hermione siguió fumando un rato, hasta que, envuelta en sus reflexiones, se le olvidó seguir chupando de la boquilla. Después de un rato así, suspiró con fuerza y se pasó la mano por el aún reciente pelo corto.

Tiempo al tiempo.

Sacó su brazo por la ventana y vació el apagado contenido de la pipa contra una de las paredes exteriores con aire decidido. De nuevo en el aquí y ahora, empezó a sacar sus objetos del baúl y a colocarlos en los armarios y estanterías, que el antiguo ocupante había dejado bien limpias. Entre túnicas viejas, ropas _muggle_ y objetos varios, no había ninguna foto de la feliz pareja que ayudó a su mejor amigo Harry Potter a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Pero sí que había una vieja foto de su cuarto año de Hogwarts con Ron y Harry, y otra con todos los compañeros y compañeras de Gryffindor. Tanto en una como en la otra, los fotografiados saludaban alegremente a la cámara, a veces gastándose bromas entre ellos; notablemente Fred y George Weasley contra Ginny.

Hermione tragó saliva intentando suavizar el nudo que le oprimía la garganta, pero era demasiado tarde: sus ojos ya habían empezado a picarle y no pudo sujetar las lágrimas que acabaron por caerse encima de las fotos. Fotos de un pasado difícil pero feliz.

_Tiempo al tiempo..._

**Agosto del 2003. Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.**

28 de Agosto. La primera mañana de Hermione Granger desayunando en la mesa del personal y no en la de Gryffindor. La joven titubeó antes de abrir la puerta del Gran Comedor, el estómago atado en un nudo. En cuanto abriese la puerta, comenzaría otra nueva etapa de su vida. Como muchas otras veces; pero cada vez se sentía igual de nerviosa. Hermione soltó una palabrota en voz baja. Estaba nerviosa... y ella sin poder fumar.

Respiró hondo y dio el paso. Abrió la puerta, se obligó a levantar la mirada del suelo, y avanzó hacia la mesa de los profesores, concentrándose en dar un paso delante del otro. Piernas separadas. Pasos fuertes, seguros. Espalda recta. Vamos, Hermione. Eres la dueña del pasillo. Respira más profundamente, más lentamente. Míralas a la cara... con tranquilidad... a todas y a cada una de las prof...

... y Hermione paró en seco, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. No podía ser.

Volvió a fijarse bien en la mesa. McGonagall en la silla de la Directora, Hagrid a su derecha, saludándola efusivamente; Sprout a su izquierda, luego Vector, y a la izquierda de la nueva Jefa de Ravenclaw... ¡¿Snape?! La Gryffindor parpadeó. No podía ser.

Y en efecto, no era él. No era él en absoluto. En el lugar donde solía sentarse el profesor de Pociones, se hallaba una mujer con un pelo y una vestimenta muy parecidas a las del difunto Snape. Al mirar mejor, Hermione se llevó una sorpresa.

Era Cho Chang.

¿Cómo había podido confundirlos? No tenían _nada_ que ver. Hermione cerró los párpados durante unos segundos y volvió a abrirlos. ¿Se estaría pasando con la peppermary? ¿Se estaría volviendo como Harry y Sirius? ¿O era cosa de volver a Hogwarts?

\- Hermione.- la nombrada salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de McGonagall, que se había levantado al verla parar. Se le hacía extraño que los profesores la llamasen por su nombre.- Hermione, querida. Bienvenida de nuevo a Hogwarts. Estoy segura que conoces a la mayoría de los que serán tus compañeros de trabajo.- la chica asintió, aturdida.- La Profesora Cho Chang a impartido Transformación desde que estoy en el puesto de Directora.- La bella mujer de rasgos orientales la saludó con timidez. Hermione respondió igualmente.- La Profesora Aisha Darzi,- dijo McGonagall señalando con su mano una misteriosa mujer vestida con _chador_.- ha estado impartiendo Pociones.- la mujer, sentada a la derecha de Hagrid, se levantó y la saludó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Hermione respondió, pero sus ojos se deslizaron sin querer a las numerosas sillas vacías que había en la mesa. McGonagall carraspeó.

\- La Profesora Hermione Granger, aquí presente, impartirá Encantamientos durante este curso. Es su primera vez como profesora en Hogwarts, y estoy segura de que apreciará toda la ayuda que le podamos ofrecer.- la mencionada sólo consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa, y McGonagall volvió a mirarla benignamente.- Hermione, querida. Estarás hambrienta. No dudes en sentarte con nosotros.

Lentamente, la nueva profesora de Encantamientos se dirigió hacia la silla vacía entre la Profesora Aisha Darzi y la Profesora Babbling, de Runas Antiguas. Saludó cortésmente a ambas brujas, pero pronto se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba en tensión, lo notaba. Severus Snape. Hacía unos tres meses que no tenía ninguna “sesión de pensadero” con Harry, pero al parecer, el hombre ya se había instalado en su subconsciente. Hermione se removió en su silla, incómoda. Había sentido piedad hacia el hombre, pero... pero el cabrón había sido un hijo de troll con ellos... y además... ya estaba muerto. ¿De qué servía insistir en ver sus recuerdos?

_¿Es piedad lo que sientes hacia él? Vamos, Hermione._

Hermione apretó los dientes, enrabiada. No. No, no y no. No quería tomar aquel camino.

_Tan elegante. Tan poderoso y autoritario. Daba clase casi susurrando y sin embargo se le oía sin ningún problema._

Su _voz._ Aquella voz, madre mía. Su forma de moverse. Esas ropas ceñidas. Aquella sonrisilla cruel, llena de promesas oscuras.

_No, ya basta Hermione. Esas son tus fantasías. Ya basta. Vuelve al presente._

¿Y si la hubiese atrapado en alguna de las noches en las que había estado fuera de la cama a deshora? ¿Qué tipo de castigo le hubiera dado?

_¡He dicho que ya vale! ¿Pero no te acuerdas de lo injusto que fue con nosotros? ¡Abusaba de su poder!_

Pues... precisamente.

Hermione gimió antes de poder contenerse.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Quieres un poco de té?

Hermione suspiró y miró hacia la Profesora Darzi, que la miraba raro. Hermione se forzó en sonreír.

\- Sí, gracias, Aisha. ¿Aisha, verdad?

\- Sí, Aisha.

Aunque no pudiese ver la cara de la otra mujer, las arrugas de las comisuras de sus ojos delataban que Aisha estaba sonriendo. Hermione se quedó un rato mirando a los ojos oscuros de la mujer, oscuros como el té que le había propuesto. Sintió un escalofrío y apartó su mirada, clavándola en su bebida.

Era más fácil fantasear sobre un difunto que enfrentarse con la realidad... con su realidad.

Patético.

Hermione tomó un sorbo y arrugó la cara. El té estaba muy fuerte, y el sabor se le hizo amargo. Sintió ganas de llorar, y luego sintió vergüenza por sentir ganas de llorar. No iba a llorar porque el té estuviese amargo, ¿verdad? Por favor.

No, pero no era culpa del té, y Hermione lo sabía. Sabía que no estaba bien. Suspiró y alargó la mano para hacerse con la taza de azúcar.

Harry la había decepcionado más de lo que pensaba, se dijo mientras echaba una generosa cucharada de azúcar en el té. Cierto; Harry no había hablado a favor de Ron, pero tampoco a favor de ella. Apretando los labios, Hermione devolvió la taza a su lugar anterior. Sospechaba que la falta de implicación de su amigo era en parte debido a su obsesión por el difunto ex-mortífago... obsesión que ella parecía reproducir, a juzgar por la alucinación de hacía apenas unos minutos.

A juzgar por las inapropiadas fantasías que tenía con Snape.

Hermione reprimió un gruñido a tiempo. Por el amor de _Merlín._ ¡Snape estaba muerto! ¡ _Muerto_! ¡Y ella ya _no_ era una colegiala! ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué esa fijación? ¿Tan triste era su vida sexual que recurría a fantasías de sexo ilícito con un hombre difunto, con un pasado fuera de su alcance?

_Sí._

Hermione agarró su taza con fuerza. Debía ser culpa de la insomnia... hacía meses que no dormía más de unas cinco o seis horas por noche. Por eso había empezado a fumar peppermary, que la ayudaba a dormir. Hermione alzó la bebida hasta sus labios y le dió un gran sorbo.

_Mierda._

El té seguía estando amargo.

xxoOoxx

La noche ya había oscurecido el domingo. La joven profesora de Encantamientos tenía la mente muy ocupada; sentada en su despacho, preparando y repreparando con esmero sus primeras clases, que empezarían el martes. Nunca antes había apreciado tan agudamente el esfuerzo que suponía dar clases en la escuela mágica: tenía alumnos con siete niveles diferentes de conocimientos; y como Encantamientos era una asignatura troncal, los estudiantes de cada curso tenían tres horas y media semanales. Tres y media por siete, veinticinco horas lectivas a la semana para Hermione. Pero eso no quedaba ahí, porque los alumnos se dividían en cuatro Casas, y todas no tenían clases al mismo tiempo: Hermione tenía que repetir las clases de cada curso dos veces, pues en cada clase sólo estarían dos Casas. O sea: veinticinco por dos, cincuenta horas lectivas a la semana. Más las horas extra que tendría que meter corrigiendo deberes y exámenes, y patrullando los corredores de noche...

Hermione suspiró de cansancio y pasó las palmas humedecidas de sus manos por su pelo. Cincuenta horas a la semana, sin contar las extra. Se apretó los ojos con sus dedos. Cincuenta dividido entre cinco, daban diez horas diarias. Las clases matinales empezaban a las 8:30 y terminaban a las 12:30. Tendría una hora para comer, como los alumnos. Y a las 13:30, vuelta al trabajo. Hasta las 19:30. El resto del tiempo, lo utilizaría para preparar las clases, atender a los alumnos y corregir los deberes. Dos veces a la semana, tendría que patrullar los corridores durante tres horas, y podía tocar en un fin de semana.

Era algo sobre el cual nunca había reflexionado cuando era más joven, a pesar de su brillante intelecto: lo penoso que era trabajar en Hogwarts. Diez horas lectivas diarias, más una media de dos horas de trabajo en su despacho, más seis horas de patrulla a la semana. Pero para ella no sería mucho. No... porque lo que Hermione quería era, justamente, terminar hecha polvo y no pensar. Tendría que seguir utilizando la peppermary... y quizás algún tipo de deporte. Pero como profesora, al menos, estaría atareada y forzada a utilizar su cerebro para algo productivo. Acabaría el día agotada. Dormiría como un bebé.

Fue en esos mismos instantes de reflexión cuando entró _Pig_ por la ventana, con una howler en el pico. La lechuza soltó la carta roja con prisa y volvió a salir de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirar a la joven, que clavó la vista en la howler con el estómago contraído. Al sobre rojo le salía humo de las esquinas. Era de Molly... La chica apretó los dientes y se levantó para cerrar las ventanas; no quería que nadie escuchase los insultos de la madre Weasley. Con el nerviosismo, ni siquiera pensó en utilizar su varita para cerrarlas, o para insonorizar la habitación. Había instintos y costumbres muggles arraigados dentro del subconsciente de la bruja. No tardó en volver al escritorio. Después de dudar un poco, decidió abrir la carta. Antes de que lo hiciese sola...

\- ¡¡HERMIONE GRANGER!!

La nombrada cerró los ojos pero no se tapó las orejas. El cerrar las ventanas le parecía inútil ahora, al oír la voz aguda de Molly Weasley, que hacía retumbar las paredes. Hermione sospechó que se enteraría hasta el calamar gigante de lo que la señora tenía que decirle.

\- ¡¡QUE SEPAS QUE ESTAMOS MUY DISGUSTADOS CON TU COMPORTAMIENTO!!

Merlín bendito. Hermione cruzó los brazos para abrazarse a sí misma.

\- ¡¡¿¿SABES QUE RON ESTÁ DESOLADO POR TU CULPA??!! ¡¡LLEVA TRES MES SIN SONREÍR, SIN COMER, SIN DORMIR!!

Su culpa. Su culpa. Todo era su puñetera culpa. Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, atravesando la howler con su mirada. Levantó la varita y musitó un hechizo que insonorizase la habitación, pero salió un chorro de color naranja desde la howler que interceptó y desintegró el hechizo de Hermione.

\- ¡¡SI TE CREES QUE ESCONDERTE EN HOGWARTS VA A SERVIRTE DE ALGO...!!

La visión de la Gryffindor se tornó roja. Sus manos se apretaron en puños.

\- ¡¡... NUNCA CREÍ QUE FUERAS CAPAZ DE TAL COSA!! ¡¡SI DE VERDAD NOS AMABAS Y NOS RESPETABAS...!!

Resoplido. Cambio de pierna.

\- ¡¡UNA COSA ES TENER DISCUSIONES DE VEZ EN CUANDO PERO...!!

Aspirar. Inspirar. Aspirar... Estaba nerviosa, estaba inquieta. Le temblaba el corazón. Hermione escapó hasta su habitación, pero allí se escuchaba tan bien como en el despacho.

\- ¡¡¡MIRA QUE ASESINAR UN BEBÉ!!! ¡¡¡TU PROPIO HIJO!!! ¡¡¡EL HIJO DE RON!!! ¡¡¡EL NIETO QUE ARTHUR Y YO ESPERÁBAMOS CON ILUSIÓN!!!

Hermione se puso lívida. Lo sabía. Sabía que saldría el tema. Se dejó caer encima de la cama, y se quedó allí sentada. Tenía todos los músculos en tensión. ¿Qué vendría después?

\- ¡¡... MIRA QUE ABORTAR SIN DECIRNOS NADA ANTES...!! ¡¡CREÍAMOS QUE VUESTRO MATRIMONIO SERÍA SÓLO CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO!! ¡¡CREÍAMOS QUE EL APELLIDO DE NUESTRA FAMILIA TE ERA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO PARA ADOPTARLO!! ¡¡ YO REMPLACÉ PREWETT POR WEASLEY CON ORGULLO!! ¡¡PERO YA VEMOS QUE NO TE QUIERES ASOCIAR CON POBRES!! ¡¡¡NO TENEMOS DINERO, PERO TENEMOS ORGULLO Y TENEMOS AMOR!!! ¡¡¡TENEMOS A NUESTRA FAMILIA!!! ¡¡¡Y ESTÁBAMOS DESEANDO INCLUÍRTE EN ELLA!!!

Hermione no pudo más. Buscó con desesperación entre los pliegues de su túnica, y sus dedos temblorosos encontraron la droga que buscaban. Estaba sudando, lo podía oler. Rebuscó de nuevo, hasta encontrar la pipa de Henry Granger. Se dedicó a rellenarla, pero las palabras de la Weasley perforaban sus tímpanos. Tarde, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llorosos.

\- ¡¡¡OJALÁ TE COMAN LOS REMORDIMIENTOS, TE QUEDES ESTÉRIL Y NO PUEDAS VOLVER A TENER LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER MADRE!!! ¡¡¡DESAGRADECIDA!!!

Los últimos gritos de Molly retumbaron en las paredes y las orejas de Hermione, que se secó las lágrimas bruscamente. Un resoplido, un tiro a la pipa, y un nervioso zapateo. La peppermary le quemó los pulmones, y exhaló el humo por la nariz, con violencia. Pero ya, sólo con saber que la estaba fumando, se sentía un poco mejor. Se levantó bruscamente y volvió a entrar en su despacho. Ahí estaba la howler, inofensiva, encima de su escritorio. Hermione apuntó a los restos de la howler con la varita y gruñó, “ _¡Incendio!”._ Las llamas azules se reflejaron en los ojos enrojecidos de la joven mujer. Le dio otra calada a la pipa, esta vez más despacio. Se concentró en la sensación de quemazón en sus pulmones, intentó imaginarse el humo dentro de ella. Y expiró el producto con lentitud, formando una diminuta “u” con sus labios. Sí. Hoy fumaría hasta atontar su cerebro; y si no podía... tenía otros recursos.

A unos cuantos metros de los aposentos de Hermione, en un pasillo lleno de sombras, una muy pensativa Aisha Darzi retomó su camino hacia la lechucería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Farewell, Love, and all thy laws forever_ es la primera línea de un soneto de **Sir Thomas Wyatt**  
>  _Y el mayor bien es pequeño_ proviene del soliloquio del príncipe Seguismundo en la obra de teatro _La vida es sueño_ de **Calderón de la Barca**
> 
> El nombre de Aisha está tomado de la canción _Aicha_ del cantante **Cheb Khaled**. A parecer también quiere decir "vida" en árabe. Si la información que encontré en internet es correcta, "Darzi" es un apellido árabe que querría decir "tejedor", o "hilandero". Lo elegí queriendo, por una parte porque suena como Darcy (el apellido del galán en _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ de **Jane Austen** ) pero también como referencia a las moiras de la mitología griega. (Sí, mis pedradas van lejos...)
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena de Luna y Hermione en The Rookery: _La Flaca (Plata o Promo)_ de **Elvirus**  
>  -Escena de McGonagall: _Braes of Lochiel_ y _Lament for Iain Ruaidh_ (populares)  
> -Escena de Hermione en su habitación de Hogwarts: _Fase IV: Como volando (El Duelo)_ de **IRA**


	2. No more be grieved at that which thou hast done

_Sí. Hoy fumaría hasta atontar su cerebro; y si no podía... tenía otros recursos.  
_ _A unos cuantos metros de los aposentos de Hermione, en un pasillo lleno de sombras, una muy pensativa Aisha Darzi retomó su camino hacia la lechucería._

**Agosto del 2003. Hogwarts.**

Como Hermione había temido, la peppermary no había sido suficiente para hacerla dormir. El próximo día sería lunes, el día en que llegarían los alumnos, el día de la Selección. Después del howler de Molly, no había sido capaz de terminar de preparar las clases que tendría que dar el martes. Tenía que dormir bien para poder terminarlas el lunes. Estuvo rodando encima de su colchón y fumando como una locomotora antes de admitir lo obvio: que, efectivamente, la peppermary no era suficiente. Había una alternativa... pero Hermione no estaba muy segura de querer optar por ella. Tomo aire con fuerza y suspiró.

Había estado pensando una y otra vez del momento en que su aborto había salido a luz. O más bien, de la reunión familiar que aquello había provocado.

Había sido un infierno. Habían estado todos menos George, Angelina, Charlie, Fleur y Bill, que vivían fuera de La Madriguera. Le habían exigido explicaciones. Hermione se sintió peor que delante de la medibruja, pero les presentó sus razones con toda la calma que consiguió invocar: que no se sentía preparada para tener un hijo, que quería disfrutar de su juventud, que se había quedado embarazada porque no se sentía realmente integrada en aquella familia y quería ser aceptada; que ellos también la habían presionado para tener un niño... Molly había estado lívida, y Ron parecía estar a punto de marearse. Percy y Arthur no dijeron media palabra en toda la reunión, pero la estuvieron mirando duramente. Hermione insistió en que había tardado en darse cuenta de que sería un hijo no deseado. Un hijo que no sería amado. No por ella, por lo menos. Harry la había entendido. Hermione lo había visto en sus ojos; había percibido su simpatía cuando anunció a los Weasley que había decidido abortar, que no quería condenar a un niño a ser desgraciado. Pero Harry no había dicho nada en su defensa. No, no la había defendido. La había mirado con vergüenza y había bajado la vista hacia Ginny, que estaba absorta en entretener a James Sirius. Ginny tampoco había alzado la vista en toda la discusión. Había tenido los ojos clavados en su hijo. No había dicho nada en contra de Hermione, pero como su marido, tampoco la había defendido. Hermione sabía que la querían mucho, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevieron a meterse entre su familia y su amiga.

Hermione suspiró por enésima vez. Aquel día, algo se había roto entre ella y los Potter. Aunque, al menos, ellos no le habían retirado la palabra... como los Weasley. Habían sido como una familia, una familia que había reemplazado a los Granger. Hermione había tenido que crear fisuras, aunque necesarias, entre ella y sus padres. Y ahora, también había creado fisuras con su otra familia...

Hermione se echó a llorar sobre la almohada.

xxoOoxx

Era la una de la madrugada cuando Hermione finalmente decidió bajar a las mazmorras. Aisha Darzi estaría dormida, pero podría explicarle por la mañana por qué faltaban frascos de Poción Calmante en su despensa. Bajó silenciosamente las mil y una escaleras movedizas de Hogwarts; a pesar de tener el permiso de andar por la noche, su mente cansada había caído en viejas costumbres escolares. Después de un largo rato, consiguió encontrar la puerta de la antigua despensa de Snape, rogando para que la Profesora Darzi no hubiese reforzado la seguridad del lugar con murallas mágicas. Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, porque había runas antiguas grabadas en la madera, emitiendo una pared mágica extremadamente potente y teñiendo la puerta de una tenue luz naranja. Hermione se fijó con más atención. ¿Runas antiguas...? No... Por las barbas de Merlín... ¡Eran jeroglíficos egipcios!

\- Señorita Granger...

Hermione pegó un salto del susto, sacó la varita y dió media vuelta con pavor, segurísima de encontrar al Profesor Snape con su desagradable sonrisa triunfal. Cuando el pasillo vacío le devolvió la mirada, Hermione tragó saliva. El pensadero, el insomnio, la peppermary, volver a Hogwarts... todo la estaba volviendo loca. Volvió a concentrarse en los jeroglíficos que guardaban la puerta de la despensa de Darzi. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Cuando pasaba la varita por encima de los jeroglíficos, estos se tornaban ligeramente a un color rojizo. ¿Era un murmullo lo que escuchaba? ¿Procedía acaso de los jeroglíficos?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?- oyó que decía un acento exótico.

A la nueva profesora de Encantamientos se le heló la sangre por segunda vez. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión sí que había alguien detrás de ella: la Profesora Darzi, que la miraba con curiosidad y cautela. La poca piel morena que se le veía parecía casi negra y su mirada era imperativa. Hermione tragó saliva. ¿Por qué se le hacía sensual?

Había sido pillada como una alumna traviesa. Sintió cómo se le calentaba la cara.

\- Pro-profesora Darzi...- tartamudeó.

\- Puedes llamarme Aisha, querida.- comentó la mujer con su voz pausada .- Somos compañeras de trabajo.

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente.

\- Sí. Sí, claro. Claro. Qué tonta.- Hermione hizo una mueca. Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal.- Quería... me preguntaba si tenías Pociones Calmantes.

La profesora de Pociones la miró con bella gravedad.

\- La Pociones Calmantes son duras... y provocan adicción.- previno con tacto; y añadió delicadamente:- ¿No consigues dormir?

Hermione la miró deshalentada, y negó con la cabeza. Desde que había abierto la boca, la melodía de las palabras de Aisha le acariciaba los oídos ; no quería que la otra se diese cuenta. Al final, se esforzó en responder:

\- Hace meses que no duermo bien, pero hoy me cuesta más que de lo normal...

La Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba examinando sus ojeras con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno...- oyó que susurraba la profesora de Pociones, y un cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda.- Excepcionalmente...

Murmuró una frase larguísima en una lengua de allende y la puerta se abrió automáticamente, después de brillar con un ligero halo azul. La Profesora Darzi entró en la despensa y extrajo tres frasquitos que contenían un líquido color charco embarrado; que a continuación depositó en las manos de Hermione. La joven profesora de Encantamientos miró a su compañera con agradecimiento.

\- Muchas gracias.- fue la estrangulada respuesta de Hermione. Por fin podría descansar...

La muda mirada de Aisha Darzi le produjo un último escalofrío, y se apresuró en volver a sus aposentos.

**Agosto del 2003. Hogwarts.**

Hermione estaba perpleja consigo misma: la apatía, la tristeza y el malestar general de los últimos días había dado paso a una extraña excitación. Se sentía... Curiosamente; se sentía motivada.

Y nada menos que por la Ceremonia de Selección.

El repentino interés había surgido el mismísimo uno de septiembre, horas antes de la primera cena con sus estudiantes. Con la Poción Calmante de Aisha, había dormido placenteramente y había acabado de preparar las clases bastante antes de lo que había previsto. Estaba calmada y ligeramente alegre, como hacía tiempo que no estaba. Era increíble el beneficio de una buena noche de reposo, sin pesadillas y con las horas necesarias para recuperarse.

Y así, se había puesto a pensar en la Ceremonia de Selección, en la nueva experiencia de vivirlo como profesora, en la túnica que se pondría... y se dio cuenta de que todas las túnicas que tenía databan de hacía seis años, por lo menos. Eran túnicas que habían reemplazado aquellas que usaba como uniforme escolar... y como solía vestirse como bruja o como muggle por igual, estaban durándole mucho. Pero...

Pero, ¿por qué no comprarse una nueva? ¿Una que hiciese honor al ambiente de la Ceremonia? ¿Una que pudiese usar en los días que se sentía coqueta...? ¿Una que no fuese excesivamente cara...? Se lo podía permitir. Al fin y al cabo, cobraría bastante bien en Hogwarts, bastante mejor que en El Caldero Chorreante, por ejemplo...

Agarró el pequeño tiesto de barro donde guardaba los polvos Flú y los echó con impaciencia al fuego.

\- ¡The Rookery, Ottery St. Catchpole!

Tardó un rato, pero finalmente, la cabeza de Luna Lovegood apareció en el fuego de Hermione.

\- Me alegra que me llames, Hermione.- le dijo con una voz soñadora.- ¿Te sientes mejor con las hierbas peppermary que te dí? Hay que tener cuidado, porque atrae a Gingerpweenies de Powys.- añadió con mucha seriedad.

Hermione miró a su amiga con afección y sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Powys? Eso está en Gales, Luna. No creo que venga ningún Gingerpweenie hasta el frío norte de Escocia.

\- Es posible.- admitió Luna, con la mirada perdida.- Pero no subestimes la adicción de un Gingerpweenie. Aunque son muy amables... una vez me invitaron a rular la peppermary con ellos...

Hermione tapó su incredulidad con la pregunta que estaba impaciente por hacer.

\- Luna, me gustaría ir esta tarde al Callejón Diagón a comprarme una nueva túnica para la Ceremonia de Selección. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

La sonrisa de la joven Lovegood fue de las más lúcidas que le hubiese visto jamás.

\- Te estás recuperando.- diagnosticó, con el tono de una medibruja.- No me vendría mal un paseo por el Callejón Diagón. Necesito comprar más Wombacoyecida para el jardín.

\- ¿Comprar qué?- preguntó Hermione, y se arrepintió al instante.

\- Wombacoyecida.- repitió Luna, afablemente.- Para mantener alejado al Wombacoye que se me ha vuelto a meter en el jardín. Creo que está haciendo un nido bajo uno de los Sauces Boxeadores... el año pasado me destrozó los geranios... ¿Quieres venir a comer? Y así nos vamos juntas al Callejón Diagón...- añadió, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Hermione soltó una carcajada feliz.

\- Claro, Luna. Agarro un par de cosas y ahora voy.

Cogió el bolso mágico que tenía en la silla, verificó que tenía la llave de su cuenta en Gringotts y se introdujo en el fuego.

**Agosto del 2003. El Callejón Diagón.**

\- ¿Y a tí qué tal te va, Luna? La última vez me dijiste que intentarías vender los cuadros...

Hermione y Luna estaban sentadas en la terraza de la Heladería de Florean Fortescue. La joven Ravenclaw tenía un helado de tarrina con cautro bolas de cuatro sabores diferentes, goteando por doquier; pero ella no parecía preocupada por la velocidad en que se derretían. Los miraba fijamente, como si fuesen algo sumamente interesante. Hermione tenía una tarrina de una sola bola de chocolate, y la intentaba hacer durar.

\- Me va bien.- respondió la rubia, con mucha tranquilidad.- Mis cuadros se venden bien, especialmente en el mundo muggle. Claro, a ellos no les vendo los que se mueven.- añadió, sonriendo con aire de despistada.- He hecho más cuadros pequeños y baratos... cuadros para gente de la calle... Hasta ahora he estado en cinco puestos diferentes.

Hermione se metió un trozo del helado en la boca, antes de responder.

\- Sí, supongo que te saldrá más rentable vender muchos cuadros baratos que pocos cuadros caros, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Mmm?- preguntó Luna, desviando la mirada hasta estar cara a cara con la Gryffindor.- Oh, sí. Pero yo creo que he conseguido vender bien gracias a las hadas Fordanbamble que se esconden tras el lienzo... por cierto, me gusta mucho la túnica que te has comprado.

Hermione no disimuló la sonrisa de su cara. Merlín... nunca pensaría que llegase a echar de menos la mente imprevisible y soñadora de Luna.

\- Sí, a mí también me gusta mucho.- admitió la joven profesora.- Ha merecido la pena pagar quince galeones.

La verdad era que Hermione se había enamorado al instante de la túnica de Madam Malkin's. Era una túnica impermeable y que se adaptaba a la temperatura que necesitaba su cuerpo. Ajustada pero cómoda, era de un color turquesa aterciopelado y tenía como accesorio un cinturón verde de piel de aligatorpedo, que estilizaba su cintura. Junto con la túnica, y del mismo material que ella, Madam Malkins la había convencido para comprar una capa verde esmeralda, de aspecto pesado pero mágicamente ligero. La joven profesora de Encantamientos había salido de la tienda con lo que probablemente acabaría siendo su uniforme de trabajo.

\- Y, además,- añadió Hermione,- Va a juego con mis botas azules. Ya sabes, las de piel de Hocicorto Sueco, que me compré en mi quinto año para las clases de Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- Botas de piel de dragón.- dijo Luna vagamente, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.- Protege de casi todo. Menos de mordedura de Wombacoye.- tomó un sorbo de sus ya derretidos helados y añadió:- ¿Qué tal llevas lo de Ron?

Y con esa sencilla frase, el ambiente se volvió mucho más serio y mucho menos agradable.

\- Mejor que el propio Ron y Molly, supongo... por lo que me cuentan Ginny y Harry- murmuró Hermione.- No me arrepiento... pero duele. Intento no pensar en ello, pero mi vida a cambiado completamente y...- una sonrisa débil.- La peppermary me ayuda.

Luna ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, y Hermione entendió la pregunta muda.

\- Sigo teniendo pesadillas... pero ahora, además de Bellatrix y Snape, aparecen Harry y los Weasley.- confesó, temerosa del rechazo de la rubia.

_Snape, desangrándose en el suelo de la Casa de los Gritos._

_No pienses en éso._

La Ravenclaw parpadeó un par de veces, manteniendo una cara perfectamente neutra. Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa, hasta que Luna comentó ausentemente:

\- ¿Crees que tendrán Wombacoyecida en la Tienda de Animales Mágicos?

Hermione no le supo responder, como la mayoría de las veces en que Luna le hacía una pregunta.

**Septiembre del 2003. Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.**

Se sentía bella. Y nerviosa. Frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, una vez más, pero la nueva túnica y las botas de piel de dragón tenían un efecto increíble. ¿Cómo podían influír tanto en ella? Pero lo hacían. Era otra persona. Era la Profesora Granger, bella, imponente, orgullosa, respetable.

La Gryffindor parpadeó y fijó la mirada en las ahora abiertas puertas del Gran Comedor. Con pasos decididos, como marcando el ritmo de una canción comercial muggle, entró a la sala. Dignidad. Confianza. Zancadas dadas con seguridad, con autoridad. Hermione estaba disfrutando de aquello, quizás demasiado.

Aunque la vista de la Gryffindor estaba fijada en la mesa de los profesores, podía ver en la periferia que los estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff (las mesas del centro) la miraban sorprendidos. Cada vez más cabezas estaban giradas hacia la profesora. La vanidad de la joven se vió halagada, a pesar de que no lo admitiría ni ante el espejo. Sabía que los jovenzuelos estaban mirándola boquiabiertos.

Y entonces lo vió.

Draco Malfoy, vestido de un verde elegante y sentado entre Cho Chang y Septima Vector.

El paso de Hermione vaciló. Molesta, intentó recuperar el andar de caballo andaluz que había tenido antes. En vano: para cuando llegó a la mesa de profesores, sus manos y sus sobacos estaban llenos de sudor, y su mirada se desviaba contínuamente hacia el suelo o hacia cualquier otra esquina que no fuese Malfoy. Se sentó con nerviosismo en el sitio que McGonagall le había asignado previamente y se entretuvo mirando la distribución del personal docente. Así que al final habían encontrado un profesor para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy... a veces aparecía junto a su tía Bellatrix en las pesadillas de Hermione. A pesar de la redención del rubio, esas imágenes siempre quedarían marcadas en la mente de la Gryffindor.

Hermione, nerviosa, se fijó en la gente que la rodeaba. La Profesora Babbling, que se sentaba a su derecha, parecía mirarla con piedad (o quizás sólo era simpatía), y la joven profesora desvió la mirada hacia Hagrid. Había un ostensible agujero entre el Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor y la Profesora Darzi, que la saludaba con atractiva elegancia. Hermione respondió con timidez, e intentó desviar su atención de la intensidad de aquellos oscuros ojos: se fijó en el asiento vacío. ¿Dónde estaría Aurora Sinistra? Ahora que lo pensaba, sólo la había visto una vez desde su llegada…

Hagrid, que había interpretado mal la mirada de la joven, la saludó afablemente con la mano. La Gryffindor le respondió con una sonrisa culpable. Desde que había venido a Hogwarts, casi no le había hecho caso al bueno de Hagrid. Aquella misma semana le haría una visita. Visita a Hagrid... Hagrid... ¿Hagrid? ¿No debería estar trayendo a los de primer año?

En ése mismo momento se abrieron las puertas laterales por las que entraban los recién llegados a Hogwarts. Un puñado de muchachos y muchachas entraron temblando de arriba a abajo, mojados, tiritando y nerviosos. Hermione miró a la figura que los conducía, y el corazón le dió un vuelco al reconocer la bondadosa sonrisa que la saludaba desde abajo.

Era Neville Longbottom. Y estaba mucho más apuesto de lo que jamás hubiera creído que pudiese estar: sus mechones castaños se rizaban ligeramente con la humedad, y una ligera barba de varios días masculinizaba la cara que ya no tenía ni un gramo de grasa infantil. Claro. ¡Era obvio! El bueno de Neville, el amante de las plantas, aprendiz guardabosques del bueno de Hagrid, el amante de los animales. Qué perfectamente natural. Un amigo más en Hogwarts, a juzgar por la sonrisa incondicional que le había lanzado. A Hermione le entraron ganas de llorar de alivio, pero no lo hizo.

La Gryffindor pasó toda la Selección con impaciencia, deseando que Sprout acabase con la lista de los críos. Neville se había sentado a la derecha de Babbling, y no habían vuelto a mantener contacto, a parte de una mirada de complicidad. Una vez terminada la Selección vino la charla de la Directora McGonagall, que también duró lo suyo, y después, la cena. Pero Hermione a penas comía nada, ansiosa por poder hablar con Neville. Hacía mucho que no le veía... ¿qué habría sido de su vida?

xxoOoxx

Terminada la cena, Hermione no tardó en acercarse a su viejo compañero.

\- ¡Neville!- exclamó, con un entusiasmo que extrañó a ambos. Pero la tímida sonrisa del joven se ensanchó, complacido.- ¿Qué tal te va?

\- Hola, Hermione.- respondió, mientras se levantaba de la silla.- Quiero decir... Profesora Granger.

La joven estuvo a punto de decirle que tales formalidades no eran necesarias, cuando se percató de que los ojos de Neville brillaban de humor. Le estaba tomando el pelo. Hermione sonrió, agradablemente sorprendida.

\- ¿Sí, Profesor Longbottom?

El mago suprimió una risita.

\- No soy profesor. Soy aprendiz de Hagrid y de Pomona. Les ayudo con sus quehaceres; trabajo de guardabosques y también en los invernaderos... necesitan una ayuda ahora que están más atareados con las obligaciones de Subdirectora y Jefe de Casa...

Se notaba que el joven hombre estaba orgulloso, aunque intentase mantenerse modesto. Hermione sentía una burbuja caliente dentro de su estomago; era como si un hechizo le impidiese relajar los músculos que mantenían su sonrisa.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegro, Neville.- le dijo, queriendo felicitarle por haber encontrado un trabajo que le iba como anillo al dedo.- ¿Tienes algún plan para este fin de semana?- le comentó desenvueltamente. Hermione ansiaba poder llevar una vida social, una vida que no había tenido en La Madriguera. Pero no quería parecer demasiado desesperada.

Afortunadamente, a Neville no se le hizo raro ni incómodo.

\- Hagrid y yo solemos ir a Hogsmeade, a Las Tres Escobas o al Hog's Head...

A Hermione se le hizo fácil imaginar a los dos bonachones tomando cerveza de mantequilla juntos, después de un arduo día trabajando en el bosque, en la huerta o en los invernaderos.

\- ¿Os importa si os acompaño?- preguntó Hermione con cierta timidez.

La sonrisa de Neville era resplandeciente.

\- No, claro que no, Hermione. ¡Estaremos encantados!

\- Claro que sí,- corroboró una voz grave detrás de la joven profesora. Se dió la vuelta y descubrió la sonriente barba de Hagrid, que se puso a darle palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro.

\- ¿Se acepta a más gente?- preguntó una voz femenina, y Cho Chang apareció de detrás de Hagrid. Neville y Hagrid parecían estar moderadamente extrañados, pero no tardaron en sonreír afablemente.

\- Por mí sí.- comentó Hermione, no sin alegría; se sentía dichosa, como hacía tiempo que no se sentía: entre amigos.

Cho Chang iluminó la cara con una sonrisa y la conversación se reanudó.

**Octubre del 2003. Hogwarts.**

Decididamente, ser profesora no era tan fácil. Algunos críos creían tener el derecho divino de hacer lo que se les ponía en la punta de la nariz, otros parecían regodearse en estar constantemente poniéndola a pruba e intentando desestabilizarla, otros intentaban hacerle la pelota, otros no estudiarían ni bajo _Imperio_... Hermione acababa los días agotada. Pronto se cumplirían cuatro meses desde que empezó su empleo de profesora, y ya sentía el cansancio de todo un curso. El trabajo de profesor estaba infravalorado...

Salió bruscamente de sus cavilaciones cuando oyó entrar una persona a la sala de profesores. Estaba corrigiendo los deberes de sus estudiantes... o eso había estado haciendo antes de perderse en sus pensamientos. Con un pequeño escalofrío de anticipación, observó que la persona en cuestión era Aisha Darzi. Una mujer muy sensual, desde luego... Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda. No le importaba admitir para sus adentros que la mujer exótica se le hacía atractiva, aunque no entendía por qué.

_Ya sabes por qué._

No. no lo sabía.

_Sí lo sabes._

Hermione gruñó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de volver a abrirlas. Aisha, como consciente de los pensamientos de su compañera de trabajo, pareció sonreír con la mirada. La joven Granger suspiró y decidió ignorarla. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas que estaban al rededor de la mesa, se había colocado lo más cerca posible de una ventana. Peppermary. Eso era lo que necesitaba. De todas formas, tendrían claustro en media hora. La Gryffindor sacó las hojas de peppermary y la pipa de su túnica y empezó a rellenarla con detenimiento, apoyada contra el respaldo de la mullida silla. Sin ni siquiera mirar a la ventana, cogió la varita y musitó, “ _Alohomora_ ”. Sacó una de sus cerillas, la encendió con pereza y la acercó con elegancia a las hojas cobrizas. Cuatro inspiraciones más tarde, la peppermary estaba debidamente encendida y la sala había empezado a oler ligeramente a limón, a pesar de la ventana abierta.

Hermione le dió una calada larga a su pipa; una calada elegante y lángida. Ella también sabía insinuarse cuando quería... echó la cabeza para atrás y expulsó el humo púrpura hacia el techo, pensativa. Familia. Amor. Cuántas veces había silenciado su contrariedad en nombre de esos conceptos. Cuánta libertad había sacrificado por amor. O lo que los Weasley entendían por amor.

Hermione sonrió con amargura mientras se llevaba la boquilla a sus labios. La chupó con tranquilidad, sensualmente, concentrándose en cada pequeño paso del ritual. Sintió cómo se le quemaban los pulmones con el humo púrpura, retuvo la fragancia a limón unos instantes, abrió ligeramente los labios que, formando una “u” muda, expulsaron con elegancia la adictiva droga. La peppermary era un bálsamo para aliviar las heridas que irritaban su alma. Era lo que le impedía estallar en lágrimas histéricas o ponerse a romper el mobiliario con saña. Ataba el malestar y lo encerraba en las mazmorras de su subconsciente, encarcelado; presente pero subyugado... latiendo despacio pero seguro, como el corazón de un Colacuerno Húngaro invernando.

\- ¿Sueles fumar con frecuencia? - le preguntó Aisha de repente, señalando la pipa del augusto Henry Granger.

La peppermary le había disminuído la capacidad de reacción, y Hermione bajó la mirada del techo con más lentitud de lo habitual. La tranquilidad otorgada por la droga dejó paso a un ligero sentimiento de inquietud, al ver a la profesora de Pociones apoyada contra un muro. La bruja de pelo castaño entornó los ojos para fijarse mejor en la encubierta cara de su compañera. Tenía un no se qué que Hermione no alcanzaba a definir.

Y entonces Hermione cayó del guindo. Los ojos de Aisha parecían estar sonriendo. Ligeramente, moderadamente. Hermione parpadeó con lentitud. Pasó un largo rato inspeccionando a la mujer que seguía apoyada en el marco, pausadamente. Hasta que Aisha rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Tan placentero es mirar mi persona?- dijo, con una sonrisa en la voz.

La Gryffindor la miró como si le hubiese salido un tercer brazo por la frente. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente. La verdad era que era una mujer muy sensual. Confundida, en vez de dar una respuesta mordaz, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: darle una calada a su pipa, los ojos aún fijos en la profesora exótica.

Aquella apatía de la Gryffindor pareció divertir a la otra mujer. Su mirada seguía siendo igual de juguetona; sus ojos prometían secretos. Se separó del marco y avanzó con calma hacia Hermione, con la fluidez de una pantera. Perturbada, la joven separó los ojos de la otra mujer y miró hacia el techo mientras expulsaba el humo púrpura, repentinamente nerviosa.

\- He estado observándote, Hermione.

¿Observándola? ¿Por qué narices? Hermione estaba tan aturdida que olvidó seguir chupando de la boquilla, y el humo se escapó de entre sus labios sin pasar por los pulmones.

\- Pareces metida en un torbellino de dudas y culpa, la mente lejos de tu cuerpo.- esta vez Darzi la miraba con simpatía.- No sé de qué estás intentando huír... pero no se puede fumar dentro del castillo, Hermione. Eso incluye... la sala de profesores.

Por fin, la Gryffindor reaccionó. Frunció el entrecejo ligeramente y aspiró por la boquilla mientras miraba, desafiante, al cuerpo que obstruía su visión. Aisha Darzi no dijo nada, pero le devolvió la mirada. Estuvieron así unos instantes, hasta que Hermione rompió el contacto visual para expulsar el humo hacia la ventana de al lado.

\- He abierto la ventana.- comentó Hermione con fingida tranquilidad, con trabajado descaro. Desafiante. Pero su corazón latía con rapidez.

Los ojos de Aisha Darzi se estrecharon. ¿Era malicia lo que brillaba en aquella negrura? ¿Diversión ante la desfachatez de la joven? Su mirada se relajó y se volvió enigmática. La profesora de Pociones se acercó hasta casi rozar la otra bruja, y Hermione tragó saliva. Definitivamente, algo había cambiado en el ambiente. Aisha estaba agachando su cabeza hacia ella, en lo que podría considerarse como un gesto amenazador.

Pero Hermione no se sentía amenazada... ¿o sí? No entendía bien lo que estaba pasando. Su mano derecha, la que agarraba la pipa de su amado abuelo, tembló ligeramente. ¿Debería sacar la varita? Antes de poder decidir nada, la cara de Aisha Darzi estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Sentía el cálido aliento de Darzi, que atravesaba el velo y le rozaba la mejilla. Una mejilla que había adquirido un tono rosa debido a la agitación. Una parte de su mente le gritaba que sacase la varita. Otra parte sentía curiosidad... y, si tenía que ser honesta, ganas de jugar con el fuego. Hermione sonrió ligeramente, como diciendo, “¿Y ahora qué?”. La otra mujer pareció titubear, pero la Gryffindor sintió cómo se curvaban sus ojos, delatando una sonrisa en los labios. Su voz ronroneó calmadamente desde las profundidades de su cuerpo.

\- Con o sin ventana abierta...- una pausa teatral.- Fumar está prohibido, querida.

Por unos descabellados instantes, Hermione pensó que Aisha le daría un beso. Sin embargo, no fue así; la otra bruja se erguió lentamente, con elegancia. En su mano alargada y sensual, estaba la augusta pipa de Henry Granger.

\- Si quieres recuperarla, ven a mi despacho este sábado, medianoche.- comentó, la mirada rebosando triunfo.

La confusión y la peppermary le hicieron olvidar a Hermione que debería haberse enfadado. La joven se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba Darzi, su pose dominante, como si nada ni nadie se atreviese a meterse en su camino. Haciendo revolotear sus ropas de una manera parecida a Snape.

_Una manera parecida a Snape..._

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y su corazón aceleró. 

_Con que no lo sabías, ¿eh?_

Hermione bufó, irritada consigo misma. ¿Y qué, si ambos tenían el mismo aura?

_Deja de mentirte, Hermione._

La mujer suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Los mantuvo cerrados hasta que empezó el claustro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No more be grieved at that which thou hast done_ es la primera línea de un soneto de **William Shakespeare**
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena de Luna y Hermione en el Callejón Diagón: _Naked (with my headphones on)_ de **Rat CIty, Kiezsa**


	3. Whoso list to hunt, I know where is an hind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: escena de prostitución y de sexo explícito. Ligero Dom/sub.
> 
>   
> Este capítulo cambia bastante del original en fanfiction.net, y probablemente los de aquí en adelante también los modificaré, porque he decidido cambiar ligeramente el rumbo de la historia. Estaba bloqueadx con la anterior, y espero que con este cambio las cosas mejoren.
> 
> Estoy interesadx en conocer vuestra opinión; sobre todo respecto a los capítulos originales. (Si os animáis, porque sería trabajo, soy consciente). Creo estar mejorando los capítulos y la historia, pero quizás vosotrxs no lo veáis así. (Y además, siempre se puede mejorar más). Os lo agradecería mucho :)

_Hermione bufó, irritada consigo misma. ¿Y qué, si ambos tenían el mismo aura?_

_Deja de mentirte, Hermione._

_La mujer suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Los mantuvo cerrados hasta que empezó el claustro._

**Octubre del 2003. Londres.  
**

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Aquella era una mala idea. Una muy mala idea. Y mañana tenía que dar clase a primera hora.

¿En qué coño había estado pensando?

Miró al letrero de neón y su pié derecho se arrastró hacia atrás sin su permiso, como queriendo escapar.

_Moulin Rouge._

No. No caería tan bajo, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

El corazón le latía como si estuviese escápandose de mortífagos, y pasó la lengua por sus labios secos. Los recuerdos de Snape habían sido bastante precisos. No era tan difícil encontrar el club, si se sabía dónde buscar.

Hermione tragó saliva y miró hacia atrás. Estaba sola.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y casi corrió hacia la puerta. Deprisa.

_Antes de que te arrepientas._

xxoOoxx

**-** Hola, cariño. ¿Buscas algo en especial?

El sentimiento de _déjà-vu_ de Hermione era tan agudo que le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

\- ¿Trabaja aquí una tal Lola?

Lola. La metamorfomaga.

La sonrisa de la anciana mujer se volvió ligeramente desagradable.

\- Desde luego. Es la estrella de nuestro club.

Hermione se movió con nerviosismo. ¿Más de diez años trabajando en un prostíbulo? ¿Era acaso posible?

\- Ser metamorfomaga ayuda.

Hermione sintió un sudor frío cayéndosele por la nuca. ¿Cómo había sabido lo que…?

\- Soy legilimante.- comentó la anciana, con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes de oro.- También ayuda.

La Gryffindor frunció el entrecejo, molesta.

\- Veintidós galeones. Once aquí y once arriba. Más veinte sickles por la poción preventiva.

Hermione alzó una ceja, y la anciana bufó.

\- También previene _enfermedades,_ cielo.

Con un suspiro, Hermione dejó la cantidad adecuada encima de la barra.

\- Cuarto piso, habitación nº 13.

Según se acercaba al ascensor, Hermione notó la mirada de la anciana bruja quemándole la espalda.

xxoOoxx

Hermione estaba _nerviosísima._

No debería esta ahí. Estaba mal. Lo que iba a hacer estaba _mal._

 _Pervertida,_ se escupió a si misma con saña. _Enferma._

Miró a los números de metal de la puerta por enésima vez, preguntándose por enésima vez en qué coño estaría pensando para venir a un _prostíbulo,_ por las barbas de _Morgana._

Justo cuando había perdido los nervios y decidido marcharse de ahí, la puerta se abrió. Y apareció ella.

Lola.

Hermione sintió como si se le hubiese subido el corazón a la garganta.

\- ¿A qué esperas, cariño?

Su voz era tan profunda y rasposa como recordaba. La Gryffindor tragó saliva. Pero no eran sus recuerdos, en realidad, ¿verdad?

Estaba jodidísima.

_Ojalá no se sepa nunca._

xxoOoxx

Los ojos de Lola reflejaban algo que Hermione no supo identificar, pero que era suficientemente intenso como para hacerle bajar la mirada. Después de un largo silencio, la bruja morena acabó por hablar.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido éste recuerdo?

Hermione tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas. No había estado segura, pero había acertado al suponer que en el prostíbulo tendrían un pensadero a disposición. Le había facilitado a Lola el recuerdo de Snape viniendo a aquel mismo sitio, a por lo mismo que ella.

Casi.

Hermione carraspeó.

\- Éso no es de tu incumbencia,- le respondió con un hilo de voz. La cara de Lola seguía estando ligeramente alterada, y parecía estar obstinada en conseguir una respuesta, pero pronto su rostro pareció cerrarse tras una cortina de hierro, tornándose impasible.

_Oclumancia._

\- ¿En quién quieres que me transforme?- preguntó neutramente.

Hermione notó cómo las palmas de las manos se le humedecían, y los secó contra su túnica.

\- En el hombre,- susurró por fin. Su cara estaba tan caliente que le faltaba poco para poner su pelo en combustión.- Quiero… quiero repetir esa escena. Con… - cerró los ojos. Al parecer su audacia tenía límites.

\- ¿Vestida de colegiala?- preguntó Lola. La respiración de Hermione se entrecortó. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, así que asintió con la cabeza. Lola chascó los dedos y el armario se abrió de par en par. Un uniforme salió volando de él, y aterrizó suavemente entre los dedos de Hermione, que tuvo que aguantar un grito de sorpresa.

El uniforme era una versión sexy del mismísimo uniforme que había estado llevando ella durante seis años. Hermione cerró los párpados y tomó una profunda respiración para calmarse. Su corazón batía como loco. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, paró de respirar. Instantáneamente, sintió cómo se le subían las lágrimas, y las retuvo a tiempo.

Snape. El profesor Snape. Delante de ella, los brazos cruzados, la cara estricta y los ojos – Merlín, _sus ojos._ Dos ascuas relucientes, como las de un depredador.

\- Señorita Granger.

_¿Cómo…?_

A Hermione se le escapó un gemido. ¿Cómo conocía su nombre?

\- ¿A qué esperas… para vestirte?

La Gryffindor tragó saliva. Sin poder separar los ojos de Snape (¡¿Snape?!), se desvistió lentamente, con mucho cuidado, como para no alterar a un perro rabioso. Y con la misma lentitud, se vistió con el uniforme que se ajustó a sus curvas como un marido celoso.

Sus ojos. Sus ojos la tenían clavada en su sitio. A penas se atrevía a respirar.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el falso Profesor Snape atrajo un libro hasta sus manos.

\- Siéntate.- ordenó en un susurro. Hermione miró al rededor con nerviosismo.- ¿A qué esperas, Señorita Granger? Pensaba que eras... la alumna más brillante de tu generación. Demuéstramelo.

Hermione se dió cuenta de que estaba temblando. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo sabía que…? Se acercó hacia el pequeño escritorio y se sentó en la silla de madera, todos los nervios a flor de piel. Notó, más que escuchó, cómo se acercaba el Profesor Snape hacia ella. Casi podía sentir su calor contra la espalda – casi. Con un golpe sordo, Snape dejó caer el pesado libro encima del escritorio.

\- Vete a la página… trescientos noventa y cinco.

A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío. Mientras abría el libro (“Elaboración de pociones avanzadas”, de sexto año) sintió cómo el falso Snape le posaba las manos encima de cada hombro, lentamente, de una manera muy calculada. Involuntariamente, tiritó. Sus manos la quemaban como si fueran incandescentes. Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró atropelladamente. De pronto, sintió el calor de los labios del Profesor Snape rozándole la oreja derecha. Su cálido aliento le produjo una descarga eléctrica desde la oreja hasta la base de su espalda. Tenía la piel de gallina.

\- Empieza a leer.- le murmuró Snape.- … en voz alta.

La Gryffindor asintió, muda. Se sentía tan tímida que casi no se reconocía. Aquel hombre (pero no, no lo era de verdad; ironías) aquel, aquel _Profesor Snape,_ había conseguido su total obediencia y sumisión con cuatro palabras y tres miradas. Era… debería decir _preocupante,_ pero no era la palabra que le vino primero a la mente. No, no era ésa la palabra. La palabra era _erótico._

Lo más erótico que había vivido nunca.

Movió las caderas un poco para cambiar ligeramente de posición, y notó, mortificada, cómo el cambio hizo que su entrepierna derramara. _Por Morgana. ¿Tan_ húmeda estaba ya?

Sintió cómo el falso Snape la apretaba con los dedos en modo de advertencia, y Hermione empezó a leer. Aunque, si al profesor de Slytherin se le ocurría preguntarle de qué trataba el libro, Hermione no tendría ni idea: las palabras volaban sin sentido desde su boca.

De golpe, notó una lengua húmeda y caliente acariciando la parte trasera de su oreja derecha. Hermione gimió y agarrotó los hombros, sorprendida por la intensidad del placer que estaba sintiendo. Se había quedado muda.

\- Señorita Granger.- el susurro le provocó otra descarga eléctrica.- ¿Acaso te he… dado permiso… para parar?

Hermione paró de respirar, y cuando siguió sin leer, sintió en su cuello un mordisco, no muy doloroso, pero lo suficiente como para retomar la lectura.

\- Buena chica,- escuchó que decía contra su piel, y Hermione volvió a tiritar de placer. _Por el amor de Morgana._ Dos palabras. _Dos._ Pero habían dado en medio del blanco; su deseo era ya tan desesperado que la entrepierna le pulsaba como un segundo corazón.

 _Buena chica._ Sí, éso era lo que quería oír de aquellos labios. Lo que siempre había querido oír de aquellos labios, aunque no siempre con la misma connotación que tenían ahora.

Hermione tragó saliva y cerró los párpados. Sintió cómo una de las manos de Snape rodeaba su cuello (aquellas manos tan grandes, aquellos dedos de pianista); y cuando no se puso a leer tan rápido como él esperaba, la mano apretó ligeramente. De nuevo, el acto no le dolió, pero era amenaza suficiente para convertir sus genitales en un grifo abierto. Sin tardar más, Hermione abrió los ojos y siguió leyendo. Sintió cómo Snape soltaba una risilla cerca de su oreja, ésta vez izquierda, y aquel sonido profundo y vibrante parecía sacado de las entrañas de la tierra. A Hermione se le escapó un ligero jadeo. Tenía toda la piel encendida, rodeada de una electricidad estática que chispeaba y bailaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Sintió cómo la boca del profesor se separaba de ella y protestó con un gemido, al cual el hombre respondió con otra risilla.

\- Hermione Granger…- la voz de Snape era burlona.- alumna estudiosa y heroína de guerra; modelo de valentía para los futuros Gryffindor… y una niña muy obediente.

Hermione soltó otro jadeo. No podía seguir leyendo; se le desenfocaba la vista. Los labios de Snape volvieron a acercarse a su oreja.

\- ¿Qué dirían tus amigos si te viesen tan… _sumisa_? ¿Por un Slytherin?

Las caderas de Hermione se movieron sin su permiso, buscando alivio en un poco de fricción. No podía más. Estaba prácticamente en combustión. Snape soltó otra risilla oscura y vibrante que le puso la piel de gallina.

\- Pero te gusta, ¿verdad? - Snape aprovechó para plantarle un beso húmedo en el cuello, y Hermione gimió con fuerza.- _Quieres_ que te someta. _Buscas_ que te domine…furcia.

Debería ofenderse. Debería ofenderse, no volverse casi loca de lo _cachonda_ que le ponían aquellas palabras. El deseo y la frustración eran tan grandes que los ojos de Hermione se volvieron llorosos. La mano que había estado rodeando su cuello se desplazó hasta el escote y lentamente, _demasiado_ lentamente, se metió por debajo de las ropas y del sujetador, y agarró uno de los pechos de Hermione. El contacto de aquella masculina palma contra su pezón la hizo gemir; estaba tan caliente ya que el mínimo contacto disparaba su líbido. La otra mano se sumió a la primera, y ambos empezaron a masajearle los pechos por debajo de su uniforme.

\- Si supieras cómo... he deseado… tenerte así, chiquilla…- escuchó que decía la voz profunda del Slytherin.- Obediente… callada… _a mi merced…_

Casi inconscientemente, Hermione arqueó la espalda para apretar sus pechos contra aquellas manos tan viriles, tan _deliciosas._ Snape soltó un resoplido de diversión, y de repente, sus manos fueron reemplazadas por sus dedos, y _oh dios mío,_ la vista de Hermione se volvió borrosa y su mente se nubló. Ya sólo era capaz de gemir y jadear, mientras los dedos del hombre seguían pinchando y masajeando sus pezones con insistencia. Hermione soltó un gritito agudo, y Snape le respondió lamiéndole una de las mejillas.

Era tan _decadente._ Tan escandalosamente _libidinoso._ Hermione arqueó su espalda aún más, y el gemido que escapó de su boca era larga y profunda. De repente, las manos del falso Snape se pararon. Pillada por sorpresa, Hermione ladeó la cabeza para mirar la cara del hombre. Lo que vió le hizo tragar la saliva y restregar los muslos entre ellos. Snape parecía a punto de agarrarla por el pelo y estampar su torso contra el escritorio.

\- Levántate,- le gruñó roncamente. Hermione se apresuró en obedecer. Sin ningún tipo de advertencia, el Slytherin rompió los dos primeros botones del escote y le sacó los pechos del sujetador, dejándolas al aire y apretadas entre sí, traviesas y lascivas, los pezones tiesos por la atención que habían recibido y por la frescura del aire.

\- Al suelo,- ordenó con brusquedad.- De rodillas.

A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío de anticipación. Sí. Sí; había querido hacer esto desde la primera vez que había visto aquel recuerdo, desde…

Las manos de Snape empezaron a desatar su cinturón con movimientos secos y precisos; los sonidos metálicos aceleraron la respiración de Hermione, que miraba cautivada cómo aquellas manos de pianista sacaban y sujetaban de la base un miembro viril de generosas proporciones. Los latidos de Hermione eran casi dolorosos. El pene de Snape estaba tan tieso que le podía ver una de las venas en relieve. Dominante, el hombre colocó el glande encima de sus labios, y Hermione casi lloriqueó del dolor que le causaba su deseo no atendido. Estaba impaciente por abrir la boca y lamerle la polla, pero no se atrevía a tomar la iniciativa. No; quería que fuese _él_ quien le ordenase hacerlo.

\- Bien…- escuchó que decía el falso profesor.- Ahora… vas a abrir esa boquita impertinente, y quiero que me lamas con atención lo que te pongo entre los labios…

 _Merlín._ Era casi palabra por palabra lo que Snape había dicho en el recuerdo, y la vista de Hermione se volvió borrosa. Obedientemente, abrió la boca y apretó su lengua contra el frenillo del glande, arrancándole un gruñido al Slytherin. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y lamió aquella sensitiva parte ligera pero insistentemente. Las manos del hombre dispararon hacia su cara, apartándole el pelo, casi cariñosamente, y juntándolo en una coleta improvisada que mantenía agarrada con la mano derecha. La mano izquierda rodeó su cuello, sin apretar demasiado. Hermione estaba tan húmeda que notaba las gotas que se deslizaban por sus muslos. Alzó la mano derecha para sujetar la base del pene y poco a poco, la metió con cuidado en la boca. Mientras masajeaba el glande con la lengua, Hermione deslizó su mano a lo largo de la polla, con firmeza pero sin brusquedad, y cada poco succionaba ligeramente.

Oh, Merlín. Cuánto había deseado hacer aquello. Cuánto había ansiado aquel sabor salado en su lengua…

\- Para,- gruñó Snape roncamente. Con sólo la voz consiguió arrancarle un gemido a Hermione.- Levántate.- Hermione se apresuró en obedecerle. El Slytherin la agarró por las caderas con cierta brusquedad, y medio empujándola, la condujo hasta la cama. El corazón de Hermione se puso a latir con fuerza.

\- Túmbate,- le ordenó el falso profesor. Hermione hizo lo que le ordenaba, y se tumbó boca arriba. Snape se puso encima, y Hermione se arqueó, borracha de placer; siempre le había gustado sentir el peso de su pareja encima. Cuando su glande le rozó los labios inferiores, el gozo que sintió era tan intenso, el calor tan abrumador, que Hermione juraría poder fundir plomo con su coño. Pero cuando Snape empezó a meterse dentro, los viejos miedos – los viejos fantasmas y aprehensiones que arrastraba – tomaron el control.

\- Espera,- susurró desesperadamente.- espera; no… no lo metas dentro.

Los ojos negros que la miraban se encendieron con una chispa de, ¿empatía? Y en vez de empujar hacia dentro, el pene se deslizó hacia arriba, frotando deliciosamente contra su clítoris. La excesiva lubricación que había producido ayudaba el movimiento, y el pene siguió frotando con insistencia contra aquella deliciosa zona erógena.

\- Ahh… haann…

¿Era ella la que gemía con tanta lujuria? Sí, era ella. El placer era tan intenso que sus piernas temblaban. El falso Snape metió un brazo por debajo de la espalda hasta dejar su mano entre los homóplatos de la joven bruja, sujetándola como si fuera un bebé.

\- Shh… tranquila, gatita… te tengo...

La lengua del hombre volvió a lamerle, ésta vez desde la base del cuello hasta la mejilla. Hermione soltaba un gemido detrás de otro, cada cual más agudo. La polla de Snape seguía embistiendo contra su clítoris, insistente, exigente, pidiendo y obteniendo su sumisión con cada brusco movimiento de caderas. Hermione ya no era capaz de formular un pensamiento coherente; estaba rodeada de sensaciones placenteras y no hubiera podido colocar tres palabras juntas aunque hubiese querido.

\- Vamos… - escuchó que decía Snape, de entre la neblina de su placer.- Vamos, chiquilla, córrete… córrete contra la polla de tu profesor… no me hagas enfadar…

El placer la arrolló como una ola gigante, chocando y arrasando con todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, como una descarga eléctrica potente que la sumergió en un chute de endorfinas brutal y absoluta. Hermione gritó hasta quedarse ronca, su visión llena de lucecitas blancas. Al poco sintió el gruñido de Snape, que con tres movimientos más, se puso rígido y eyaculó ferozmente encima de su vientre. Estaba jadeando del esfuerzo, la frente llena de sudor.

Hermione esperaba, deseaba, que Snape se tumbase encima de ella, y que se quedasen así hasta recuperar ambos el aliento que habían perdido. Pero nada más terminar, sintió cómo desaparecía el peso del otro cuerpo, y cuando abrió los ojos, el hombre ya no era un hombre.

Era una mujer morena, dándole la espalda y murmurando hechizos de higiene.

Hermione sintió un vacío atroz dentro de ella, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

**Octubre del 2003. Hogwarts.**

El próximo día, y el próximo, fueron muy duros para Hermione. Cuando decidió ir al _Moulin Rouge,_ su intención había sido intentar saciar su obsesión hacia el difunto Severus Snape, esperando poder superarlo.

Pero no había sido así.

Hermione suspiró y miró por la ventana de su despacho. Aún tenía trabajos que corregir, pero su cabeza no paraba de volver a aquella habitación de Londres.

Era muy triste y muy irónico que el mejor sexo que había tenido nunca había sido en un burdel, con una prostituta capaz de transformarse en hombre, una mujer que conocía al detalle cada deseo sórdido, cada fantasía sexual, y que no le importaba jugar el papel al cien por cien a cambio de once galeones.

Hermione suspiró y miró por la ventana de su despacho. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Había disfrutado siendo _sometida._ Abochornada, se llevó la palma a la mejilla y sintió el intenso calor que lo había inundado. Sí… se había puesto cachonda fingiendo estar completamente indefensa y a la merced de un hombre dominante y autoritario. La Gryffindor gruñó de frustración. ¿Qué diablos andaba mal en su cabeza?

Ya sabía lo que era sentirse obligada a tener relaciones sexuales sin querer tenerlos. Y sabía que aquello era todo menos placentero. _Nunca más_ , decidió son saña. No. Algo tenía que andar mal en su cabeza para que le gustase tanto aquello. Nunca más.

_¿Estás segura?_

Pues claro que lo estaba.

_Nunca volverás a correrte de esa manera. Fue impresionante._

Da igual. ¡Da igual! ¡Está mal!

Hermione oyó un chasquido, y consternada, se dió cuenta de que había agarrado la pluma con tanta fuerza que la había partido en dos. Irritada, echó los trozos a la basura y cogió una nueva pluma.

Mierda.

Se había manchado los dedos de tinta roja.

Hermione masculló un hechizo para limpiarlos y resopló con rabia. ¿Y qué, si era la experiencia más maravillosa que hubiese tenido nunca? Era _inmoral._ Por _muchas_ razones.

Con un gruñido de frustración, la Gryffindor soltó la nueva pluma con brusquedad y se restregó los párpados con los dedos, para después apoyar los codos en la mesa y la cara contra sus palmas. Estaba jodida. Estaba _jodidísima._ Con un suspiro, abrió los ojos y sacó su sobre de peppermary. Estaba harta de no parar de ver Snape en cada esquina de Hogwarts. Harta de esperar ver su sombra deslizarse por los pasillos. Harta de creer oír el revoloteo de sus ropas acariciando el suelo. Estaba actuando como Harry. _Peor._ Sí, _peor_ , porque lo que había hecho hacía dos días era aún _peor._

Estaba actuando como el propio Snape. Tenía que olvidarle, antes de que se le fuera la pinza de verdad.

Olvidarle. Tenía que olvidarle. De una _puta_ vez por todas.

xxoOoxx

La tarde del sábado llegó con una rapidez asombrosa, y tal y como se lo había prometido a Darzi, Hermione se encontraba en frente de la puerta de su despacho. Las tripas de Hermione se contrajeron de nerviosismo; aquella maciza puerta de madera oscura representaba tantas cosas... alzó la mano y lo golpeó dos veces. La puerta se abrió automáticamente; y nada más entrar, Hermione descubrió a su compañera de trabajo dándole la espalda y con la mirada clavada en la fogata. Su _chador_ de color azul índigo tomaba un tinte púrpura a la luz del fuego. Lentamente, Aisha Darzi dejó atrás el objeto de su atención para girarse hasta mirar de frente a la Gryffindor. Los ojos negros de la bruja morena la hipnotizaron desde la primera mirada; su habitual velo le cubría el rostro.

\- Buenas noches.- dijo Aisha con su rica voz de contralto.- ¿Vienes a por la pipa?

Hermione había decidido, antes de presentarse en aquel despacho, acusar a Aisha de haber actuado infantilmente. Al fin y al cabo, la forma en que le había quitado la pipa de su abuelo sí que había sido un poco juvenil. Pero Darzi tenía la pose de una Cleopatra, y Hermione se dió cuenta, no sin un toque de alarma, que había perdido la voz. Aisha se le acercó pausadamente, y el pulso de la Gryffindor aceleró.

\- La pipa no es lo único que echas en falta... ¿verdad?

Hermione sintió frío en el estómago, y respondió mordazmente:

\- Lo que eche en falta o deje de echar en falta es asunto mío, no tuyo.

Aisha respondió con un suave resoplido y una mirada enigmática.

\- ¿Tú crees?- comentó, y sacó la pipa de entre los pliegues de su _chador._

Hermione esperó a que la profesora de Pociones añadiese algo más, pero Aisha se limitó a tenderle la pipa en silencio. Después de unos instantes de desconfianza, Hermione agarró la pipa y se la guardó rápidamente en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su nueva túnica. Aisha seguía en frente de ella, callada, con su misteriosa mirada. La Gryffindor tuvo el incómodo presentimiento de que la otra estaba sonriendo bajo su velo.

\- Si alguna vez necesitaras... _compañía_...- comentó Darzi con su voz de terciopelo.- ...no dudes en acudir a mí. Tengo más recursos de los que aparento...

Aquella frase le puso a Hermione los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Y utilizas todos esos recursos gratis?- comentó la Gryffindor, desafiante.

Esta vez, Hermione estaba segura de que Darzi estaba sonriendo bajo su velo. Pero, claro, bien podía ser el juego de luces y sombras provocado por la lumbre.

\- Bueno...- ronroneó la profesora de Pociones.- Gratis no, pero a buen precio.

Hermione sintió otro escalofrío, y no conseguía decidir si era por miedo o por... al fin y al cabo, se parecía a... En fin, probablemente ambos, pensó preocupada. Saludó a su compañera de trabajo cortésmente y salió del despacho.

Aquella noche utilizó todo un flasco de Poción Calmante. No quería soñar.

**Octubre del 2003. Hogsmeade.**

\- ¿Eso es lo que te dijo?

Cho Chang parecía alarmadísima al escuchar el intercambio que tuvo Hermione con Aisha. Hagrid la miraba con cierta picardía, y Neville parecía un poco avergonzado.

Estaban en el Hog's Head, como cada viernes desde aquella primera vez que habían empezado a ir juntos a Hogsmeade. Hermione bajó la mirada hasta su cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Me está tirando los tejos... o jugando conmigo.- respondió, incómoda.

\- No sabía que tenías ése tipo de gustos, Hermione.- le comentó Hagrid, picarón.

Neville se sonrojó como un tomate y no dijo ni mú. Hermione forzó una sonrisa.

\- Es cierto que Aisha tiene encanto, y yo no estoy como para hacerle ascos a nada...- comentó, pero su voz salió demasiado apagada. Neville se sonrojó aún más y Cho la miró con el ceño fruncido.

La verdad era que Aisha la preocupaba. Mirarla a los ojos era... era como mirarle a un depredador. Por un lado, era magnético... y por otro, daba miedo. Cho pareció intuir las preocupaciones de Hermione y le echó un cable cambiando de conversación:

\- Hablando de hacer ascos... ¿habéis notado cómo flirtea Malfoy con la Profesora Sinistra? No me puedo creer que el mocoso se atreva a medirse con una bruja del calibre de Aurora...

Y la conversación derivó a huesos más jugosos que el que había soltado Hermione.

**Octubre del 2003. Hogwarts.**

De vuelta de Hogsmeade, Hermione encontró una lechuza blanca esperando en su despacho, y su corazón saltó en su pecho. La lechuza se llamaba _Hedwig II,_ y pertenecía, cómo no, a Harry. El ave la miraba con impaciencia, y ululó para apresurar a la humana de que le quitase el pergamino de su pata. Hermione se acercó lentamente y leyó el contenido.

_Querida Hermione,_

_¿Es posible que nos veamos el viernes 20 hacia las 23:00?_

_Utilizaré la red Flu._

_Atentamente,_

_Harry._

Viernes 20. Era ese mismo día. Hermione resopló, y la lechuza la miró como diciendo, “¡No es mi culpa!”. La joven miró al reloj: eran las 22:00. Al menos, tendría tiempo para ducharse... Aunque hubiera apreciado haber sido avisada con más tiempo. Harry... hacía semanas que no contactaba con ella.

Resignada, se dirigió hacia su baño privado para ducharse.

xxoOoxx

Harry apareció en la hoguera a las 23:00 en punto. Hermione se sobresaltó por la súbita entrada de su amigo, aunque le estuviese estado esperando. Lo primero que descubrió en sus ojos fué un brillo febril que conocía demasiado bien.

\- Buenas noches, 'Mione.- le saludó, claramente impaciente.

\- Buenas noches.- respondió ella, ligeramente tensa. No parecía que Harry fuese consciente de que la relación que mantenían había cambiado desde el aborto de la bruja; y Hermione no sabía si estar irritada o agradecida por el comportamiento del moreno. Ella notaba claramente la brecha entre ellos, pero Harry parecía consumido por un objetivo ulterior. Hermione apretó sus labios contra sus colmillos. Cómo no, los objetivos ulteriores siempre estaban por encima de las relaciones humanas. No sabía cómo lo hacía Ginny para soportar aquello...

\- Hermione.- soltó el moreno, y agarró a su amiga por los dos antebrazos.- Necesito tu ayuda.

¿De qué le sonaba aquella frase? Una parte de la Gryffindor quería mandar a Harry a la mierda, pero la otra agradecía la confianza de aquellas palabras. El agarre del auror era amistoso y enérgico, como una Alicia convenciendo a su hermana para entrar en el agujero de conejo. Hermione sabía que aquella mirada prometía problemas, pero una vez más, no pudo resistirse.

\- ¿En qué necesitas mi ayuda?

La cara del moreno se iluminó como un sol.

\- Se me ha ocurrido una idea loca, pero que puede funcionar.- Hermione levantó una ceja, y Harry añadió:- Respecto a Snape.

Ahí estaba. La bomba que la bruja había estado esperando, la bomba que sabía que no había desaparecido sino que había empeorado: Severus Snape.

\- Harry...- empezó a decir, sabiendo que cualquiera que fuese la idea del moreno, seguramente fuese descabellada y peligrosa.

\- Espera, déjame explicártelo.- se apresuró Harry.- He estado dándole vueltas, ¿sabes? La vida de Snape fue una mierda, eso no me lo negarás, ¿verdad?

Hermione suspiró. No, claro que no podía negar aquello.

\- Harry, la mitad de la humanidad tiene una vida de mierda.

El nombrado pareció dudar un momento, consciente de que el comentario de Hermione tocaba demasiado cerca del blanco de la diana. Al fin y al cabo, sus vidas tampoco habían sido un camino de rosas. De hecho, su infancia y la de Snape... Aquella asociación de ideas hizo que el moreno hablase con más fervor.

\- Ya, pero... ¿no crees que Snape merecía una segunda oportunidad? ...vamos, Hermione.

La joven no sabía exactamente a dónde quería llegar el auror, pero aquel camino parecía adentrarse en un bosque peligroso.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Harry?

El nombrado la miró con mucha seriedad. Parecía estar escogiendo las palabras más adecuadas; al final, suspiró y respondió:

\- Quiero cambiar el pasado, Hermione.

La Gryffindor no lo pudo evitar, y se puso a reír histéricamente. ¿Cambiar el pasado? Por favor.

\- Estoy hablando en serio.- gruñó Harry, resentido.- Hay posibilidades de que salga bien.

Hermione resopló, y empezó a meter peppermary en la pipa.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer éso?

El mencionado cruzó los brazos.

\- Aún no lo tengo muy claro. Tengo ideas, pero necesito... necesito que me ayudes.

La bruja no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

\- No estarás pensando en utilizar un giratiempo,¿verdad?- le soltó, medio en broma, mientras sacaba su caja de cerillas Bonnie & Clyde.

\- Bueno... sí, en parte.- respondió Harry, a la defensiva. Hermione alzó una ceja.- Escucha, he estado husmeando en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio...

Hermione le miró horrorizada, olvidando raspar su cerilla contra la caja. Cuando se recompuso, encendió la cerilla y la acercó a la cazoleta de la pipa. Harry siguió hablando.

\- ... y he descubierto documentos sobre viajes en el tiempo... experimentales, ¿sabes? Pero son documentos clasificados, _top secret._ He pasado todos estos meses intentando descubrir maneras de burlar los hechizos que prohíben leerlas... hay unos cuantos que aún no he podido burlar... y además, hay mucha documentación. El Ministerio de Magia parece haber tenido mucho interés en eso... tiene sentido, la verdad. La cuestión es que... necesito tu ayuda para buscar lo que necesitamos. Y después... me gustaría que me acompañaras al pasado, Hermione.- sus ojos brillaban de emoción.- Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿te acuerdas? Aquella vez salvamos a Buckbeak y a Sirius.- dijo, con palabras mojadas de nostalgia, y añadió:- Salvemos a Snape esta vez.

Aquello era descabellado. Aquello era demencial, y Hermione lo sabía, y sabía que no podía resultar en nada bueno. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo febril de Harry empezó a contagiársele como una enfermedad epidémica. Como en los viejos tiempos... empezaba a escuchar el canto de sirena, una mezcla de morriña y entusiasmo y...

\- Dime, Harry. ¿Existen giratiempos que retrocedan en años?- preguntó, antes de darle una buena calada a la peppermary.

El moreno, al ver que había picado el interés de su amiga, sonrió ampliamente.

\- Creo que no... pero por lo que he entendido, se pueden apañar los giratiempos normales para que retrocedan años e incluso, por lo que he leído, siglos en el tiempo. Pero claro, el asunto está prohibidísimo y muy bien guardado... creo que hay muchas lagunas y experimentos fallidos...

Hermione notaba cómo se estaba entusiasmando ante el desafío intelectual, a pesar de que aquella idea gritaba “peligro” por todas partes. Tenía el incentivo de un enigma mágico intrigante, y de todas formas, siempre había cedido a los ojos brillantes del moreno, siempre; siempre le había seguido, a cada una de las más absurdamente peligrosas aventuras...

Y luego estaba Snape. La posibilidad de salvarlo. La posibilidad de volver a verle vivo.

Las brasas de la Gryffindor se reavivaron en llamas.

\- Está bien.- sentenció Hermione, soltando el humo de sus pulmones- Estoy contigo. Pero necesitaré leer esos documentos, y saber qué hechizos protectores tienen...

\- Ya hice copias de los pergaminos que conseguí deshechizar.- comentó Harry con la cara resplandeciente de alegría febril.- Te los he traído, por si aceptabas ayudarme. Están aquí, mira. Pero para los otros documentos, tendremos que buscar un modo de meterte en el Departamento de Misterios... los pergaminos originales se autodestruyen si salen fuera del departamento.

Hermione estaba muy motivada para empezar a leer e investigar aquellos escritos, pero de repente, una idea preocupante le cruzó la cabeza.

\- Harry... ¿y ya has pensado cómo salvar a Snape, una vez que estemos allá?

El moreno se quedó mudo, y la miró con ojos de cordero degollado. Traducción: no, no había pensado en eso. Hermione resopló, y sentenció:

\- Pues manos a la obra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Whoso list to hunt, I know where is an hind_ es la primera línea de un soneto de **Sir Thomas Wyatt**
> 
> Para aquellxs que conocían el capítulo original, os habréis dado cuenta que la primera parte de éste capítulo es nuevo. Tengo que admitir que para escribirlo he estado escuchando de manera obsesiva y en bucle la canción _Fake_ de **Highsociety feat. Amy Kirkpatrick**.
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena de Hermione en el Moulin Rouge: _Fake_ de **Highsociety feat. Amy Kirkpatrick**


	4. Help me to seek for I lost it there

_\- Harry... ¿y ya has pensado cómo salvar a Snape, una vez que estemos allá?_

_El moreno se quedó mudo, y la miró con ojos de cordero degollado. Traducción: no, no había pensado en eso. Hermione resopló, y sentenció:_

_\- Pues manos a la obra..._

**Enero del 2004. Hogwarts.**

La luz de las velas se había vuelto demasiado tenue, y los objetos de la habitación de Hermione parecían moverse entre las sombras. Cansada, Hermione invocó velas adicionales que brillaron flotando al rededor de ella, aliviando un poco sus ojos fatigados.

Decididamente, desde que había empezado a investigar aquellos documentos del Ministerio, su vida había recuperado vigor. Estaba en su elemento, estaba aprendiendo, leyendo, investigando. _Siendo útil._ Incluso habían descubierto cómo burlar media docena de maldiciones más. “A este paso”, pensó Hermione, “acabaremos por hacerle competencia a Bill...”

Aquella noche era como una de las tantas noches de la profesora de Encantamientos: corregir trabajos, preparar trabajos; corregir exámenes, preparar exámenes; burlar documentos prohibidos... leer documentos prohibidos.

Hermione aumentó aún más la luz del candelabro, y estiró las piernas y la espalda, satisfecha. Después de semanas y semanas de búsqueda, había creído encontrar un documento clave. Junto con Harry, habían conseguido entrar en el Departemento de Misterios un par de veces. A Hermione se le escapó una sonrisilla. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? Se habían escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad y se habían pasado horas rebuscando entre libros y pergaminos.

_Como en los viejos tiempos..._

La sonrisa se le apagó un poco. Las Navidad _no_ habían sido “como en los viejos tiempos”.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, como si así pudiese quitarse de la cabeza aquellas Navidades. No; no habían sido unas Navidades muy cómodas, pero Luna había sido muy buena con ella, y Harry y Ginny habían venido a visitar.

Hermione suspiró y acarició el pergamino que tenía entre manos. Era una copia, una copia que forjaron en el mismísimo Departamento de Misterios, a contrareloj. La copia de unos de los documentos mejor guardados. La habían obtenido en su última incursión, en plena Nochebuena. Y casi los habían pillado. Pero ahora aquí estaba, entre sus manos. Estaba escrito en runas antiguas, en Nórdico Antiguo, con una jerga oscura y difícil de descifrar. Hermione no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba escrito, pero había conseguido pillar el sentido general del texto hasta entonces, gracias a unos cuantos hechizos de traducción, diccionarios y otros libros. Llevaba semanas descifrando el texto párrafo por párrafo. Se hablaba de hechizos, hechizos prohibidos, hechizos inacabados. Hechizos para detener el tiempo, para hacerlo pasar más lenta o más rápidamente, hechizos para crear giratiempos... Y entonces, el corazón de Hermione dió un vuelco.

De runas antiguas, el texto pasó a estar escrito en... jeroglíficos egipcios.

Con un gruñido, la Gryffindor se llevó las manos al pelo.

Maldita sea.

**Enero del 2004. Hogsmeade.**

Hermione había pasado toda la semana intentando descifrar los jeroglíficos, en vano. Aquel viernes se sentía apagada y fuera de la conversación que Cho, Neville y Hagrid mantenían. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a los jeroglíficos, y a aquella lengua egipcia antigua, y a las complicadas metáforas que utilizaban.

\- Hermione, te veo cansada. ¿Duermes bien?

La nombrada salió de su ensimismamiento con brusquedad. Cho la miraba con cierta preocupación, y Neville y Hagrid también habían dejado de hablar para mirarla.

\- Estoy bien...- dijo Hermione, sin convencer a nadie.- Pero... si no os importa... me retiraré ya. Tengo un poco de sueño...

Los demás no le reprocharon nada, aunque Hermione se sentía un poco mal por dejarlos tan temprano. Agarró sus cosas y se levantó de la silla cuando una mano gigantesca se dejó caer en su hombro.

\- Hermione.- le dijo Hagrid con gravedad.- No te exijas demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?- sus ojos negros eran profundos y serios.

La Gryffindor sintió frío en el estómago. Por un disparatado momento, creyó que Hagrid estaba al tanto de todo. Pero no, aquello no podía ser. Había sido muy discreta. Al final, la joven optó por sonreír y asegurarle afablemente que no se exigiría demasiado.

Sin embargo, lo que ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo sabía, era que estaba dejándoles temprano porque tenía una cita con Aisha Darzi.

xxoOoxx

Hermione estaba en frente de la puerta del despacho de Darzi, y como cada una de las pocas veces que había estado ahí, los recuerdos de Snape golpearon su mente. ¿Cuántos años habría vivido ahí aquel hombre?

Antes de poder pensar demasiado sobre aquella pregunta, la puerta del despacho se abrió, y Aisha Darzi apareció con un _chador_ negro. El corazón de Hermione se paró por unos instantes; pues sus pensamientos acerca de Snape le habían jugado una mala pasada, y una vez más, había creído ver a su antiguo profesor de Pociones en el marco de la puerta. Darzi estaba sin velo, con su bella cara descubierta. Hermione tragó saliva.

\- Buenas noches.- dijo Aisha con una sonrisa encantadora.- Bien... ¿me querías ver, verdad? ¿Quieres té?

Hermione carraspeó, intentando recuperar su voz. Cuando lo consiguió, respondió con un “Sí, gracias”. La pose y la mirada de la otra bruja eran predadoras. Hermione entró en el despacho con cuidado, y al llegar al escritorio de Darzi, apoyó su trasero en el borde. Aisha se acercó tanto que estaba a menos de diez centímetros de su cuerpo. Hermione tragó saliva. Notaba que la otra bruja estaba... _interesada_ en ella; hacía semanas que lo percibía, y había decidido hacer uso de aquella debilidad para conseguir lo que quería.

Sin embargo, decidir utilizar la seducción para sus fines propios y hacerse pasar por una buena seductora, eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Aisha Darzi se alejó con elegancia e hizo aparecer en el aire una tetera de latón, dos vasitos de cristal y algunos dulces árabes.

\- ¿Te gusta el té verde con menta?- le preguntó calmadamente.

\- Nunca lo había probado antes.- admitió Hermione. No quería sospechar de su compañera de trabajo, pero no podía evitar mirar con precaución a la humeante infusión. Probablemente no le había metido nada en el té, pero... ¿quién sabía?

La otra bruja le hizo signo de que la siguiese y pasaron a un cuarto situado al lado del despacho, y claramente privado. Hermione agrandó los ojos ante lujo sensual de aquella habitación: alfombras persas en el suelo y en las paredes, dosel y cortinajes de terciopelo, mantas de piel de cabra, sábanas de seda... Sus ojos se posaron en una gran estantería llena de libros de aspecto muy antiguo. Algunos tenían el título en el lomo; la mayoría estaban escritas en alfabeto árabe, unos pocos en latín, y Hermione creyó dislumbrar alguno que otro escrito en hebreo. Los dedos de la joven profesora chillaban por poder tocar y ojear aquellos tesoros, aunque no pudiese entender lo que estaba escrito.

Darzi sonrió atractivamente antes de pausar la tetera y los demás objetos en una tabla baja y redonda. Con otro movimiento de varita, aparecieron dos cojines mullidos a los dos lados de la tabla, y Aisha se sentó con elegancia en uno de ellos. Sin dejar de sonreír, invitó a Hermione a sentarse en el otro. La Gryffindor se sintió extremadamente patosa al sentarse, muy inferior a la gracia fluída de su interlocutora. Empezaba bien...

\- ¿Puedo fumar?- le preguntó a Aisha. Estaba nerviosa, y necesitaba ayudarse de la peppermary. La otra bruja soltó una risilla agradable.

\- Claro que sí.- le respondió.- ¿No te importará si yo también lo hago?

Hermione se extrañó ligeramente de que Aisha fumase; nunca la había visto con un cigarrillo en la boca. Indicó con la cabeza que no le importaba, y empezó a buscar su sobre de peppermary. Darzi había hecho una floritura con su varita y de repente, apareció una _hookah_ dorada flotando en el aire. La sonrisa de Aisha se ensanchó.

\- No suelo fumar a menudo, pero hoy es un buen día.

Y mientras Hermione llenaba el hornillo de su pipa con peppermary, Aisha le dió un golpe de varita a la cachimba y apareció agua en la base. Con un “ _Accio shisha_ ”, acercó su paquete de tabaco aromatizado y tomó varias pizcas, que luego metió en una de las piezas superiores de la _hookah._ Con precisión, colocó una plaquita de metal encima del tabaco, y con un último golpe de varita, hizo aparecer carbones encendidos en su superficie.Hermione miraba hipnotizada cada paso que daba la profesora de Pociones, absorta en sus movimientos lentos y delicados.

\- ¿Nunca has visto la preparación de una _shisha_?- le preguntó Aisha, con una media sonrisa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, muda.

\- ¿Quieres probar a fumarla?

¿Por qué no? Hermione asintió, y Aisha le pasó la manguera. La Gryffindor murmuró un encantamiento y la pipa se sostuvo en el aire, sin hacer caer ni una brizna de la peppermary, e inhaló por la boquilla de la manguera. El agua de la cachimba empezó a burbujear y un humo templado invadió sus pulmones. Olía muy bien; a menta, ¿o era hierbabuena? Mientras tanto, Darzi se dedicó a servir el té sujetando la tetera a cierta distancia de las tazas. Hermione empezó a sentirse como en un sueño; un sueño borroso y agradable.

La Gryffindor le devolvió la manguera a Aisha y procedió a encender su pipa. Sabía que la peppermary la pondría aún más en trance, pero parecía que justamente, aquello era lo que tenía que hacer. Aisha le dió una sensual calada a la _hookah._ Durante unos instantes, nadie de las dos dijo nada. Estuvieron fumando, bebiendo té bien azucarado y comiendo dulces árabes con tranquilidad a lo largo de aquellos minutos. Al final, Hermione se aventuró a hablar.

\- Quería preguntarte sobre las inscripciones que utilizas para la barrera mágica de tu despensa.- comentó Hermione, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Me dejaron sorprendida, y la verdad, siento curiosidad. He estado buscando en la biblioteca pero no he encontrado nada...

La sonrisa de Aisha se volvió maliciosa.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe este repentino interés?

Ay. Ya sabía Hermione que las cosas no serían tan simples... y en su cara se notó una parte de aquel pensamiento, porque Darzi ensanchó su sonrisa.

\- No es un interés repentino... pero no me he atrevido a preguntarte antes.

Bueno, aquella era una mentira verosímil. La otra bruja redujo su sonrisa, pensativa. Hermione se extrañó de lo inusual que se le hacía el relativamente serio gesto de Aisha; siempre la veía o con la cara cubierta o sonriente. Después de unos instantes, la bruja exótica volvió a hablar:

\- Si lo que necesitas son más Pociones Calmantes, no te avergüences de pedírmelos. No le diré nada a nadie, y ya sabes que no te voy a cobrar nada. Todas tenemos alguna adicción.

Hermione había pensado en la posibilidad de que Aisha sacase esa conclusión, pero no se esperaba a que lo hiciese con tanta rapidez. Le convenía que Darzi creyese conocer la razón de su interés por los jeroglíficos, pues así era menos probable que descubriese el pastel, pero tenía que convencerla de que le enseñase a interpretarlos y utilizarlos. No iba a ser fácil.

\- Aisha, querida. Tengo suficiente con los que me das, gracias... Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Siento curiosidad por esos jeroglíficos...- lo cual era verdad, en parte.

La profesora de Pociones seguía sin sonreír, y era patente en su cara que no acababa de creerse las palabras de la Gryffindor.

\- No dudo que tengas curiosidad.- empezó a responder, lentamente.- Pero no es puro interés académico, ¿verdad?

Mierda.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer éso?- preguntó con ligereza.

La Profesora Darzi respondió con una media sonrisa apretada.

\- Primero, han pasado meses desde la primera vez que los viste... de hecho, esperaba que me lo preguntases mucho antes, porque Minerva me dijo que tenías un espíritu curioso, y eres valiente. No puedo sino extrañarme de que hayas venido meses después, por no haberte atrevido... Y segundo... utilizar jeroglíficos egipcios es extremadamente raro. Ya casi no son utilizados, ni siquiera en el Oriente Medio y Próximo; fueron reemplazados por el alfabeto árabe. Aquí se conservó el uso de las runas antiguas incluso después de la introducción del latín, pero ahí los jeroglíficos se reservaron a una élite académica... se convirtieron en los caracteres con los que se formulaban maldiciones, encantamientos y hechizos peligrosos, poderosos; pues utilizar jeroglíficos era una medida para que no cualquiera pudiese aprender y emplear aquella magia...

Hermione sintió cómo se le palidecía la cara; su voz había retrocedido hasta el estómago. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada? ¡Era tan obvio!

\- ... no puedo estar completamente segura de que hayas visto jeroglíficos en otra parte, Hermione, pero si mi intuición es correcta, apuesto que andas con documentos antiguos, o secretos, o peligrosos, o los tres a la vez.

Hermione, mortificada, estaba con la mente en blanco. ¿Y ahora qué?

xxoOoxx

Había pasado un rato desde que Aisha explicase la razón de su sospecha, y la Gryffindor seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra. ¿Qué podía responder?

Aisha rompió el momento tenso para comprobar si la _shisha_ seguía teniendo un buen gusto. Satisfecha, le dio una calada más grande. Al verla, Hermione puso su atención en la pipa de su abuelo, que llevaba un rato apagada. Sacó su caja de cerillas Bonnie & Clyde y se entretuvo un rato volviendo a encender la pipa. Para cuando terminó, había decidido contarle la verdad.

\- Está bien.- admitió Hermione, mientras le daba una buena calada a la peppermary. Más tranquila, añadió:- Vale, digamos que he encontrado jeroglíficos en un documento que me interesa. ¿Me enseñarías a descifrarlo?

Aisha parecía indecisa, aunque su semblante ya no fuera tan grave como antes. Necesitaba otro empujoncito.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo gratis, Aisha.- insistió la Gryffindor.- Tenías razón, son documentos muy importantes y clasificados. Lo que estoy haciendo es probablemente ilegal.

“Sin 'probablemente' ”, pensó Hermione, pero no era tan tonta como para decirlo en voz alta. Darzi parecía seguir estando indecisa, pero la Gryffindor juraría haber visto un pequeño brillo de interés en sus ojos.

\- Necesito tu ayuda.- suplicó Hermione, utilizando el método que tan bien funcionaba con ella.- Necesito descifrar ese documento. Es algo muy importante para mí, entiéndelo. Sólo te pido que me ayudes a descifrarlo, y que mantengas el secreto. Te pagaré cuanto quieras, como quieras.

“Y si no, lo hará Harry, que para eso es rico” se dijo Hermione para sus adentros. Aisha estaba alerta, dando la impresión de una gata que acabase de oler un ratón.

\- ¿Cuanto quiera, y como quiera?- repitió con su voz aterciopelada, y los pelos de Hermione se pusieron de punta.

\- Sí.- respondió la Gryffindor, con más firmeza de la que sentía.

Una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a propagarse por la cara de Darzi. A Hermione se le contrajo el estómago.

\- Trato hecho.- sentenció Aisha, con sencillez.

xxoOoxx

Más tarde, en su propia habitación, Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas encima de su cama. ¿En qué diablos se había metido?

**Febrero del 2004. Hogwarts.**

Había pasado un mes desde que Darzi aceptó descifrar los jeroglíficos del documento clasificado. Hermione no se había atrevido a decirle nada a Harry, y cuando éste le preguntaba, respondía que aún estaba en ello.

Las dos profesoras se encontraban en el despacho de la Gryffindor. Darzi pasaba tres o cuatro tardes por semana dedicada a aquella tarea. Hermione, nerviosa, había intentado participar, pero la profesora de Pociones se irritaba y decía que no podía concentrarse si se entrometia. Al final, la joven profesora se había resignado a dejarla trabajar.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca de descubrir el secreto guardado en el documento. Aisha se encontraba casi tumbada encima del escritorio, murmurando rápidamente en lenguas de allende mientras golpeaba y escaneaba la hoja con su varita. Hermione, que veía el proceso de cerca, estaba mordisqueando cada una de sus uñas.

Y entonces, ocurrió. Hermione casi pudo oír moverse el engranaje final en la mente de la otra bruja. Triunfante, Darzi exclamó:

\- ¡Lo tengo!

La Gryffindor, excitada, se inclinó hacia el pergamino, como si de repente fuese capaz de entenderlo. Obviamente, no era el caso.

\- Qué interesante...- murmuró Aisha, mirando al documento con una media sonrisa enfermiza.- Y pensar que todos estos siglos, este pergamino ha estado en Inglaterra...

Hermione la miró con una cara interrogante.

\- Hubo un tiempo en que estuve buscando esta misma información...- comentó Aisha, los ojos fijos en su pasado. Bruscamente, se giró para mirar Hermione con un brillo raro en los ojos.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La joven no supo qué responder. La Aisha que veía en frente ya no era la misteriosa seductora de hacía unos meses; su cara pareció envejecer muchísimo. Nunca le había preguntado su edad, reflexionó Hermione.

\- Dime...- dijo la Gryffindor.

\- ¿Por qué razón quieres retroceder tanto en el pasado?

Era una pregunta ligeramente embarazosa, pero aquellas últimas semanas había aprendido a apreciar a la bruja exótica, y no quería contarle una mentira.

\- Lo siento, Aisha.- dijo Hermione, un poco apenada.- Pero prefiero no contártelo...

Darzi le regaló una pequeña sonrisa atractiva.

\- Bueno.- comentó ella,- Todas tenemos nuestros propios secretos...- y acto seguido, creó un pergamino de la nada y le dio un golpecito con la varita. Al instante, aparecieron frases escritas en el papel.

\- Es la versión definitiva de la traducción.- explicó la profesora de Pociones.- Si quieres echarle un vistazo...

Hermione estuvo leyendo el documento durante largos minutos, y cuando acabó, miró a Aisha con gravedad.

\- Los encantamientos necesarios son relativamente fáciles; o mejor dicho, son factibles. Pero estas instrucciones exigen un conocimiento multidisciplinar...- añadió, preocupada.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte con el Filtro Potenciador.- comentó Aisha con confianza.- Respecto a los cálculos...

\- Hace falta un buen conocimiento de la Aritmomancia y la Astronomía.- le cortó la Gryffindor, preocupada.- Yo tengo buenas bases, pero esto exige un nivel de experto...

La bruja oriental recuperó la sonrisa misteriosa y pícara de antaño.

\- Conozco la persona perfecta.- anunció en un tono triunfal.

**Febrero del 2004. Hogwarts.**

Al principio, Hermione había sentido cierta reticencia a confiar su secreto, incluso parte de él, a una tercera persona. Y más aún, a la que era una antigua profesora suya, Aurora Sinistra. La verdad, por muchos meses que llevase en Hogwarts, a penas si se había cruzado con la bruja de tez negra. Sólo la veía en los desayunos y las cenas; y eso que tampoco solía aparecer siempre. Por eso estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero Aisha le aseguró que Aurora mantendría el secreto.

\- Tiene una deuda muy seria conmigo.- le confió, mientras subían hacia la torre de Astronomía.- Que incluye grandes cantidades de _Felix Felicis_ durante años y años...

Hermione se abstuvo de preguntar más sobre el tema. Aunque la idea seguía sin gustarle, no podía negar que necesitaba a la experta. Al final, llegaron hasta la entrada del despacho de Sinistra, y Darzi golpeó firmemente.

\- Aurora, querida, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Eran las doce de la noche, y ambas sabían que Aurora estaría despierta. Después de cierto tiempo, la pesada puerta se abrió.

\- Aisha... ¿sabes qué horas son? Estoy en pleno trabajo.- gruñó la profesora de facciones subsaharianas. Su piel era casi de color obsidiana, y su pelo rizado, atado en apretadas trenzas contra su cabeza, era ya más gris que negro. Cuando notó la presencia de Hermione, su cara se volvió indescifrable.

\- Buenas noches, Hermione.- la saludó, y la Gryffindor devolvió el saludo. Acto seguido, Aurora se dirigió a Aisha: - ¿Es ella tu nueva... _compañera_?

Había algo en el tono de aquella última palabra que le produjo a Hermione piel de gallina. Aisha parecía estar ligeramente tensa, y respondió:

\- Bueno... ella no diría eso.

Aurora Sinistra pareció comprender la críptica respuesta, porque abandonó el tema en el acto.

\- Pasad, pasad...- comentó, y les dejó sitio para entraran a su despacho.

Era la primera vez que Hermione Granger entraba en el despacho de Aurora Sinistra. Parecía una versión Slytherin del despacho del difunto Dumbledore, con artilugios igual de fascinantes y antiguos, pero con una función claramente más ligada a la Astronomía que a la Alquimia: sextantes, cuadrantes, astrolabios, telescopios... El despacho de la Profesora Sinistra se encontraba en una torrecilla secundaria que, junto con las otras torres secundarias, emergía como una rama de la torre principal, sostenida contra la gravedad a base de magia. Construída aprovechando toda la circunferencia de dicha torre, el despacho estaba dividido en dos medios círculos; uno de los cuales se encontraba al aire libre, formando una enorme terraza. No había muro alguno que separase la parte exterior con la parte interior del despacho. Ante la estupefacción de la joven profesora de Encantamientos, Sinistra explicó:

\- Es un hechizo de mi propia invención, _“Terminus invisibili”.-_ el orgullo era patente en su voz.- Rodea toda la circunferencia de la torre. Mantiene el calor dentro del despacho y lo abriga del viento y de la lluvia, aisla los sonidos, pero es completamente transparente y se puede cruzar de un lado a otro si conoces la clave de entrada.- la profesora de Astronomía les regaló una de sus raras medias sonrisas, mientras frotaba las manos lenta y ausentemente.- Así, no me congelo mientras trabajo pero tengo toda la bóveda celeste a mi disposición.- la sonrisa se volvió ligeramente pícara.- Y puedo acceder a mi despacho desde una escoba.

A la derecha se encontraban unas estrechas escaleras de caracol que Hermione sospechaba, terminaban encima del techo de la parte cubierta. A la izquierda, otras escaleras del mismo aspecto y tamaño conducían hacia abajo, seguramente a la habitación de Aurora Sinistra. El escritorio, de elegante caoba oscuro, se ubicaba en el centro exacto del círculo. En ella se encontraban compases y transportadores de ángulo de diferentes tamaños, encima de un mapa celeste con estrellas que emitían tenues destellos proporcionales a la luminosidad de sus homólogos celestes. La Gryffindor se acercó con curiosidad; era uno de los mapas del cielo más completos y complejos que hubiese visto nunca. Aurora, incapaz de esconder completamente su orgullo, dio un golpecito encima de una de las estrellas. En seguida aparecieron encima, flotando ordenadamente, el nombre de la estrella en diferentes lenguas, como árabe y chino, el nombre de todas las constelaciones en las que se encontraba la estrella; cifras y letras del alfabeto griego dando un sinfín de datos y mediciones: ángulos respecto al azimuth que cambiaban con cada semana, coordenadas absolutas, velocidad angular, velocidad aparente respecto a la Tierra... La joven profesora de Encantamientos se quedó hechizada por la dinámica lista de datos numéricos que se presentaban frente a ella, suplicando ser inspeccionadas con detalle. Sus dedos se cerraron inconscientemente en un inútil intento de tocar el mapa, y Sinistra sonrió ligeramente ante el gesto.

\- Utilizo conceptos avanzados de Matemáticas y Aritmancia para sacar más datos de mis mediciones.- explicó con cierto orgullo.

La Gryffindor miró bruscamente a la bruja de tez negra, extrañada de que conociese y utilizase ciencias muggles. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con magos y brujas que ignoraban o despreciaban todo lo muggle. Aurora no sólo no les hacía ascos a los conocimientos muggles, si no que además los mezclaba en sus investigaciones como una herramienta más... Hermione sintió una repentina oleada de respeto hacia su antigua profesora de Astronomía. Abrumada, giró la vista hacia la terraza y se fijó en un imponente teodolito de latón, que parecía sacado de una novela de Julio Verne (de pequeña, Hermione había sido una gran amante de los libros de Verne). Éste reposaba a las afueras de la terraza, al lado de un telescopio de aspecto parecido. Una pluma de cuervo anotaba por sí sola las mediciones y observaciones que realizaban aquellos dos objetos con la ayuda de la magia. De vez en cuando, una antigua y grande cámara fotográfica emitía el característico ruido de los _flash_ rudimentarios (a pesar de no emitir ningún _flash_ visible); y un humo azul eléctrico salía de la caja de madera, montada en un precario trípode. Cada poco, los objetos cambiaban de dirección al unísono, y repetían los movimientos minuciosamente.

\- Veo que te interesan mis artilugios.- comentó Aurora con su voz grave y pausada, y la Gryffindor se ruborizó ligeramente.- Siempre fuiste una alumna excelente, es una pena que no hayas intentado meterte en el mundo de la investigación... estoy segura de que hubieras triunfado.

Hermione bajó la vista, incómoda.

\- No necesito triunfar en nada...- fue la media verdad que salió de entre sus dientes. Aurora Sinistra soltó una risilla agradable; sus dientes blancos contrastaban bellamente con su piel.

\- No, claro que no.- comentó, y añadió:- Hace falta ambición Slytherin para competir en tan altas esferas... y tú eres una Gryffindor, ¿verdad? Aunque bien podías haber estado en Ravenclaw, con tu brillante inteligencia...

Esta vez, la joven bruja se sonrojó de veras, y tanto Aurora como Aisha parecieron encontrarlo divertido.

\- No estoy habituada a que una Jefa de la Casa Slytherin me regale tantos elogios.- comentó a la defensiva, con un murciélago en su mente.

\- Severus.- afirmó, más que preguntó, la bruja de tez negra. Había pillado la referencia.- Era un pobre diablo atormentado...- la cara de Aurora se tornó algo más seria, y la Gryffindor se preguntó para sus adentros hasta qué punto conocía ella la historia de Snape. Sinistra le dio la respuesta sin saberlo:

\- Fue uno de mis compañeros de clase, ¿lo sabías?- comentó, y parecía rememorar aquellos años.- Qué mal lo pasó... La gente puede llegar a ser muy cruel.- su entrecejo se frunció.- Pero a mí me caía bien; tenía mi misma filosofía... ¿sabes? Cuando la gente de las demás casas habla de los Slytherin, cree que todos nosotros juzgamos a las personas por su nacimiento: que si muggle, que si sangre sucia... Pero ellos hacen algo parecido cuando consideran que ser Slytherin equivale a ser racista y cruel; nos meten a todos en el mismo saco sin pensarlo dos veces...- Aurora hizo una pausa, y Hermione estaba casi segura de que estaba pensando en los Merodeadores. La Gryffindor tragó saliva, y Aurora continuó hablando:- Severus me caía bien. Él juzgaba a la gente por sus capacidades, no por sus orígenes... Yo también considero que lo más importante no es lo que se es, sino lo que se consigue...- y sonrió benignamente a la Gryffindor.

Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa educada. Aunque estaba de acuerdo en que no había que juzgar a las personas por sus orígenes o su físico, no estaba tan de acuerdo con la filosofía de Aurora... porque desde esa perspectiva, ella era una perdedora total: no había conseguido nada de nada en su vida. Bueno, sobrevivir una guerra, que no era poco. Pero desde un punto de vista académico o laboral, si se tenía en cuenta lo que había conseguido y lo que no, Hermione era un ser mediocre que no destacaba del montón. Había destacado de adolescente, sí; cuando el mundo era un estanque de pececillos llamado Hogwarts, pero en cuanto se adentró en el océano de tiburones, la Gryffindor descubrió la amarga verdad: hacía falta algo más que interés, voluntad y memoria para no ahogarse en los fondos abisales. Hermione sintió una súbita erupción de amargor desde su corazón. Decidió dejar todas aquellas reflexiones a un lado: habían venido a por ayuda, no a discutir sobre filosofías de vida.

Como si hubiese escuchado el pensamiento de Hermione, Aisha rompió el silencio:

\- Aurora, cariño... estamos en... una investigación muy delicada y compleja, en la que necesitamos tu pericia.

La mencionada hizo un gesto muy parecido a la de un perro que yergue sus orejas, alerta. Parecía oler que era un asunto turbio.

\- Te escucho.- comentó pausadamente.

\- Primero me tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a nadie.- respondió Darzi.

\- ¿Y todo eso, a cambio de...?

\- ¿Mayor cantidad de lo habitual?

\- No es necesario.- respondió Aurora con sequedad.- Quiero otra cosa.

\- Dime.- dijo Aisha. Tenía la cara de alguien que sospecha lo que va a oír.

\- Acceso ilimitado y absoluto a la biblioteca de Alejandría.- comentó Aurora con parsimonia.- Para toda mi vida. Y...

\- ¿Y?

\- Y que hables favorablemente de mí a Hipatia... y le plantees la posibilidad de que me acepte como su aprendiz.

Aisha estuvo pensativa durante un rato.

\- Me va a costar bastante, pero... trato hecho.

\- Un momento.- intervino Hermione, intrigada.- ¿Habláis de la famosa biblioteca de Alejandría? ¿Pero no se destruyó en un incendio, hace muchísismo tiempo?

Aisha Darzi la miró con una media sonrisa.

\- Eso es lo que los muggles creen...- comentó, y volvió a girarse hacia Sinistra.- Bien, entonces... manos a la obra.

Y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer el documento traducido.

**Febrero del 2004. Hogwarts.**

\- ¡¿Qué?!

La cabeza de Harry emergía, alarmado, de entre las llamas de la hoguera del despacho de Hermione. La bruja había decidido contarle todo lo que había hecho para conseguir preparar un giratiempo que los llevase al pasado lejano.

\- Harry, no tuve elección.- dijo con fastidio.- Necesitaba gente experta...

El moreno estuvo pensativo durante unos instantes, y luego habló:

\- Lo entiendo, pero... ¿te fías de ellas?

Ah. Buena pregunta...

\- No lo hacen a cambio de nada.- clarificó Hermione.- Tanto Aurora como Aisha...

La cara de Harry reflejó la inquietud de la bruja.

\- No te habrás metido en peligro, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, y Hermione sintió ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

\- No lo sé.- respondió con sequedad.- De todas formas, Harry, nos hemos metido en peligro desde que decidimos hacer esto...

El auror tuvo la decencia de poner cara de avergonzado. Al poco, carraspeó.

\- La verdad...- empezó a decir.- Yo también he estado pidiendo ayuda. A Bill...

¿Bill Weasley? Hermione le miró con ansiedad.

\- No te preocupes.- le aseguró el moreno.- Bill y Fleur están al tanto de absolutamente todo, y están dispuestos a colaborar. A pesar de...

\- ¿A pesar de que Snape fuese el responsable de que George tenga una sola oreja?- comentó Hermione con acidez.

\- Bueno...- gruñó Harry, molesto.- Les enseñé todas las memorias del pensadero... y...

Hermione le miró horrorizada; Harry se apresuró en seguir hablando para que no le cortase la palabra.

\- Están dispuestos a ayudar, y a mantener el silencio, por supuesto.- percibiendo la cara de Hermione, añadió precipitadamente:- Y no están resentidos por lo de... tú y Ron...

Hermione resopló. Aunque nunca se lo admitiría, era cierto que había sentido cierta reticencia a tratar con Bill por el hecho de que era un Weasley.

\- No se trata de eso.- dijo, mintiendo a medias.- ¿Les has contado absolutamente todo? ¿Que yo estoy en el ajo y todo? Yo, al menos, me he guardado todos los detalles que he podido...- le reprochó.

\- 'Mione, ¡son Bill y Fleur!- exclamó Harry, exasperado.- Son gente de confianza...

\- Para ciertos asuntos sí, pero no necesariamente para todo...

\- Escucha, Hermione.- suspiró el moreno.- Me han ayudado mucho, y nos seguirán ayudando en el futuro. Estuve dándole muchas vueltas a cómo rescatar a Severus...

“ _¡¿Severus?!_ ” pensó Hermione, horrorizada. ¿Desde cuándo había pasado de “Snape” a “Severus”?

\- ... y entre otras cosas, qué hacer una vez que lo rescatemos. No podemos alterar demasiado el pasado; debemos salvarle justo antes de que muera... y sin que nos vean nuestros “yo”s del pasado... Estará moribundo; no podemos llevarlo a cualquier parte... Fleur se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos. Tiene un tío materno que es uno de los mejores medimagos de Francia; y...

\- Harry...- cortó Hermione, intentando ralentizar el flujo de palabras del auror.

\- ¡Espera, espera!- se precipitó el moreno.- ¡Déjame terminar! Bill me dio una idea brillante. ¿Te acuerdas de Fawkes, el fénix?- pero Harry no le dio tiempo a contestar.- ¿Y si retrocedemos en el tiempo lo suficiente para contactar con Dumbledore, o con Fawkes? Las lágrimas de Fawkes ayudarán a que Severus no se muera...

Hermione estaba segura que tenía un principio de migraña en la cabeza.

\- ¡Harry!- exclamó, y el moreno paró de hablar.- Harry, a ver, piensa antes de hablar...- el auror pareció ofendido.- Si nos encontramos a Dumbledore, ¿no nos sentiremos demasiado tentados de salvarle a él también?

Harry palideció, y Hermione suspiró.

\- Pero no podemos salvarle, porque quién sabe qué giros dará el pasado y quizás, comprometeremos el futuro...- explicó la chica innecesariamente.- Y además; los fénix son muy leales, dudo que encontremos a Fawkes después de la muerte de Dumbledore... Aunque es cierto que un fénix nos sería muy útil...

El moreno estuvo pensativo durante unos instantes, y luego comentó con gravedad:

\- Pues sólo nos queda encontrar y domesticar uno.

Hermione se quedó mirándole tontamente, con la boca abierta. ¡¿Qué?! Semejante disparate... Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Harry la había saludado para después desaparecer de su hoguera. _Menudo lío..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Help me to seek for I lost it there_ es la primer línea de un soneto de **Sir Thomas Wyatt**
> 
> **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena de Hermione descifrando el documento: _Amhrán Na Farraige_ de **Lisa Hannigan**  
>  -Escena de Hermione observando el despacho de Aurora Sinistra: _Les Petites Planètes_ de **Manu Chao**  
> 


	5. My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun

_\- Pues sólo nos queda encontrar y domesticar uno._

_Hermione se quedó mirándole tontamente, con la boca abierta. ¡¿Qué?! Semejante disparate... Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Harry había desaparecido de su hoguera. Menudo lío..._

**Marzo de 2004. Hogwarts.**

Hermione había pasado toda la semana pensando en las últimas palabras de Harry, inquieta. Su amigo había hablado de domesticar un fénix como si fuese fácil... “No”, se corrigió a sí misma. “Como si fuese _factible”._

A penas si había conseguido concentrarse en sus clases, y estaba segura que hasta sus alumnos se habían dado cuenta de que no tenía la mente donde tenía la varita. Casi había dejado caer al suelo un alumno de primero, al estar explicando el uso de _Wingardium Leviosa_ con objetos pesados. Las clases ya habían terminado y en aquellos momentos se encontraba en las mazmorras; viendo a Aisha rebuscar entre sus libros, sus ingredientes y el pergamino con las instrucciones para crear el Filtro Potenciador. Con parsimonia, Hermione rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica y sacó la pipa de Henry Granger. Empezó a llenarlo de _peppermary_ mientras miraba pensativamente a la mujer vestida de _chador_ azul marino. Había detalles que tampoco había contado a Harry, en aquel diálogo que tuvieron por red Flu...

Por ejemplo, los detalles respecto al pago que le había exigido Aisha.

No era algo que estuviese inclinada a difundir. Hermione se acarició el cuello, pensativa. Nunca hubiera pensado que se fuera a encontrar en semejante situación...

Todo había comenzado la tarde siguiente a su visita a Aurora. Hermione había bajado al despacho de Darzi, como de costumbre. Pensaba seguir investigando las instrucciones del pergamino e incluso empezar a preparar el filtro con Aisha. Pero nada más entrar en el despacho, la otra bruja la había recibido con una sonrisa inquietante.

Muy inquietante.

\- Creo, Hermione.- había empezado a decirle.- ...que ya es hora de que te exija tu parte del trueque, ¿no crees? Yo ya he cumplido una parte, y no quisiera seguir con la otra hasta haber... cobrado.

Al principio, la Gryffindor no había entendido muy bien sobre qué estaba hablando la profesora de Pociones. Y poco a poco, la comprensión la inundó como una ducha de agua fría: era obvio. Aisha no estaba haciendo todo aquello a cambio de nada... Hermione sintió cómo se le tensaban los músculos de su cuerpo.

\- Es lo justo.- respondió, respirando con dificultad. ¿Qué le pediría?

Aisha Darzi sonrió, socarrona.

\- Te veo deseando con fervor pagar tu deuda...

Hermione se quedó callada. No tenía ninguna respuesta ingeniosa. La sonrisa de la otra bruja se ensanchó.

\- Te invito a fumar _shisha._ \- dijo, más una orden que una invitación.

La Gryffindor la siguió hasta su habitación, y como la otra vez, se instalaron encima de unos cómodos cojines. La decoración sensual en sí fue suficiente para tranquilizar un poco a la joven profesora de Encantamientos. Aisha había puesto algún tipo de incienso o aceite aromático con anterioridad, pues toda la sala olía a un agradable perfume de jazmín. Hechizada, Hermione estuvo observando por segunda vez las delicadas maniobras de Aisha para poner en marcha su cachimba, y había sentido un delicioso cosquilleo en la espalda. Al rato, se había dado cuenta de que el olor a jazmín provenía de la propia _hookah_ : al parecer, el tabaco estaba aromatizado con aquella flor.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos en silencio, pasándose la manguera la una a la otra. Lentamente, Hermione fue notando cómo se le relajaban los músculos. Estaba empezando a sentirse a gusto, _muy_ a gusto.

\- Veo que ya te has tranquilizado un poco.- había comentado Darzi con su acento exótico, provocando en Hermione aquel cosquilleo gozoso.- Creo que ahora sí que podemos hablar... ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió, demasiado a gusto como para hacer el esfuerzo de hablar. Sus reflejos embotados no se habían dado cuenta de que poco a poco, Aisha se había ido acercando a ella.

Pausadamente, delicadamente, Aisha le había apartado una mecha rebelde de la cara, colocándola detrás de una de sus orejas. A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío de placer por la espalda. Con parsimonia, Darzi acercó sus labios a esa misma oreja:

\- Lo que quiero a cambio de mi ayuda... es tu cuerpo.- susurró Aisha. La mente de Hermione pudo, al fin, encender varias alarmas; pero estaba demasiado tranquilizada como para reaccionar. Darzi pareció percibir aquel momento de inquietud, porque añadió:- No te voy a hacer daño. De hecho, lo que quiero es darte placer... hace meses que quiero hacerlo. La _shisha_ que hemos fumado estaba mezcalda con una poción afrodisíaca... para potenciar nuestra libido.

La parte racional de Hermione había gritado, ofendida, por el abuso que Aisha había hecho de su confianza. Era inaceptable lo que le había hecho... ¿y si ella no quería mantener relaciones sexuales, qué? Sin embargo, la otra parte estaba, efectivamente, a merced de su líbido: hacía meses que no se acostaba con nadie; meses que a penas si tenía tiempo y ganas de masturbarse por el exceso de trabajo, cansancio y preocupaciones; la poción afrodisíaca estaba haciendo su efecto, y... bueno, Aisha era una mujer muy sensual, por qué negarlo.

Al parecer, su decisión de rendirse se reflejó en su cara, porque la profesora de Pociones había comentado, sonriente:

\- Levántate...

Un escalofrío aceleró los latidos de Hermione.

xxoOoxx

Hermione volvió al presente con un resoplido, y se restregó el cuello con la mano, incómoda. Aisha estaba preparando los ingredientes necesarios para el filtro. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al volver a acordarse de lo que había pasado aquella tarde en aquel mismo despacho. Aisha era muy diestra con sus manos, por qué negarlo. Había sido dominante, había acertado cuáles eran los deseos más oscuros de Hermione, y los había reproducido. La joven Granger se ruborizó aún más. Esos deseos, esas fantasías... Merlín. Darzi la había hecho vestirse con un uniforme de Hogwarts, como si volviese a ser una estudiante, y... el orgasmo había sido unos de los más intensos que recordaba _._ Hermione gruñó, intentando quitarse esos recuerdos de la cabeza. La escena se había parecido demasiado a cierto otro recuerdo con cierta otra persona. Vergonzoso. Humillante. Y no, por supuesto que no había pensado en _él._

Si, el sexo había sido bueno, y el placer espectacular. Sin embargo, Darzi no había exigido lo mismo a cambio... Hermione volvió a acariciarse el cuello con su mano.

Aisha, como avisada por su intuición, se dio media vuelta para mirar a la Gryffindor.

\- ¿Todo bien, Hermione?

La nombrada asintió y la otra bruja volvió a sus quehaceres, sin parecer estar completamente convencida. La joven profesora de Encantamientos continuó mirándola ausentemente, sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? Y la _burqa_... era el disfraz perfecto. La mano de Hermione volvió a su cuello, frotando mecánicamente las pequeñas heridas. Nunca hubiera pensado que el pago exigido por Aisha... fuese su propia sangre.

Al principio no lo había notado, sumida como estaba en el limbo de su orgasmo. Cuando bajó de la cima, sin embargo, había notado un dolor sordo que pulsaba por debajo de su oreja izquierda. Atontada, había cometido el error de mirar a Aisha... y había descubierto, horrorizada, los colmillos afilados y los pequeños riachuelos de sangre que Darzi no había conseguido limpiar aún.

Era una vampira. Una vampira que, como sabría más tarde, tenía una edad de unos 5400 años. Era tan vieja que había visto nacer los mismos jeroglíficos egipcios que Hermione le había pedido descifrar... Sólo imaginarlo casi la había mareado. ¿Cómo había hecho Aisha para no volverse loca?

La bruja-vampira acabó con los preparativos y volvió a girarse.

\- ¿Seguro que todo anda bien, Hermione?

La nombrada asintió con la cabeza, aún sumida en sus pensamientos, pero luego decidió hacerle la pregunta que le quemaba la lengua desde hacía una semana.

\- Aisha...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

La vampira se quedó mirándola durante largo rato. Al final, respondió:

\- Estos últimos doscientos años, me he hecho llamar Aisha.

Hermione frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

\- Ya, pero... quiero decir, ¿cuál fue tu primer nombre? ¿Siempre has sido una vampira?

Aquella vez, fue Aisha la que frunció el entrecejo, como intentando recordar un sueño olvidado.

\- No siempre fui una vampira.- empezó a decir, con lentitud.- Pero a penas me acuerdo de mi vida humana... han pasado milenios... aunque sea inmortal, la capacidad de mi cerebro sigue siendo limitado. Menos limitado que el vuestro,- comentó con cierta picardía.- ...pero limitado. Los detalles innecesarios acaban por borrarse...

Hermione la miró con seriedad.

\- Joder... ¿qué más importante que tu propio nombre?

Aisha le regaló una media sonrisa.

\- ¿El nombre que unos adultos escogen cuando eres un bebé que no puede decidir por sí mismo?

Hermione se quedó muda, y Aisha añadió:

\- He llevado el nombre que más me gustaba, o más me convenía, o el nombre que me correspondía a lo largo de cinco milenios y medio.- ensanchó su sonrisa afilada.- Estos últimos dos siglos soy Aisha, y quién sabe qué nombre tendré luego. No me puedo anclar en el pasado; sería muy peligroso para mí. Todo a mi alrededor cambia a una velocidad vertiginosa; y yo he de adaptarme a los tiempos si no quiero acabar demente... aferrarme a un nombre de hace tres o cuatro civilizaciones no tiene sentido. Los tiempos cambian, y yo debo cambiarme con ellos, o intentar suicidarme. Hay siglos enteros que se me han borrado de la memoria...

Hermione miró a su compañera de trabajo sin que su mente consiguiese abarcar las implicaciones de lo que decía. Vivir tanto se le hacía tan abrumador que no conseguía imaginarse estar en lugar de Darzi. Durante un rato, ninguna de las dos rompió el silencio. Aisha fue la primera en hacerlo:

\- Por cierto...- Hermione la miró como si hubiese despertado bruscamente.- ... necesito un único ingrediente que es un poco difícil de encontrar... el wyrdago. Un ingrediente interesante... y específico. Supongo que Pomona tendrá algunas... pero son muy caras y se usan en pociones peligrosas y complicadas. Se lo podría pedir, pero quizás sospeche... bueno... me las arreglaré. Aunque igual tarde un poco... hay que recogerlas en luna nueva. Espera, tengo un calendario lunar que me hizo Aurora... _Accio calendario._ Veamos... luna nueva... dentro de una semana.- Aisha torció el morro.- Ya veré qué le diré a Pomona... de todas formas, podemos empezar con el filtro antes. Necesitará dos semanas de cocción antes de añadirle el wyrdago... tenemos margen.

Hermione asintió, con la mente ya completamente a lo que tenían que hacer.

\- Bien.- sentenció.- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

**Marzo de 2004. Hogwarts.**

Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama, mirando al techo, cansada pero sin poder dormir. Había estado intentando evitar el tema zambulléndose en una mar de trabajo e investigación. Pero cuando el día terminaba, _él_ surgía de nuevo.

Severus Snape. Un profesor desagradable, un estudiante infeliz.

“Sí,” se dijo Hermione. “Y un hombre atractivo.”

La joven gruñó y se apretó contra el colchón. No, no, ¡no! ¿Cómo podía pensar aquello de Snape? ¡Snape, por Merlín!

Pero no podía negarlo. No podía, no después de su escapada al _Moulin Rouge._ No después de lo que pasó con Aisha...

-Oh, Merlín mío,- susurró Hermione, mortificada. Pero era la verdad. Imaginarse que era Snape, y no Darzi, el que la había estado tocando fue lo que la había llevado al gozo. La fantasía no había podido ser tan realista como en el burdel, obviamente, pero Hermione había mantenido los ojos cerrados durante todo el acto. Y había funcionado.

Qué jodidamente retorcida era su mente. Snape. Lo estaba idealizando. Lo que imaginaba mientras se tocaba que nada tenía que ver con el verdadero Snape...

Pero, ¿quién era el verdadero Snape? ¿acaso lo sabía ella? ¿y si se equivocaba completamente? ¿y si Snape era más que el profesor de sus recuerdos? O… ¿y si era _exactamente_ lo que ansiaba que fuese?

Hermione sintió cómo se le calentaban las mejillas. Snape. El profesor de sus recuerdos. La memoria de aquel risible duelo entre Lockhart y Snape vino a su mente como un latigazo. Qué esbelto era en él, poderoso y peligroso, firme, atractivo...

"No. Ya basta," pensó Hermione con dureza. Su misión era salvarle la vida a Snape. Y si bastaba un recuerdo suyo para hacerle temblar el corazón, ¿cómo diablos se las arreglaría cuando lo tuviese cara a cara?

Con otro gruñido, Hermione agarró la Poción Calmante de su mesita y le dio un trago.

**Marzo de 2004. Hogwarts.**

De nuevo en el despacho de Aurora. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la última vez que la joven Granger la visitó. Hermione estaba sentada en una cómoda silla de cuero negro, que Sinistra había hecho aparecer junto con una taza de té.

Aurora carraspeó y llamó la atención de la joven Gryffindor.

\- Me ha costado hacer todos los cálculos.- dijo con calma.- Normalmente, el movimiento de los planetas y su influencia en las matrices de aritmancia se usa para intentar averiguar el futuro más probable... he tenido que inventar toda una metodología nueva para tener en cuenta la vuelta al pasado.

Hermione se sintió incómoda. Aurora no había hablado con un tono de reproche, pero la joven profesora se sentía como si lo hubiese hecho. La bruja de tez negra pareció adivinar la incomodidad de su antigua alumna, porque añadió:

\- No te preocupes, a sido un reto bastante interesante. A Tycho y a Johannes también les a gustado trabajar en ello, ¿verdad, chicos?

Hermione miró con curiosidad a los fantasmas, que estaban atareados ayudando a Sinistra con sus investigaciones. Sabía que Aurora era ayudada por fantasmas, pero nunca los había visto antes. Brahe asintió con una sonrisa; Kepler respondió con un gruñido, sin ni siquiera apartar la vista de sus modelos geométricos. Los dos permanecieron en silencio.

\- Aquí tienes los cálculos.- añadió Aurora.- El mejor momento para volver al pasado sería a principios de mayo; la posición de los planetas será parecido a la de junio de 1999. Es desde el uno al trece de mayo cuando tendrás más posibilidades de que todo salga bien, y aparezcas en el lugar y el momento que quieres exactamente. ¿El Filtro Potenciador estaría preparado para finales de marzo, verdad?

\- Sí.- respondió Hermione, ausentemente.- Muchas gracias, Aurora; con ésto nos has quitado un gran peso de encima...

\- No lo dudo.- respondió la Jefa de la Casa Slytherin, con una media sonrisa altiva.- De todas formas, ya sabes que no lo hago gratis... y Aisha tampoco, ¿me equivoco?

Hermione dio un pequeño respingo y miró a Sinistra a los ojos. Y lo supo en aquel mismo momento; Aurora lo sabía. Sabía que Darzi era una vampira... Una vez más, la profesora de Astronomía pareció leer sus pensamientos y sonrió ligeramente.

\- No eres la única que... ha hecho tratos con ella.- Hermione sintió un sudor frío.- ¿Te ha comentado por qué insiste en beber la sangre en el mismo momento en que su “víctima” tiene un orgasmo?

La Gryffindor se sonrojó con ganas ante las crudas palabras de la otra bruja, y negó con la cabeza. Le pareció haber oído un carraspeo al fondo del despacho, hacia donde estaba el fantasma de Johannes Kepler.

\- A mí sí me lo comentó.- anunció Sinistra, con una media sonrisa en los labios.- Me dijo que se había inspirado en los mosquitos... ¿sabes que los mosquitos tienen analgésicos en su saliva, para que el animal al que pican no note la picadura hasta después de que le hayan chupado la sangre?

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza, muda. No sabía si estar agradecida u horrorizada de saberlo...

\- ¿A que no notaste nada en medio del orgasmo?- le preguntó Sinistra, y la ya roja cara de la Gryffindor se volvió escarlata. Aquella vez, no hubo dudas de que Johannes había carraspeado con fuerza, irritado.

\- ¿No, verdad?- respondió la bruja negra a su propia pregunta retórica, haciendo caso omiso de la incomodidad de sus compañeros.- De ese modo, el proceso de chupar la sangre a alguien se vuelve menos traumático para ese mismo alguien... sobre todo si es algo que se hace periódicamente.

Aquella vez, además de enrojecerse, Hermione apartó la mirada de la cara de Sinistra. Sí, era cierto... había estado “donando” su sangre semanalmente.

\- No tienes por qué avergonzarte.- dijo Aurora, con una sonrisa.- Como he dicho antes, no eres la única...- y le enseñó con el dedo índice su cuello, que llevaba tapado con un pañuelo grueso de color oliva.

A pesar de las palabras de la otra bruja, la cara de Hermione no volvió a su color normal. Pasó cierto tiempo en el que ninguna de las dos dijo nada. El rostro de Sinistra había retomado su habitual máscara de monárquica impasibilidad, y se había vuelto a concentrar en las matrices de probabilidades que bailaban mágicamente delante de ella. Eran ecuaciones y ecuaciones de un humo verde esmeralda, y de aspecto complicado. Hermione a penas podía descifrar la mitad, y aún así, no podía saber qué futuro estaban prediciendo. Sinistra movía su varita para arrastrar y modificar las distintas variables. Hermione hubiera dicho que estaba jugando con las matrices, si no fuera por la cara de absoluta concentración que tenía la Profesora de Astronomía.

\- Prof... Aurora...

La nombrada tardó en apartar su atención de sus cálculos.

\- ¿Sí?- preguntó con su voz grave.

\- ¿Qué te empuja a trabajar tanto? Quiero decir, ¿qué te empuja a competir, a demostrar tus dotes, a ser _alguien_ en el mundo académico? ¿A ganarte su reconocimiento?

Sinistra arrancó su mirada de las matrices y la fijó en la joven profesora. A Hermione le entró las ganas instintivas de retroceder, pero no lo hizo. Aurora tardó en responder.

\- Lo mismo que te empuja a tí, supongo. Creía que eras como yo... aunque claro, tú eres una Gryffindor, no una Slytherin.- añadió con sorna.- Siendo una...siendo hija de muggles, tú también sentirías la necesidad de demostrar tu valía, ¿verdad? ¿Demostrar que no eres menos que los demás, que perteneces a este mundo?

\- ¿Eres hija de muggles?- preguntó Hermione, extrañada.

-No.- respondió ella.- Soy de pura sangre. Pero...

La joven Granger miró a su ex-profesora con curiosidad.

\- ¿Pero?

Aurora tenía la pose de una estatua de obsidiana; su piel negra brillaba bajo la luz de las mágicas lámparas de gas que flotaban por su despacho.

\- Mi padres eran de una noble familia de hechiceros y brujas.- empezó a contar, con la voz aún más grave que de costumbre.- Eran de un pueblo soninké del África del Oeste, entre lo que los muggles llamaron Mali y Mauritania. Pero en el mundo mágico, esas tierras aún son el Imperio de Ghana...

Hermione miraba hechizada a Aurora Sinistra. A penas le sonaban los nombres de aquellas tierras de allende que, en boca de Aurora, tomaban una dimensión mitológica, surreal; como si la tierra de sus ancestros fuese un Monte Olimpo africano. La Jefa de la Casa Slytherin tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- El Estatuto del Secreto fue ideado por los magos europeos, y por razones ligadas a su historia. Los muggles del África del Oeste nunca nos persiguieron. Y hoy en día siguen viniendo hacia nosotros para consultar su futuro, piden que les echemos el mal de ojo a alguien, o que tengan buena suerte en el amor o en el trabajo...

Hermione seguía escuchándola, muda. La mirada de Aurora estaba perdida, y sus ojos vidriosos contemplaban la pared como si viesen aquellos lejanos lugares. Luego, batió los párpados, fijó su mirada en Hermione y el hechizo se rompió.

\- Yo nací aquí.- dijo, con brutal sencillez.- Aunque también fuesen magos, mis padres tuvieron que aguantar bastantes cosas desagradables por ser... “extranjeros”, por su manera de entender la magia y los muggles… y francamente… por ser _distintos_. Y yo, también. Incluso adoptamos apellidos europeos. Pero no sirvió para mucho...

Hermione aguardó a que la Jefa de la Casa Slytherin volviese a hablar.

\- Y luego está que... bueno; quiero decir que... las mujeres debemos demostrar que somos tan capaces como los hombres, ¿no crees?

Aquel comentario espabiló a la joven profesora.

\- No sé...- dijo Hermione, y Sinistra alzó una ceja.- Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también me sentía así... como has dicho, soy hija de muggles, y mujer... pero... ¿merece la pena entrar en su juego?

La cara de Aurora estaba muy seria.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Quiero decir que... que todo está organizado a su favor, ¿no? Si ellos no nos quieren aceptar, no seremos aceptadas nunca... por mucho que nos esforcemos... son ellos los que crearon el juego y las reglas del juego. ¿Por qué amargarnos en demostrarles nada? ¿No es mejor inventarnos nuestro propio juego, y que les den morcilla?

Aurora miró a Hermione durante largo rato, y muy intensamente. Al final, una pequeña sonrisa resquebrajó la máscara.

\- Es otro modo de ver las cosas.- dijo, con su agradable voz de contralto.- Pero yo nací para luchar. No es suficiente con inventarse un juego paralelo. Lo que propones es jugar a cartas en una esquina mientras ellos juegan al Quidditch ocupando todo el terreno.

Volvieron a mirarse largamente, escuchando el silencio de la otra. Esta vez fue Hermione la que sonrió con timidez.

\- Lo que propongo no es jugar a cartas en una esquina.- comentó.- Ni jugar a su juego en su terreno, como tú propones. Yo digo que no necesitamos sus escobas para volar, ni su terreno de Quidditch para jugar a lo que nos dé la gana.

Aurora rompió a reír, una risa profunda de terciopelo negro que irradiaba calor como el chocolate caliente.

\- Y yo digo, - dijo al fin, con sus ojos oscuros brillando de complicidad.- que son ellos los que tienen que largarse del campo de Quidditch, no nosotras.

Esta vez, la risilla de Hermione se unió a la de Aurora. El aprecio era mutuo.

**Abril de 2004. Hogwarts.**

Eran principios de abril, y Harry aún no había contactado con Hermione. El moreno le había asegurado, en su último encuentro por la red Flu, que se las arreglaría con Fleur y Bill para sacar un giratiempo del Ministerio. Pero ya habían pasado dos semanas y Harry no daba señales de vida. La Gryffindor empezó a mordisquearse las uñas, mientras su mirada perdida atravesaba los deberes que debía corregir. Aurora le había dicho que lo mejor era partir entre el uno y el trece de mayo... y aún no tenían ni giratiempo ni fénix. Maldita sea...

Con un gesto casi inconsciente y mecánico, agarró el sobrecito que contenía la peppermary y sacó la pipa de Henry Granger. El giratiempo... bueno, al menos sabían dónde encontrarlos, y Harry tenía acceso al Ministerio. Pero... ¿y el fénix? ¿de dónde iban a sacar uno? ¿había pensado Harry en eso? Probablemente no, se dijo Hermione, ligeramente irritada. Su amigo tendría toda la motivación del mundo para hacerlo, pero ningún plan concreto... como casi siempre. Cuando hubo terminado de llenar la pipa, guardó el sobrecito y sacó sus cerillas Bonnie & Clyde. Fénix... fénix... había que ser un as tratando con los animales para encontrar y domesticar uno...

En aquel momento, Hermione vió un pequeño rayo de esperanza. ¿Y si...? ¿y si pedían ayuda? ¡Hagrid! ¡Pues claro que sí! Primero tendría que emborracharlo (la Gryffindor sintió una punzada de culpa al pensarlo), y luego convencerle para... pero...

El entusiasmo de la joven Granger se deshinchó un poco al darse cuenta que Hagrid era Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor, además de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. No podía ausentarse sin más de su trabajo, sólo para hacer una expedición para encontrar un fénix... y la verdad, la propia Hermione tampoco. Necesitaban tiempo... Hermione volvió a mordisquear sus uñas. Tiempo... el tiempo lo podrían obtener con un giratiempo, si Harry y los demás conseguían uno. Pero... ¿cómo hacer para amaestrar un fénix? ¿podría Hagrid estar a la altura? ¿aceptaría hacerlo? Hermione dió una primera calada a su pipa, ausente, y resopló. Calma. Necesitaba calmarse. El primer paso era hablar con Hagrid, preferiblemente aquel mismo viernes. Cho y Neville no supondrían un problema; no se entrometerían si Hermione se lo pedía. Ya se ocuparía luego de los problemas posteriores... las cosas paso a paso.

**Abril de 2004. Hogsmeade.**

Hermione había estado esperando con impaciencia la llegada del viernes. Tanto, que ella estaba hasta más alterada que sus hormonados estudiantes de Encantamientos. Había estado echando de menos su peppermary desde la primera clase de aquel fatídico día, y para la última ya estaba como una escoba de carreras.

\- Ahh, ¡al fin aquí!- exclamó Cho cuando finalmente pudieron sentarse en una mesa del Hog's Head.- La verdad, la semana se hace más amena cuando sabes que tendrás un respiro el viernes...

Hermione estaba de acuerdo con Cho, pero había algo aquel concreto viernes que le estaba fastidiando ese gozo.

\- ¿Dónde está Hagrid?- les preguntó, intentando no mostrarse impaciente.

\- Ah... creo que tenía que patrullar el castillo.- le respondió Neville mientras les acercaba las cervezas de mantequilla.

\- ¿No podría haber avisado?- preguntó Hermione, irritada.

Cho y Neville se miraron entre sí, un poco extrañados de la reacción de Hermione. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que alguno de los cuatro olvidaba avisar que no podría ir al encuentro semanal. Hermione se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pero ninguno de sus compañeros comentó nada respecto a su repentino enfado.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato, Hermione poniendo atención en beber menos que los otros dos. Al principio, había estado un poco desalentada por la ausencia de Hagrid. Sin embargo, mientras charlaban, se le había ocurrido otra idea: preguntárselo a Neville. Al fin y al cabo, él también era un amante de la naturaleza, ¿verdad? Y si él se negaba a buscar y domesticar a un fénix, bien podría convencer a Hagrid de hacerlo... En cuanto Cho se fue al baño, Hermione saltó al agua:

\- Neville... quisiera pedirte un favor muy importante... pero no quiero que Cho nos oiga.

El joven hombre la miró confuso. Su bonachona cara preguntaba “¿por qué?” por todos los ángulos. Hermione suspiró.

\- Es un asunto un poco... delicado.- dijo, a sabiendas de que no aclaraba muchas cosas. Como era de esperar, Neville seguía mirándola entre extrañado y curioso. Hermione tomó aire, escogió sus palabras y soltó:

\- Es algo muy importante, y difícil. Tanto, que necesito ayuda desesperadamente.- Hermione miró a su compañero con la mirada más seria y Dumbledoresca que pudo invocar. Notó cómo Neville tragaba saliva.- Necesito... necesito un fénix domesticado, que me ayude sin vacilar en un momento crucial.

El joven hombre la miró con los ojos como _quaffles,_ la boca ligeramente abierta. Permaneció mudo durante largos segundos, que la Gryffindor vivió como años bisiestos.

\- Hermione... ¿eres consciente de lo que pides?

La joven reprimió un suspiro a duras penas. Claro que era consciente de lo pedía. Neville parecía estar pensando sus próximas palabras, pero sin éxito. Para disimular, tomó un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla, y Hermione le copió distraídamente. Sin embargo, el sonido de una puerta rompió el trance en el que estaban los dos: Cho, que ya había terminado lo que tenía que hacer en el baño, se aproximaba a ellos mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. Apurado, Neville le comentó a susurros:

\- Ven mañana por la tarde, hacia las siete, a nuestra choza; y seguiremos hablando...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y cuando la sonriente profesora de Transformación se sentó con ellos, se forzó a sumergirse en el ambiente de buen humor. Al fin y al cabo, un “seguiremos hablando” era más esperanzador que un “no”.

**Abril de 2004. La choza de Hagrid y Neville.**

Lo primero que pensó Hermione al entrar a la choza de Hagrid, fue que era bastante más grande de lo que recordaba. Lo cual, como se dijo instantes más tarde, era normal si se tenía en cuenta que ahora albergaba a dos personas. Y su tercer pensamiento, por muy inapropiado y fuera de lugar que fuese, fue que Neville y Hagrid bien podían... _hacerse compañía_ durante las noches. Hermione, sorprendida consigo misma, notó cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente. Y también se fijó en la traviesa mirada que Neville le había lanzado. ¿O era el juego de luces?

Hagrid la ayudó inesperadamente cuando salió de su habitación.

\- ¡Hombre, Hermione! ¿Qué tal? Siento no haber avisado que no iría al Hog's Head... había olvidado por completo que me tocaba patrullar.- explicó el gigante, con cara de arrepentimiento.

Hermione le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aliviada por la interrupción.

 _-_ Bueno, ya volveremos a juntarnos el próximo viernes...- comentó, diplomática, y luego se volvió seria.- Hagrid, he venido a hablar de algo importante para mí...

Tanto el gigante como su aprendiz apagaron las sonrisas.

\- Nev me ha dicho algo al respecto...- comentó Hagrid con delicadeza.- ¿... quieres una taza de té?

\- Sí, gracias.- respondió Hermione, bajando la vista y sentándose en una de las sillas, junto a Neville. El guardabosques se giró y empezó a hervir agua en su cocina. Mientras preparaba la infusión, comentó:

\- Por lo que entiendo, necesitas un fénix domesticado, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza; pero en cuanto lo hizo se dió cuenta de que el guardabosques no la podía ver y graznó un “sí” roto. Nadie volvió a decir nada hasta que Hagrid hubo preparado el té. Cuando la tetera y las tazas ocuparon la mesa, y los tres estuvieron sentados al rededor, Hermione decidió dar explicaciones. Bueno... algunas. Las necesarias.

\- Quisiera saber...- Hermione paró para escoger sus palabras.- ¿... un fénix amaestrado por otra persona aceptaría cumplir la petición de una segunda persona?

Hagrid y Neville intercambiaron la mirada.

\- Depende del fénix, de la segunda persona, y de la petición.- respondió el guardabosques.- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? ¿Domesticar un fénix o la ayuda esporádica de uno?

Hermione apretó los labios, concentrada. Confiaba en Hagrid y Neville, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no les podría decir absolutamente todo. Al fin y al cabo, lo que pensaban hacer era una apuesta peligrosa... y además... Neville había sufrido muchísimo en manos de Snape. En cuanto a la pregunta de Hagrid...

\- Necesito la ayuda de un fénix para un asunto concreto.- admitió en un suspiro.- Pero si para eso necesito ganarme la confianza y la fidelidad de uno, haré lo que sea necesario. El problema es que tengo poco tiempo... necesito un fénix para mayo.- concluyó, poniendo algunas cartas boca arriba.

El maestro y el aprendiz volvieron a mirarse entre sí, esta vez con más arrugas en la frente.

\- Supongo que no querrás concretar para qué tipo de ayuda quieres del fénix, ¿verdad?- comentó Neville suavemente.

La Gryffindor suspiró y fijó sus ojos en la taza de té a medio acabar.

\- ¿Es algo peligroso?- indagó Hagrid.

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió.

\- ¿Tan peligroso que prefieres no hablarnos de ello?- comentó Neville con tacto; con tanto tacto que la bruja percibió su intento de suprimir el dolor que la falta de confianza de la joven le provocaba. Hermione sintió una punzada de culpa: casi siempre habían dejado a Neville fuera de las peripecias y los peligros, aunque él había acabado demostrando que era muy capaz de arreglárselas en semejantes situaciones. Pero...

Pero Hermione sospechaba que todo aquel asunto de salvarle el pellejo a Snape no le haría ni maldita gracia. No después del tormento que le había hecho pasar... Hermione soltó un suspiro.

\- Es para... intentar salvar la vida de una persona. Creemos que estará mortalmente herido para cuando le encontremos, y... queremos utilizar las lágrimas curativas de un fénix.

En cuanto pronunció las palabras, la joven profesora se dió cuenta de que había hablado demasiado honestamente. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás...

\- ¿Creéis?- preguntó Neville.- ¿Quiénes? ¿Tú, Harry y Ron?

Pero Hagrid fué aún más certero con sus suposiciones:

\- No... esto es algo entre tú y Harry, ¿verdad?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Tan obvia era su cara? Al parecer sí, porque su silencio fue interpretado como un afirmativo.

\- Y supongo que... la identidad del varón que queréis salvar es un secreto, ¿no?- comentó Neville, y el corazón de Hermione se comprimió: la cara de su amigo delataba una gran decepción.- ¿Es alguno de nuestros amigos?

\- No.- respondió la joven bruja, sin vacilar. No sabía si Hagrid había considerado a Snape como su amigo alguna vez, pero Neville fijo que no.

\- ¿Le conocemos?- insistió el muchacho, y Hermione suspiró, escondiendo su cara tras las palmas de sus manos. Neville interpretó correctamente el gesto y frunció aún más el entrecejo.

\- Le conocemos, ¿verdad?- insistió.

\- Neville...- dijo Hagrid, con un tono amable pero terminante, y el aprendiz no volvió a hablar. Hermione sentía remordimientos por no decir toda la verdad, pero necesitaba que colaborasen, y dudaba que lo lograse si sabían quién era el sujeto que querían salvar...

\- Neville.- repitió el Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor.- Algunas cosas no se pueden difundir, a pesar de estar hablando con gente de confianza.- la joven miró al guardabosques con gratitud.- No; precisamente porque estamos entre gente de confianza... podemos estar seguros de que tus actos no tendrían consecuencias que reprobaríamos, ¿verdad?

La joven miró fijamente a Hagrid durante unos pocos instantes, pensando qué decir.

\- No lo creo.- respondió al fin, vagamente.- Yo y Harry creemos que tendrá consecuencias positivas.

No había respondido francamente a la pregunta, pero tampoco había mentido. A Hagrid parecía que aquello le bastaba; a Neville no tanto, pero no volvió a objetar.

\- Bien.- resopló el guardabosques.- Neville, ¿supongo que estás de acuerdo con...?

El mencionado apartó la vista de su antigua compañera de clase y miró a su mentor. Después de unos instantes, declaró:

\- Sí.

Aspiró profundamente y expiró con lentitud, mirando a sus manos. Después, susurró:

\- Esto parece una premonición de Firenze...

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione, sin poder evitarlo.

Neville levantó la vista hasta la bruja; Hagrid profirió una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Este verano hemos estado en Egipto.- comentó el guardabosques, y Hermione sintió un escalofrío en su espalda: Egipto... todos los misterios parecían comenzar en el delta del Nilo.

\- Era parte de mi entrenamiento.- comentó Neville; dejando, por primera vez desde hacía un buen rato, que una sonrisa tímida embelleciese sus labios.- Fuimos Hagrid, Pomona y yo... y entre otros lugares, visitamos el monte Catalina, en Sinai.

\- Es el pico más alto de la región.- intercaló Hagrid.- Ahí se esconde una fauna muy interesante...

\- Y entre toda esa fauna... descubrimos un fénix salvaje.- terminó Neville.

Hermione casi se levantó de la silla. Su antiguo compañero de clase agrandó ligeramente su media sonrisa.

\- Y... a pesar de que soy un aprendiz, y no sé muy bien cómo lo hice...

\- Lo domesticaste.- susurró Hermione, los ojos brillantes.

\- Bueno...- dijo Neville, incómodo.- Digamos que... nos hicimos amigos. Tuve un sueño... la noche posterior a haberla conocido... Me apareció en sueños, diciendo que se llamaba “Heka”. Cuando la llamé por ese nombre, la fénix se acercó... y así empezó todo...

\- Heka...- dijo la bruja, pensativa.- Y... ¿y dónde vive ahora? ¿con vosotros?

Hagrid y Neville se miraron durante un brevísimo instante, antes de que el guardabosques respondiese a la pregunta.

\- A veces. Pero prefiere estar en el Bosque Prohibido.

Unos instantes de silencio...

\- ¿Podríamos ir a verla?- preguntó Hermione, tanteando el terreno.- ¿Creéis que estaría dispuesta a colaborar?

Neville la miró pensativo mientras Hagrid se encogía los hombros.

\- No será demasiado tarde para entrar en el Bosque...- comentó la bruja, y ambos amigos sonrieron.

\- No, claro que no.- respondió el gigante.- Podemos ir ahora, si quieres...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y comentó:

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, así que preferiría verla lo antes posible.

Los tres amigos tardaron poco en prepararse para entrar en el Bosque Prohibido, y Hermione no pudo sino notar la ausencia de Fang al lado del guardabosques. El sol estaba bajando en el cielo pero aún no se había puesto; el paisaje empezaba a lucir colores ocres. Hagrid se adentró en el bosque con su ballesta medieval y su linterna de ferrocarriles, digna de la primera guerra mundial muggle. Neville y Hermione le siguieron por detrás, sin alejarse demasiado.

Cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts, el bosque le había parecido peligroso, hostil, desagradable. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, Hermione entraba en su seno con un sentimiento de paz que nunca había experimentado antes al adentrarse entre aquellos árboles. Le entró una necesidad urgente, casi física, de transformarse en búho y volar de rama en rama. Las agujas de pino que tapizaban el suelo, y la húmeda tierra, desprendían un característico olor a vida silvestre. El musgo era verde y lo cubría todo; los robles gruesos, las coníferas altas, las zarzas soberanas de su reino. Alguna que otra roca gris emergía de entre la flora, como una mancha clara entre el verde y el marrón. En aquella parte del bosque, el sol aún podía alcanzar el suelo con sus rayos rojizos. Parecía un sueño olvidado; era como echar una ojeada furtiva a las borrosas memorias de un árbol milenario. Hermione caminaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mirando absorta la extraña belleza del bosque. Se sentía como una marciana descubriendo la Tierra por primera vez.

Tanto Hagrid como Neville respetaron el momento contemplativo de su amiga, y guiaron los pasos de ésta en silencio. Poco a poco, se adentraron en el bosque y en la noche; el lugar menos onírico y más amenazador con la caída de la oscuridad. Hermione ya no podía saber en qué zona de la arboleda estaban, aunque pronto empezaron a escuchar el sonido de un riachuelo. A pocos pasos de ellos encontraron la corriente de agua, dividiendo el suelo en dos y dejando las rocas al descubierto. Sin decir una palabra, Neville se puso a cantar.

A Hermione se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Nunca había oído cantar a Neville, no de aquella forma. Alguna que otra canción popular en algún momento de euforia alcohólica, quizás; y siempre acompañado. Pero aquella canción solitaria no tenía nada que ver. Fascinada, se dió cuenta de que no estaba cantando en inglés: era otra lengua, otra melodía. Una melodía... del oriente medio. Sí, éso era lo que le había puesto piel de gallina: aquella voz, la voz de Neville, parecía estar cantando el Corán; una voz que encajaba mejor en una mezquita o en un desierto que en los húmedos bosques de robles y coníferas del norte de Escocia. A Hermione le recorrió otro escalofrío. Entre las temperaturas que iban descendiendo y la peculiar tonalidad de la escala musical árabe, la bruja tenía los pelos de punta.

Y entonces, apareció. Con un canto melodioso, que hacía eco y amplificaba la voz de Neville, apareció ella. La fénix, Heka. Dorada, radiante; grande como un cisne, cantando la segunda voz de la canción de Neville. Se pausó encima de una robusta rama, a la altura de los ojos del aprendiz, y ambos finalizaron la canción.

\- Hola, Heka.- le saludó el joven mago, como si saludase a su bienamada.- Ésta es Hermione, una buena amiga mía.

La ave giró sus exquisitos ojos hacia la bruja, que de repente se sintió como si estuviese siendo escudriñada por Cleopatra. Un poco nerviosa, hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, y el pájaro respondió con el mismo gesto. La ligera brisa agitó las ramas con pereza, y la bruja pudo oler un olor nuevo, agradable; un olor que parecía estar fuera de lugar... un olor de incienso. Al principio, Hermione pensó que había sido una alucinación olfativa, pero al volver a percibir aquel aroma, se dió cuenta de que provenía de Heka. Y entonces, oyó una voz suave y femenina.

\- ¿ _Buscas respuestas en el pasado?_

Alarmada, la joven profesora miró al rededor, en busca de una mujer, pero no halló ninguna. Ni Hagrid ni Neville parecían haberse dado cuenta de la voz.

\- _Soy yo quien te habla.-_ Hermione posó sus ojos en la fénix.- _Sí, yo. Heka._ \- confirmó la ave.- _Te hablo por medio del pensamiento..._

La bruja no sabía si perder el temple o aceptar aquello como un fenómeno normal. Parecía mentira que después de tantos años en el mundo mágico, pudiese aún impresionarse con semejantes situaciones. La telepatía no era tan insólita... ¿verdad?

\- _¿Necesitas mi ayuda?-_ preguntó Heka.

\- _Sí._ \- respondió Hermione.- _Pero, ¿cómo lo has sabido?_ \- una sospecha cruzó su mente.- _¿Me has leído la mente?_ \- acusó, sin poder evitar el río de pensamientos.

Una carcajada, parecida al tintineo de cristales, se propagó por su mente.

\- _No_.- aseguró Heka.- _Eso sería muy poco educado... sólo estaba especulando._

Hermione miró a sus compañeros de reojo. ¿No se extrañarían de su largo silencio? Pero tanto Neville como Hagrid parecían absortos, como ella, en respectivas conversaciones con la ave.

\- _Hay una persona que necesito salvar._ \- admitió la bruja honestamente.- _Y necesitaré de tus lágrimas curativas..._

La fénix pareció sonreír.

\- _¿Cómo sabes que estará en un estado tan crítico?_ \- inquirió Heka. Hermione respondió:

\- _Porque estuvimos allí, y el hombre murió. Yo y otro amigo queremos volver al pasado y salvarle la vida..._

La bruja no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que la ave estaba sonriéndole afablemente; y no sabía si tranquilizarse o estremecerse ante la idea.

\- _¿Qué os empuja a ir tan lejos para salvarle?_ \- preguntó, de nuevo, el mítico pájaro. Hermione sintió una pequeña punzada de enfado.

\- _Ese hombre fue muy desgraciado en vida. Vivió y murió a favor de una causa en la que no creía sino a medias, por intentar redimirse de sus crímenes pasados. Había renegado de su antiguo bando cuando su amada, que estaba en el bando enemigo, murió, en parte, por su culpa.-_ Hermione pestañeó.- _Vivió una doble vida amarga, consagrada enteramente a hacer triunfar nuestra facción en la guerra. Pero nadie se fiaba verdaderamente de él, ni en un bando ni en el otro, y no tenía amigos. Creemos que merece una segunda oportunidad. Nos entregó su vida y su juventud para que nosotros siguiésemos vivos, en un mundo en el que nuestra facción hubiese triunfado. Queremos saldar esa deuda._

Con un fluido movimiento de alas, Heka se alzó al vuelo y aterrizó en el hombro de Hermione, que tuvo que inclinarse hacia el lado opuesto para compensar el peso del ave. Hagrid y Neville la miraron con asombro.

\- Hermione...- musitó el guardabosques.

\- Heka...- susurró Neville.

\- _Iré con Hermione.-_ cantó la fénix con sencillez, y luego giró su bella cabeza hacia la bruja.- _Cuando me necesites, cántame la melodía que le has escuchado a Neville. Tranquila,-_ añadió al ver la cara de pánico de la bruja.- _te acordarás. No te preocupes. ¿Queríais algo más de mí?_ \- les preguntó a los hombres, que negaron con su cabeza, mudos.

\- _En ése caso...-_ declaró la ave. _\- ...buenas noches a todos._

Y se alejó, dejando unos atónitos humanos en el ya oscuro Bosque Prohibido. Hermione tenía la respiración entrecortada, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ardiendo. Por increíble que fuese, los más difíciles de los obstáculos se les estaban solucionando uno detrás de otro. Era casi demasiada buena suerte, pensó Hermione, con una punzada de miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun_ es la primera línea del soneto 130 de **William Shakespeare**. En youtube se puede encontrar este mismo soneto leído por **Alan Rickman**.
> 
> La idea de usar el cálculo de probabilidades para averigüar el futuro, también utilizada por **Caeria** en _Pet Project_ , viene del concepto de "psicohistoria" acuñado por **Isaac Asimov** en su saga de ciencia-ficción _La Fundación_.
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena de Aurora Sinistra: _Mon Everest_ de **Soprano feat. Marina Kaye** , _Bravo_ de **MHD** y _Kona_ de **Sho Madjozi**


	6. Stand whoso list into the slipper top

_-_ En ése caso... _\- declaró la ave.-_ ...buenas noches a todos.

 _Y se alejó, dejando unos atónitos humanos_ _en el ya oscuro Bosque Prohibido_ _. Hermione tenía la respiración entrecortada, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ardiendo. Por increíble que fuese, los más difíciles de los obstáculos se les estaban solucionando uno detrás de otro. Era casi demasiada buena suerte, pensó Hermione, con una punzada de miedo._

**Abril de 2004. La choza de Hagrid y Neville.**

\- Aún no me lo puedo creer.- comentó Hagrid por enésima vez.- Me extrañé en su día con Neville, porque lo había conseguido con relativa facilidad, pero ésto...

Ya estaban en el lindero del bosque, y la luna casi llena iluminaba la noche. Hermione notó, ausente, que las constelaciones de invierno empezaban a desaparecer en el horizonte y las de primavera, emergían poco a poco. Neville parecía estar un poco molesto.

\- A mí me costó dos semanas hermanarme con Heka...- oyó que susurraba el joven mago. Neville soltó una forzada risilla de despreocupación, y añadió:- Bueno, eras la bruja más talentosa de nuestra generación...

Hermione se sintió muy culpable. Quería exclamar que no, que no era tan talentosa; que había fracasado en la Academia, que no había encontrado más que trabajos no relacionados con sus estudios; que no había conseguido ser la aprendiz de ningún mago o bruja de renombre, aún menos de _dos_ , como él... pero sus palabras sólo lo amargarían más. La bruja de Gryffindor sintió una oleada de urgencia imprudente, una loca necesidad de recuperar a su amigo. En una fracción de segundo, sin pensar en las consecuencias; decidió ser sincera con él.

\- Queremos viajar al pasado.- admitió con brusquedad.- Para salvar a Snape de la muerte.

Hagrid y Neville se pararon en seco. El corazón de Hermione batía a mil por hora; las caras de sus amigos le hicieron desear no haber hablado.

\- ¿Viajar al pasado? ¿Volver a la Batalla de Hogwarts?- preguntó el gigante con el ceño fruncido, preocupado.

\- ¿Salvar a Snape?- escupió Neville, su normalmente bonachona cara desfigurada por el desagrado.

Hermione se sentía estúpida. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Sabía que no les gustaría, lo había sabido desde el principio. ¿Por qué había sentido la necesidad de la bendición de sus amigos? Sabía que no la obtendría.

\- Hermione, ¡por Merlín! ¡Es muy peligroso!- exclamó Hagrid, cuando las implicaciones empezaron a calar en su mente.- ¿Queréis volver a la época de Quien-tú-sabes? ¿Y si os mata? ¿Y si algo sale mal y el futuro cambia a peor?- acabó, sus palabras teñidas de pánico.

\- ¿Y todo por ese maldito murciélago?- gruñó Neville, su redonda cara más afilada que nunca.- ¿Vais a poneros en peligro, y poner en peligro este precario futuro, por Snape?- Hermione se estremeció instintivamente.- ¿Y qué hay de Lupin? ¿De Tonks? ¿De Fred? ¿Por no hablar más que de unos cuantos?- le acusó Neville.

Hermione estaba muda de horror. No sabía qué responder, cómo responder. Hagrid pareció apiadarse de ella.

\- ¿Estáis seguros?- preguntó en voz baja, como haciendo una plegaria; rogando que no llevasen a cabo aquella descabellada idea. Neville parecía estar mudo de indignación.

Hermione no podía mirarles a la cara.

\- Sí...- respondió con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Por qué?- inquirió Neville, ofendido.

\- Porque...- la bruja chascó la lengua y cruzó sus brazos.- Porque... Harry descubrió que Snape le había pasado... muchos más recuerdos personales de lo que pensaba; y los compartió conmigo... es una especie de biografía de Snape, y es...- no sabía cómo continuar.- Es que ha sido tan infeliz y desgraciado durante toda su vida...

\- Hermione.- la voz de Hagrid le sonó más dura que de lo normal.- Fue el propio Snape quien decidió su futuro. Fue él quien decidió tomar las decisiones que tomó. Fue un muchacho desgraciado, pero bien hubiera podido cambiar el rumbo de su vida... y lo hizo, en cierto sentido. No sois responsables de su miseria...

\- Ya, pero...- no sabía cómo explicarlo.- ...es que... da la impresión que tampoco tuvo mucha alternativa.

Neville resopló con acidez.

\- ¿Así que son las memorias de Snape los que os empujaron a tomar esta decisión?- gruñó, cáustico.- Bien.

Sacó su varita, y con cuidado, la apuntó a su sien. Despacio, una nube nacarada empezó a salir de su cabeza, que luego metió dentro de un frasquito de cristal.

\- _Éstos,-_ dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra,- son _mis_ recuerdos. Os los doy para que los veáis antes de iros al pasado, a ver si seguís teniendo las mismas ganas de revivir el murciélago.

Y con brusquedad, depositó el frasco en las manos de su antigua compañera de clase.

\- Mis padres fueron torturados hasta la locura por mortífagos.- declaró Neville crudamente.- He vivido con ese temor y esa rabia durante toda mi vida. Y sin embargo, Hermione, creo que no te has olvidado de la forma que tomaba el boggart de Lupin cuando me veía, ¿verdad?

Hermione estaba pálida como una calavera. Claro que no se había olvidado. A pesar del miedo que debería tener a Lestrange y los demás mortífagos que torturaron a sus padres... lo que reproducía el boggart en frente de Neville era la imagen del Profesor Snape.

**Abril de 2004. Hogwarts.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Neville le había pasado sus recuerdos, pero Hermione no se había atrevido a verlos. De hecho, no se había atrevido ni a aparecer a la cita semanal que tenía con sus compañeros. Volvía a ser sábado. La poción de Darzi estaba casi terminada, el resto del plan casi solucionado, y tenía cita con Harry, Bill y Fleur por la tarde. Pero ella aún estaba en la cama.

No había conseguido dormir bien, y se había despertado pronto. Había pasado la semana fumando peppermary como una locomotora, y aún así, no había logrado reposarse correctamente. La pregunta de Neville daba vueltas y vueltas en su mente. _“¿Por qué?”_ ¿Por qué salvar al murciélago? Hagrid tenía razón, parte de las infelicidades que padeció se los buscó él mismo. ¿Por qué sentía la urgencia de darle una segunda oportunidad? Hermione apretó su cara contra la almohada, las mejillas ardiendo.

Ella ya sabía por qué.

Era irónico. Las palabras de Hagrid bien podían haber sido las suyas propias, pronunciadas meses atrás. ¿Era ella la que había cambiado? Sí. ¿Sentía piedad por el desafortunado hombre? Sin duda. ¿Simpatía? Sí. O más bien... Hermione agitó su cabeza, frenando aquel hilo de pensamientos. Lo hacía por piedad y por simpatía. Punto. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué capricho de la vida había evitado que ella se amargase y se agriase como su antiguo profesor de Pociones? Hermione se revolvió en sus sábanas por enésima vez. ¿Acaso se veía reflejada en él? ¿era Severus Snape una foto del monstruo que acechaba en la oscura profundidad de su propia mente, con las mismas inseguridades y los mismos rencores y ...? Quizá necesitaba decirse que Snape podía cambiar, _tenía que cambiar;_ que hasta el más agrio de los murciélagos podía curarse y superar sus miedos; cambiar su destino, su actitud, su suerte. Porque si él lo lograba, ¿cómo no lo iba a lograr ella?

Sí, ésta era la respuesta. No podía haber otra.

_Mentirosa._

Su traidora mente divagó hacia los recuerdos de Snape ataviado de su apretada túnica, al murmullo de su capa cuando rozaba el suelo; a su pensativo perfil y sus esbeltas manos y a cómo solía trazar sus labios con un dedo cuando pensaba y...

_No. Basta._

Al final, hacia las nueve de la mañana, con la cama completamente deshecha y vestida con negligencia; Hermione decidió llamar a Luna por la red Flu. Para su asombro, Luna estaba despertada cuando mostró su cara en la cocina de los Lovegood. No tardó en desplazarse hasta allá, con el frasco de Neville apretado entre sus manos.

\- Buenos días, Hermione.- le saludó su amiga.- Veo que vuelves a estar con los nervios al aire... ¿es por algún gingerpweenie? No te habrán cogido toda la peppermary...

Sólo con oír la voz de Luna, la Gryffindor se relajó un poco.

\- No, no nadie me ha robado.- su voz bajó a susurro.- No sé si Harry te ha comentado... que pensamos volver al pasado e intentar salvarle la vida a Snape.

Luna la miró con una leve sonrisa soñadora. Se acercó a Hermione y empezó a juguetear con el botón superior de su túnica. La joven Granger se quedó mirando hipnotizada los delicados dedos de la Ravenclaw.

\- Sí.- respondió Luna con sencillez.- Tenemos una cita con Fleur y Bill en su casa, esta tarde, ¿verdad?

Hermione la miró aliviada, y extrañada de que Harry hubiese invitado a su amiga.

\- Sí...- comentó vagamente.- Pero antes de ir... Mira, la cuestión es que... para conseguir un fénix... tuve que contarles la verdad a Neville y a Hagrid.

La sonrisa de Luna titubeó un poco, intuyendo que las cosas habían salido mal. Alejó sus dedos del botón de la otra bruja y empezó a juguetear con los cortos mechones de su amiga, peinándola y acicalándola. La Gryffindor suspiró y cerró los ojos. Los dedos de Luna la estaban distrayendo.

\- Neville se enfadó...- admitió Hermione.- Y me dio unos recuerdos suyos para intentar disuadirnos. Aún no he tenido el coraje de verlos... quisiera...- abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.- Quisiera que me ayudases a verlos...

La rubia asintió sin decir palabra. Apartó su mano del cabello de su amiga, y con un movimiento de varita, atrajo su pensadero hasta la sala de estar. Hermione tragó saliva antes de verter el contenido del frasco en el objeto mágico, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. La casa de Luna se difuminó...

**Abril de 2004. The Rookery.**

Hermione levantó su cara con el ceño fruncido y el corazón apretado. Nerviosa, mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba a Luna. Sabían que Snape había sido injusto y prepotente, pero... Desde luego, Neville tenía razones para guardarle rencor. Lo de Snape había sido saña... ¿era ese murciélago el que querían salvar de la muerte?

_¿Era ése el hombre que le hacía mojar las bragas?_

Sí.

Hermione gimió y apartó la vista del pensadero. Mientras Luna lo guardaba, Hermione pasó de mordisquearse el labio, a mordisquearse las uñas. ¿Estaban haciendo lo correcto? Ya no se sentía tan segura. ¿Quién decía que Snape estaría agradecido de que les salvasen la vida?¿Y si su voluntad de era morir? ¿Qué derecho tenían ellos de impedírselo? Al fin y al cabo, la verdadera razón por la cual Snape parecía soportar el suplicio que era su vida, era que Dumbledore le había pedido proteger a Harry hasta el último momento... ¿qué hubiera hecho Snape si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de elegir? ¿optaría por vivir? ¿optaría por cambiar su actitud? ¿o no? La opinión de Snape (y la de sus víctimas) sobre el asunto era un “detalle” que no habían tenido en cuenta. _“Cuánta arrogancia... qué típicamente Gryffindor,”_ escuchó Hermione en su interior, la voz de Snape resonando con burla.

\- Luna...

Su amiga rubia la miró interrogativamente.

\- ¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y si Snape prefiere la muerte?- preguntó, manifestando sus dudas.- ¿Y nosotros? ¿Queremos un Snape así de vuelta en Hogwarts?

Los ojos de Luna tenían la mirada perdida. Permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes.

\- Si prefiere morir a vivir...- comenzó a decir, con lentitud.- ... siempre podrá suicidarse. No sabremos qué elegiría, y él tampoco, a menos que tenga la oportunidad de elegir... puedes decidir morir estando vivo, pero que nosotras sepamos, no puedes decidir vivir una vez muerto...

Como de costumbre, las sabias y sencillas palabras de Luna actuaron como un bálsamo fresco en su irritada alma. La Ravenclaw prosiguió:

\- Y en cuanto a si Snape sería igual de desagradable que cuando era nuestro profesor... bueno, la gente puede cambiar, ¿no crees?- Luna la miró con una sonrisa perdida.- ¿Por qué debemos asumir que él querría seguir siendo el amargado que era? Si le damos la opción de poder elegir, quizás elija ser una persona amable y feliz... con la ayuda necesaria, podría hacerlo, ¿no crees?

Hermione respondió con una pequeña, tímida y fugaz sonrisa. Volvía a sentir un atisbo de la esperanza y la convicción que, se daba cuenta ahora, habían impulsado sus acciones. Y la Ravenclaw había conseguido apaciguar sus preocupaciones con cuatro frases bien escogidas... como siempre. ¿Qué haría ella sin Luna?

\- Además,- continuó Luna, como ausente.- Si realmente Snape vuelve a ser un amargado, no tiene por qué volver a Hogwarts. Dudo que incluso él quisiera volver... no tiene por qué traumatizar otra generación de niños.- concluyó la Ravenclaw, convencida. Hermione se atrevió a sonreír de nuevo, aunque ella no sentía la certitud que parecía sentir Luna.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?- comentó la rubia, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Creo que he conseguido erradicar al Wombacoye... vuelvo a tener hortalizas en mi huerta.

Hermione sonrió agradecida, y aceptó la invitación. Aquella tarde iba a ser dura...

**Abril del 2004. Shell Cottage.**

La cocina de los Weasley-Delacour parecía una foto de catálogo. A diferencia de la mayoría de las cocinas mágicas que Hermione había visto durante su vida, era un sitio limpio y pulcro, con todo bien ordenado. Sólo había un detalle que mancillaba la simetría de la cocina; los pergaminos esparcidos por la gran mesa de madera que adornaba la sala. Harry, Luna, Fleur, Bill y Hermione rodeaban dicha mesa, con las caras serias y las mentes absortas. Tenían una misión que planificar.

\- La Profesora Darzi terminará con la poción en la próxima semana.- informó Hermione a los presentes.- Como sabéis, la Profesora Sinistra nos aconsejó actuar pronto; entre el 1 y el 13 de mayo... es el momento en que podremos retroceder con la máxima precisión posible.

\- ¿Hasta qué punto de precisión?- solicitó saber Fleur, con su inconfundible acento francés; aunque su inglés había mejorado muchísimo.

\- Una precisión máxima de dos horas, lo cual es bastante.- respondió Hermione.- Y será necesario, para preparar bien la acción...

Con un movimiento fluido, sacó el paquete de peppermary, la pipa de su abuelo y las cerillas Bonnie & Cyde.

\- ¿Puedo?- preguntó a los esposos, que se miraron con nerviosismo. Para persuadirles, Hermione añadió: -Abriré la ventana...

No parecían estar muy convencidos, pero no dijeron nada en contra. Bill decidió retomar el tema que tenían entre manos.

\- ¿Ya habéis conseguido un fénix?- inquirió con energía.

Harry miró a Hermione con nerviosismo.

\- Aún no...- dijo el moreno, pero la bruja de Gryffindor negó con la cabeza. Con gracia felina, encendió la pipa y le dió una bienvenida calada. Todos tenían la atención fija en ella, pero eso no apresuró su respuesta.

\- Yo sí.- confirmó Hermione, y el auror la miró con alivio.- Se llama Heka; se hizo amiga de Neville Longbottom, y gracias a él pude contactar con ella. Está dispuesta a viajar al pasado con nosotros.

\- Bien.- declaró Harry, con los ojos brillantes.- Tenemos un buen medio para mantener a Severus con vida... ¿cómo hacer para trasladarlo a un lugar seguro?

\- Heka podría llevarlo... por ejemplo, hasta un sitio seguro de Hogsmeade.- propuso Bill.

\- ¿No sería mejor alejarlo lo más posible del lugar?- preguntó Luna, con su tono soñador.

\- ¿Qué os parece utilizar un traslador a Francia?- comentó Fleur.

Hermione la miró extrañada.

\- ¿Francia?- inquirió.

\- Sí, mi tío Claude se ocuparía de él... es medimago; y además, tiene un don para tratar con la gente. Es un poco como... eeh... esos médicos muggles... ¿médicos del cerebro?

\- ¿Psiquiatras? ¿Psicólogos?- tanteó Harry.

\- Creo que sí.- respondió la francesa, encogiéndose los hombros.- Bueno... hay mucha gente que va a verle cuando tiene problemas... es un hombre muy tranquilo y sabio...

\- ¿Y cómo contactaríamos con él?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Puedo escribirle una carta explicándole la situación... lo entendería.- propuso Fleur.- Podríais retroceder al pasado con la fénix y un búho, y enviarle la carta...

\- En ése caso, tendríais que retroceder unos cuantos días antes de la batalla...- reflexionó Bill.- Necesitaréis la respuesta del señor Delacour...,

\- Doctor Leroy.- cortó Fleur para corregirle.- Es mi tío materno.

\- ... Doctor Leroy,- prosiguió el Weasley- para saber si acepta, y preparar un traslador a un sitio seguro...

\- Bueno...- comentó Fleur.- He estado pensando en este plan durante un tiempo... Yo conozco un sitio protegido y seguro, y podría daros las coordenadas, para que hechicéis el traslador... Mi tío también lo conoce; nos lo enseñó él.- aseguró la francesa.- Así no tendríais que retroceder demasiado en el tiempo, porque sería un riesgo...

Tanto Hermione como Harry los miraron aliviados.

\- Perfecto.- declaró Harry, optimista.- Entonces... Fleur, ¿te importaría ponerte a escribir ése pergamino para tu tío lo más rápido posible? Podemos confiar en él, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

Fleur sonrió con aristocrática tranquilidad.

\- No es la primera vez que atiende a personas en situaciones irregulares... confío en tío Claude.

Hermione suspiró, y en el proceso, parte del humo que había inhalado previamente se escapó por su nariz. Las líneas generales del plan estaban ya trazadas, pero necesitaban repasar los detalles. Aquella reunión no se terminaría pronto...

Mientras seguía atendiendo las palabras de la conversación, la Gryffindor se preguntó por qué sentía semejante nudo apretándole el estómago.

xxoOoxx

Habían dormido todos en Shell Cottage, y habían pasado la mañana del domingo terminando de discutir los detalles que no habían podido discutir el día anterior. Hermione, como el resto de los reunidos, se hallaba en la cocina de los Weasley-Delacour. Tenía la vista fija en el pergamino que Fleur le había escrito a su tío. Estaba muy concentrada, porque no entendía muy bien el francés.

Y entonces, apareció. Embarazada, con el pelo despeinado, ropas de dormir y Albus Severus apretado contra sus senos: Ginny Weasley. Ginny Potter. Harry se puso tan lívido como un difunto. El ambiente se tornó denso, como la atmósfera antes de una galerna. Todos estaban mirando a la pelirroja, que tenía los labios apretados y profundas ojeras. Por unos instantes, Hermione creyó que Ginny explotaría a gritos en el más puro estilo Molly. Pero, para su sorpresa, no fue así.

\- Harry. Hermione.- dijo la pelirroja con dureza.- Tenemos que hablar.

Nadie se atrevió a cortar el pesado silencio que los ahogaba; nadie salvo Ginny.

\- Sé que estáis planeando retroceder al pasado y salvar a Snape.- soltó, como si sus palabras fuesen un relámpago; y el silencio que siguió retumbó como un trueno.Y luego, la primera gota de la tormenta: - No os vayáis.

Ninguno de los presentes supo qué decir. Harry y Bill parecían mirarla como si no la conociesen; Luna tenía una mirada perdida y los ojos de Fleur reflejaban simpatía. Todos parecían tardar en empaparse con el mensaje de Ginny. Hermione deslizó la vista desde los ojos de su amiga hasta su garganta.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- le preguntó Hermione, neutramente.

\- No sois tan discretos como os gustaría creer.- respondió Ginny.- Menudo auror estás hecho, Harry. Mira hasta qué punto te ha llevado tu obsesión por Snape...

\- Ginny...- empezó a decir Harry, pero sin saber cómo proseguir.

\- Harry.- le cortó ella.- Sé que piensas en él, constantemente. Joder, hablas en sueños; Harry... - su tono se volvió de sincera plegaria.- No quiero perderte...- giró la vista hacia Hermione.- A tí tampoco. Estos últimos meses han sido un infierno. No os vayáis al pasado. ¡Podríais morir!- Estuvo en silencio durante un eterno instante, y luego se giró hacia su marido.- Y aunque no muráis, podríais cambiar tanto que...- Ginny no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Al final, pronunció un ultimátum:- O él o yo, Harry. Escoge. Yo...tus hijos... también te necesitamos...

El auror parecía estar pensando en la respuesta, pero antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de decir nada, Luna se le adelantó.

\- Harry... Ginny tiene razón.

El nudo del estómago de Hermione se apretó aún más. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que decir, pero no conseguía reunir el coraje.

\- Sí...- corroboró Fleur.- Realmente, Harry, creo que Ginny y tus hijos te necesitan más que Snape...

El moreno se giró ligeramente, mirando con sorpresa a sus dos rubias amigas. Parecía sentirse ligeramente traicionado. El corazón de Hermione dió un doloroso latido, más fuerte que el de los demás. Tenía miedo, sentía vértigo; pero sabía que las otras mujeres tenían razón... respecto a Harry.

\- Yo... también creo que no deberías ir al pasado, Harry.- dijo, al fin, con la voz ahogada. Su amigo la miró horrorizado por la traición.

\- ¡Hermione! Hemos pasado _meses -_

 _-_ Iré yo.

El silencio que siguió hería los tímpanos.

\- ¿Tú?- masculló Harry.- ¿Tú _sola_?

Hermione intentó respirar hondo, pero su pecho y su estómago parecían ser de piedra. Sentía pánico, terror; sus rodillas temblaban y menos mal que estaba sentada, pensó. Al final, consiguió fingir la fortaleza que no tenía y dejó caer el hacha:

\- Sí, Harry. Yo sola. Creo que aún así, lo conseguiré. Tú tienes mucho que perder, pero yo no tanto... tienes dos hijos pequeños, Harry; y a Ginny, y un trabajo en el que eres muy importante... Iré yo sola.- Tragó saliva y rogó con toda su alma que no se le quebrase la voz.- Ya me las arreglaré.

\- Hermione.- protestó la pelirroja.- También quiero que tú...

\- Ginny, alguien tiene que ir.- le cortó la joven Granger, con un tono más duro de lo que había calculado. Suavizó su voz y añadió:- Creo... creemos que Snape merece una segunda oportunidad. La oportunidad de ser libre, de construir su vida sin ninguna cadena, sin ninguna máscara.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo, claramente en contra de lo que acababa de decir Hermione. La cara del auror fue inescrutable por unos momentos. Hermione estaba seguirísima de que Harry se sentiría herido y traicionado; de que le diría que no, que tenían que ir los dos. Repentinamente, el moreno cubrió a zancadas el espacio entre él y Hermione y la apretó en un fuerte abrazo.

\- 'Mione...- dijo con voz estrangulada.- ...'Mione, no tienes por qué... yo te metí en esto...

La joven bruja sintió cómo se le subían las lágrimas desde la garganta hasta sus ojos, pero intentó por todos los medios que no resbalasen fuera de ellos. Durante un tiempo no habló, su voz atada a sus cuerdas vocales con un nudo, pero al final consiguió carraspear:

\- Supongo que me convenciste...- y no pudo más. Una lágrima resbaló, gorda y salada, y parecía que sus mocos querían seguir el mismo camino. Al fin y al cabo, sentía miedo... mucho miedo... y sin Harry, sin nadie, aquello iba a ser muy duro.

\- Harry... tú ya te has sacrificado bastante y hasta demasiado por todos nosotros.- le comentó, aclarándose la garganta y separándose de su amigo. El auror seguía mirándola, mudo, y Hermione casi podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando a todo vapor. Entonces, Harry se separó definitivamente de ella.

\- Tú también has sacrificado bastante, Hermione.- comentó la voz de Bill desde un continente lejano, como el canto de una sirena arrastrado por el viento hasta la costa de la joven Granger.

\- Nos hemos sacrificado todos, Bill.- le contestó Fleur, mirando con seriedad las cicatrices de su marido.- Todos hemos sufrido mucho. Y hemos perdido mucho...

\- Yo creo que debes ir, Hermione.- dijo Luna, su voz aguda y clara atravesando el pesado ambiente como un arpón.

Pero la joven Granger tenía la vista fija en su viejo amigo, y él en ella. Al final, Harry habló.

\- Hermione ...muchas gracias.- humedeció sus labios con la lengua.- Quiero salvar a Severus, sabes que quiero hacerlo; quiero ayudarle...

Su mirada resbaló hasta sus pies.

\- Pero... también soy consciente que...- empezó a juguetear con su varita, nervioso.- ...tengo responsabilidades aquí...

Hermione conocía aquella cara, aquella voz, aquella mirada. Su amigo se sentía avergonzado, y culpable. Era obvio. Se sentía avergonzado de haber olvidado su familia de aquella manera, de haber olvidado que sí, en efecto; tenía responsabilidades, y tenía gente que le amaba mucho, y tenía unos niños que le necesitaban. Y se sentía culpable porque quería ayudar a Severus Snape, quería saldar la deuda que tenían todos, pero él en especial, con el doble agente de Slytherin. Redimir a su padre, y a Sirius, ayudando al hombre que atormentaron cuando era muchacho...

La última de los Granger cambió de postura, incómoda. Ella también tenía a gente que la amaba, gente que se preocupaba por ella. Automáticamente, ancló su mirada en Luna; pero ésta parecía estar absorta estudiando el mantel bordado que adornaba el sofá. Luego se fijó en Ginny... Hermione no sabía si sentirse triste o aliviada por no tener una familia bajo su responsabilidad. Aunque sentía miedo por lo que le deparaba el futuro, ya había decidido que quería seguir adelante. Sin embargo, aquella irrupción de la pelirroja le recordó que a ella también le hubiera gustado que hubiese alguien que se preocupase por ella, alguien que la echase en falta, que la quisiese, que...

Sin que lo hubiese notado, Luna se había desplazado hasta su lado y acababa de pasar su brazo por su cintura.

\- No te preocupes, Hermione.- le dijo, con una sonrisa soñadora y su suave voz femenina.- Confiamos en tí. Seguro que saldrás airosa de todo, y no tendremos ni tiempo de darnos cuenta de que te has ido, porque al instante volverás del pasado y aparecerás detrás de nuestras espaldas. Estoy segura. No nos olvidarás. Y nosotras no te olvidaremos.

Aquella vez sí que no pudo aguantarse, y Hermione explotó a llorar. Lloró y lloró, exteriorizando sus miedos más profundos y sus temores más inmediatos; su angustia, su agobio, su alivio. Se fundió en un abrazo con su amiga rubia, que la sujetó hasta que consiguió calmarse.

**Mayo del 2004. El Bosque Prohibido.**

Era tan temprano que la luz del alba a penas penetraba de entre las hojas de los árboles. Estaban en uno de los raros claros del bosque, pero los nubarrones negros del cielo también se empeñaban en oscurecer el día, amenazando con desatar una tormenta. Hacía frío y el rocío había acabado empapando los zapatos de los que no habían utilizado un hechizo impermeabilizador.

Hermione miró con preocupación hacia donde estaban Hagrid y Neville. Al final habían venido, a pesar de que Hermione no los necesitase para llamar a Heka. La fénix estaba al lado de su antiguo compañero de clase, que miraba al suelo, enfurruñado. Ni él ni Hagrid estaban de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer, pero el Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor lo había tomado bastante menos personalmente que su aprendiz.

Fleur y Luna también habían venido, para darle apoyo moral más que nada. Al parecer, a Harry no le tocaba trabajar temprano aquel día, pues también había venido, y se mantenía pegado a Ginny. Habían dejado a su hijo en La Madriguera. Aunque Harry había hablado afablemente con Hagrid y Neville, parecía sentirse inseguro sobre cómo comportarse con ellos: hacía un tiempo que no se habían visto, y los tres sabían qué pensaba cada uno sobre aquella “misión”.

Aisha Darzi y Aurora Sinistra también habían acudido. Se mantenían un poco apartadas de los demás; Sinistra tenía una sonrisa indescifrable. Habían venido, sobre todo, para ayudar a Hermione con el giratiempo y la poción. La joven profesora estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía una lechuza en el hombro, que había comprado el día anterior en el Callejón Diagón. Llevaba atado el pergamino de Fleur para su tío, y se mantenía tan quieta como una estatua.

Hermione miró en su mochila mágica por última vez. El viejo calcetín que serviría como traslador, el pergamino con las coordenadas de aquel lugar de Francia, un reloj de pulsera que Luna había encantado para que se ajustase automáticamente a la hora del lugar en que estaba el reloj, varias pociones útiles, comida... La bruja de Gryffindor respiró hondo. El frío aire olía a bosque; a humedad, a vegetación, a tierra, a musgo. Hermione sintió como un flechazo de nostalgia, que no podía adivinar de dónde venía. Se sentía como si estuviese fuera de la realidad, como si aquello estuviese sucediendo en otra época y otro lugar, como si le estuviese sucediendo a otra persona, y no a ella. Miró de nuevo las coordenadas del papel y saboreó el nombre del lugar escrito. _Morbihan..._ Sonaba tan exótico y tan cercano a la vez... como si ya hubiese estado ahí, en uno de sus sueños o en una vida pasada.

Había llegado la hora. Hermione se puso la mochila en la espalda y la lechuza ululó fastidiada, al tener que moverse un poco para que la bruja pudiese ponerla. Sin que ella dijese nada, la fénix batió las alas suavemente y se desplazó hasta Hermione. Con la mochila en el dorso, y las aves en sus hombros, la bruja se sentía un poco más preparada. Aisha se acercó a ella, y con cuidado, sacó el giratiempo y el Filtro Potenciador de entre los pliegues de su _chador._ Hundió el giratiempo en el flasco mientras murmuraba encantamientos en lenguas de allende.

\- Hermione.- dijo Luna sin alzar la voz, pero sus palabras retumbaron en el silencio.- Todo irá bien. Lo sé.

La Gryffindor le lanzó una sonrisa de gratitud.

\- Por favor, Hermione... sobrevive.- le dijo Harry. La joven Granger a penas pudo aguantar las lágrimas de gratitud. Harry parecía ser consciente de lo que su amistad significaba para ella, más aún después de lo de Ron. Ginny sonreía tristemente, intentando darle ánimos a Hermione, pero dejando ver su preocupación por ella.

\- Y... cueste lo que cueste, vuelve a este claro, Hermione.- la mencionada se giró para mirar a Neville.- Para que sepamos que estás viva y en buen estado...

El semblante duro que quería mantener empezó a resquebrajarse. La Gryffindor parpadeó con rapidez, intentando contener las lágrimas. Pero no lo consiguió. Tenía un nudo tan grueso en la garganta que no se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra, por miedo a sollozar desconsoladamente.

\- Si no puedes venir, Hermione,- añadió Hagrid.- intenta enviarnos una lechuza o cualquier otro mensajero. Iremos a ayudarte.- afirmó con un guiño.

Aquello era muy poco digno de una Gryffindor, pensó Hermione al notar cómo se le escurrían los mocos hacia sus labios. Murmuró un _“¡fregotego!”_ que los limpió por arte de magia.

\- Mi tío Claude es muy amable. Ya verás.- comentó Fleur, con su acento encantador.

Aisha no le dijo nada, pero le guiñó con complicidad. Su ataque de lágrimas amainado, Hermione aceptó el giratiempo que le estaba ofreciendo la Profesora Darzi y se la puso al rededor de su cuello.

\- Muchísimas gracias por vuestra ayuda y vuestro apoyo.- dijo la Gryffindor, con quizás más solemnidad que la necesaria. Hermione pudo observar una breve sombra de culpabilidad atravesando la cara de Harry, y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Tomó aire con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones con ganas, y exhaló ruidosamente.

\- Allá voy... haré todo lo que pueda.

\- Espera, Hermione.

Harry se acercó a ella con timidez, cabizabajo, y sacó de bajo su túnica uno de los objetos más preciados que tenía en su posesión: la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. Hermione se quedó muda.

\- Te ayudará... es probable que lo necesites.

A decir verdad, la joven ya había pensado en aquello, pero sabía lo que la capa significaba para su amigo y no se había atrevido a pedírselo prestado.

\- Gracias, Harry.- le dijo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, y el moreno le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa débil.

En cuanto se separaron, la joven Granger se cubrió parcialmente con la capa (incluyendo a las aves), le dió un golpe de varita al giratiempo, murmuró _“annus”_ y le dió seis vueltas al objeto. Una vez hecho esto, le dió otro golpe y susurró _“mensis”_. Después de darle una de vuelta, siguió el mismo procedimiento para acercarse al día de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Habían discutido mucho sobre el momento adecuado para volver al pasado, y finalmente optaron por retroceder aproximadamente doce horas antes del ataque.

Mientras giraba las últimas horas, Hermione se cubrió completamente con la capa y miró fijamente a sus compañeros.

\- Adiós, amigos. Muchas gracias por todo.- declaró.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, en el cielo habían estrellas y se encontraba sola.

**Junio de 1999. El Bosque Prohibido.**

Lo primero que hizo Hermione en el pasado fue murmurar un hechizo de detección. Buscó asiduamente, y empleando varios hechizos, para asegurarse de que la armada de Voldemort no se había acercado al castillo todavía. Y así era; estaba sola... todo lo sola que se podía estar en el Bosque Prohibido.

Al no tener ningún peligro inminente cerca, Hermione se quitó la capa y susurró a la lechuza que volase lo más rápido posible. No estaba segura de que la ave pudiese alcanzar a aquel tal Claude Leroy en doce horas, pero habían decidido que retornar demasiado pronto al pasado aumentaría mucho la posibilidad de que le ocurriese algo antes de poder salvar a Snape.

La joven Granger volvió a echar una mirada a su alrededor, inquieta. No había detectado humanos en los alrededores, pero seguía estando en el Bosque Prohibido. Con el nerviosismo del momento, le habían entrado unas ganas inaguantables de orinar. Se acercó a uno de los arbustos del claro, miró con el ceño fruncido a la fénix de su hombro y el animal, inteligentemente, se alejó un metro de ella mientras Hermione se agachaba para satisfacer sus necesidades. Cuando terminó, utilizó un encantamiento de su propia invención que limpiaba en profundidad cualquier superficie que la varita tocase, y eliminaba hasta el más mínimo olor de una persona.

\- No quiero que mi olor me delate.- explicó con cierta vergüenza a la fénix, que la miraba con la cabeza ladeada.- Estamos en el Bosque Prohibido, vete a saber qué clase de bicho ronda por aquí con su olfato bien desarrollado...

Al parecer, Heka no tenía ninguna objeción al respecto. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione se puso a encubrirlos con hechizos protectores y de invisibilidad. El reloj que Luna había encantado le indicaba que eran las cuatro de la mañana. No tenía sueño, pero se dijo que debería reposarse un poco para que luego no le venciese la fatiga. Con el ceño fruncido, miró a la cicatriz que Bellatrix Lestrange le había dejado en el brazo: “Sangre Sucia”. Existían hechizos para borrar cicatrices, pero Hermione había decidido dejarlo, para no olvidar nunca lo que pasó durante la guerra. Mirar la cicatriz le produjo un desagradable escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, más violento incluso que las que solía tener antes. Porque ahora, había vuelto a la mismísima guerra que durante cinco años todos habían fingido olvidar.

Sacó su tienda de campaña de la mochila, encerrándose en él, se dedicó a repasar las partes del plan; una vez terminado aquello, hechizó el traslador para que les llevase a Morbihan y entró en un sueño inducido, que duró hasta las once de la mañana. Ahora tocaba salir del Bosque y acercarse a la Casa de los Gritos... esperaría ahí, encubierta, hasta que fuese el momento oportuno.

Tardó dos horas en salir, cuando con Hagrid habían tardado media hora en entrar. Hermione sintió aún más respeto que antes por el guardabosques.

xxoOoxx

Pasó un tiempo hasta que su yo del pasado, junto con Ron y Harry, apareciesen en frente del Sauce Boxeador. Escuchó cómo el pelirrojo se quejaba de no tener Crookshanks para apretar en el nudo que paraba el árbol, y cómo su yo de dieciocho años, exasperada, le respondía que usase la magia. Hermione aguantó la respiración hasta que el trío hubiese entrado en el túnel. Contó hasta veinte, se levantó, masajeó sus músculos agarrotados y paró las ramas del árbol utilizando el mismo método que Ron, el _Wingardium Leviosa._

El túnel le pareció más estrecho que lo que recordaba, y se vió obligada a gatear. Heka se había desplazado desde su hombro hasta su espalda, formando la más inusual pareja de montura y jinete. Hermione avanzaba más despacio de lo que había previsto, e intentaba por todos los medios mantener la distancia que tenía con el trío del pasado.

Cuando se acercaron al final, los muchachos se escondieron bajo su propia capa de invisibilidad, y la Hermione adulta se acercó a ellos con sigilo.

\- ...mi Señor, su resistencia se derrumba...

\- ... y lo hace sin tu ayuda.

A la joven mujer se le aceleró el pulso al oír aquellas voces. Era Snape, ¡Severus Snape! ¡vivo, a pocos metros de ella! ...al igual que Voldemort. Hermione sintió un sudor frío por la espalda. Hasta aquel momento, sus sentidos habían estado un poco embotados, como si estuviese dentro de un sueño, pero oír aquellas palabras le había puesto carne de gallina. De repente, Hermione fue muy consciente de dónde estaba, y el peligro en el que estaba. No podía fallar.

\- ¡Mi Señor!- oyó que protestaba Severus, y aguantó la respiración.

\- No puede ser de otro modo.- decía la fría voz de Voldemort.- Tengo que dominar la varita, Severus. Si domino la varita, dominaré Potter de una vez por todas.

El grito de terror que siguió a la declaración le estrujó las tripas a Hermione. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse quieta, aunque por un desagradable instante, no supo si lo que quería era entrar en la sala e intentar poner fin a los chillidos de dolor, o echar a correr en la dirección opuesta y esconderse debajo de una roca. Cuando Nagini terminó, y tanto ella como su amo volvieron a la batalla, el trío salió de su escondite y se acercó a Severus. La Hermione adulta les siguió con sigilo, la boca seca y el corazón taquicárdico. Sentía una calma extraña, tensa, con la cabeza más lúcida de lo normal, los sentidos alerta y todos los músculos endurecidos. Conocía aquel desagradable estado, era el mismo que había experimentado durante las batallas que le había tocado vivir. Como si su cuerpo y su mente se preparasen para el combate o la huida... Era algo que estaba más allá del puro miedo. Era un terror intenso, pero no paralizante; era su instinto de supervivencia, haciendo sonar alarmas y campanas para alertar del peligro.

Harry se había acercado al moribundo, y éste le urgía a que recuperase sus memorias. Hermione se acordaba bien; Severus estaba a segundos de la muerte. Con fría y dura decisión, alzó la varita y paralizó al trío. Heka salió de la capa con una velocidad increíble y se acercó a la garganta del profesor de Pociones, llorando mientras cantaba. Poco a poco, la herida dejó de sangrar más y empezó a emitir un aura anaranjada: Heka estaba extrayendo el veneno de Nagini. Hermione se acercó, rebuscando en su mochila una de las pociones que ayudaban a regenerar los huesos, los músculos y la piel.

Snape había perdido el conocimiento, pero cuando Hermione puso la mano bajo la nariz del hombre, notó una pequeña corriente de aire. Seguía vivo. La bruja aplicó la poción en los lugares que Heka había sanado lo suficiente. Cuando terminaron con los primeros auxilios, Hermione se acordó del trío, que seguía paralizado y era testigo de lo que había pasado. Mordiéndose el labio, susurró:

\- Lo siento, chicos...

Uno por uno, los llevó flotando hasta la mitad del túnel que salía en el Sauce Boxeador. En cuanto hubo reunido los tres, procedió a modificarles la memoria. Primero, utilizó el mismo hechizo con que el que había borrado la memoria a sus padres, y después les implantó un falso recuerdo para que creyesen que habían visto morir a Snape. Cubierta con la capa, retrocedió con cuidado mientras los tres amigos avanzaban veloces hacia la salida.

Cuando volvió a la Casa de los Gritos, Snape había recuperado una respiración un poco más estable y menos laboriosa. Yacía inerte, sin conocimiento, y la cara tan blanca como la tiza. Hermione se apresuró en sacar el traslador, y corrió hacia el hombre. La calma anterior se había transformado en un frenesí apremiante; estaba ansiosa por salir de ahí y aparecer en un lugar seguro. Estaban ya tan cerca de cumplir con su objetivo...

\- ¿Severus?- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Hermione se sintió, una vez más, bañada en su propio sudor frío, los ojos agrandados de horror y el corazón en la garganta. No necesitaba girarse para conocer el dueño de la voz: era Lucius Malfoy, que asomaba su cara pálida por la puerta de la sala, y que miraba perplejo a la bruja que tenía delante. El resto pasó muy rápido. Hermione estaba a penas a un metro de Severus; mientras Malfoy padre procesaba la información y sacaba una varita, la bruja dio dos zancadas hacia el hombre inconsciente y se tiró hacia él. Ya casi estab-

\- _¡_ _Stupe_ _-!_

Hermione sintió un tirón por debajo de su abdomen. Sujetaba firmemente las rodillas de Severus, que era lo más cercano que había podido agarrar, y después de unos desagradables instantes, sintió cómo sus propias rodillas chocaban contra un suelo muy duro. El dolor remontó hasta su espalda como una descarga eléctrica, y Hermione soltó un grito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Stand whoso list into the slipper top_ es la primera línea de un poema de **Sir Thomas Wyatt**
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena en Shell Cottage: _100.000 remords_ de **Manu Chao**  
>  -Escena de Hermione antes de irse al pasado: _Tourner la page_ de **Zaho**  
>  -Escena del Bosque Prohibido y La Casa de los Gritos: _Landfall_ de **Claire Wyndham**  
> 


End file.
